


DRAGONS

by saintsfan165



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aangst, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Bending (Avatar), Blood and Violence, Civil War, Dragons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fire Lord Azula, Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Nation Royal Family, Friday Updates, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Like Zutara won't even meet for a long time, Like really really slow, Original Fiction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia, Ursa isn't Zuko's/Azula's mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 50,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165
Summary: Instead of conquering the world, the Fire Nation had been thrusted into a hundred year civil war.The Loyalists, those who remained loyal to the Royal Family.vsThe Rebellion, those who had chosen Avatar Roku and his ideals of four separate nation's.On the eve of the Hundred Year Anniversary of their great grandfather's death and the start of the civil war, Crown Prince Zuko and his twin sister Princess Azula make a choice. One that will change their cursed lives forever.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ages at the Beginning of the Story:
> 
> Zuko/Azula: 19
> 
> Sokka: 20
> 
> Katara: 18
> 
> Aang: 88
> 
> Suki: 21
> 
> Toph: 18

It all began when Fire Lord Sozin's dream of conquering the world under the Fire Nation banner was supposedly put to rest by Avatar Roku.

Roku, thought wrong. Sozin initiated a plan to begin attack on the closest Earth and Air civilizations. Once Roku caught word, he confronted Sozin as the two battled in an Agni Kai.

In the end, Roku stood victorious and the idea of One Unified Fire Nation was put to rest. However, the idea of two separate fire nation's began. The son of Sozin, the newly crowned Fire Lord, Azulon sought to take revenge on the Avatar for killing the Fire Lord.

Citizens were forced to take a side. Either remain loyal to the Royal Family or choose the Avatar, the most powerful being in the known world.

It took many attempts stretching over a decade, but Fire Lord Azulon had avenged his father. He stood over the aging and defeated Avatar offering bim one last breath of defeat.

With that last breath Roku entered the Avatar state and cursed the Royal bloodline. Azulon kept the news to himself. Years later on his oldest son, Iroh's eighteenth birthday, he noticed that he had the ability to transform himself into a dragon.

With that power, Azulon ordered his sons to put down the Rebellion once and for all. Leaving the Royal Family to rule once more with an iron fist. Iroh and Ozai were brilliant generals, and their secret alter ego dragons were deemed the most dangerous beings in the universe, since the Avatar had yet to maximize his full potential. They were called The Dragon of the West Winds and the Dragon of the East Winds.

One day when his two children had grown and had children of their own, Avatar Aang appeared before an aging Azulon to offer him peace, to stop the bloodshed. Azulon laughed in the face of the newly appointed Avatar. He and his family weren't cursed, but blessed. They were as powerful as the Avatar himself.

Angered, Aang was taken over by the Avatar state and struck down Azulon where he stood. Feeling remorseful over his actions he vowed to never meddle in the fire nation's affairs again. He would let them do as they please as long as they didn't attack other nations that he was sworn to protect.

Iroh was crowned the New Fire Lord and ruled with a gentle fist. Under his rule there was an uneasy peace, the rebels reclaimed it's grounds lost to the loyalists. Iroh was even willing to broker peace with Avatar Roku's granddaughter Ursa, the leader of the Rebellion.

Ozai had slowly been losing his mind. His dragon had corrupted him, molded, twisted him into a monster that even his kids didn't recognize. He hired a notorious assassin known as The Blue Spirit to kill Iroh's son, knowing that it would destroy his weaker older brother. He could then blame the rebels and continue the war until he had wiped them off of the face of the earth.

The loss of his son was a heavy burden on Iroh, he stepped down as Fire Lord giving Ozai everything he ever wanted. With Ozai in charge, and his two children reaching the age of 18, the year they became one with the dragon, he would easily destroy the Rebellion.


	2. Birth of an Assassin

Katara and her older brother Sokka had been trapped in the Fire Nation ever since they were young teens. Their father and other members of their tribe had responded to a distress call while out on a routine hunting trip. It was an ambush, and no matter how skilled of a master waterbender Katara was, she wasn't enough. She regretfully fled with Sokka as their friends and family were killed for trespassing. 

That was five years ago. Katara, now 18 is a fully realized waterbending master was a forced to be reckoned with. Her and Sokka learned quickly that to survive as refugees in a nation at war with itself, they had to do whatever it took, even if it meant losing themselves along the way. 

About three years after they had become stuck in a war they didn't belong in, Katara and Sokka had set up a small healing shop near the border of the two split nation's. She healed anyone that would come into her shop, so long as they were willing to pay, it didn't matter what side they were on. 

One night after she closed, a mysterious figure had broken in and was in need of major medical attention. It was the notorious Blue Spirit assassin. She was hesitant to help such a cruel person, she heard the rumors, the blue spirit would kill anyone they were contracted to, women, children, sick, elderly, disabled, it didn't matter to the Blue Spirit. 

The Blue Spirit was dying, Katara tried her best but the wounds seemed to great to heal. The Blue Spirit turned to her and begged her to complete his contract. Kill some high ranking general, and she could keep the reward, 500 gold pieces. 

With that money, she could buy her and Sokka a new life, one far away from the Fire Nation. She reluctantly accepted the Blue Spirit’s offer, complete his contract and keep his earnings in exchange to heal him. 

“This isn't a good idea little sister. He's THE Blue Spirit, the most notorious assassin in the Fire Nation's history.” Sokka had warned. He knew that this was something Katara couldn't come back from, murderer, it wasn't who she was. 

“You don't think I know that?”

“Katara, you're only sixteen. As your older brother and technically your legal guardian I can't allow you to do this, it's to dangerous.” 

“I don't need your permission, I'm a master waterbender, I can take care of myself. I'm not afraid.” 

That was the last thing she said to her brother. She put the blue spirit to rest as he weakly slept. There was nothing more she could do right now. She took the contract out of his satchel and read it, she needed to see who her target is. 

500 Gold Pieces for the assassination of the General Lu Ten of the Loyalist Army. 

She knew that whoever this General was, they probably deserved this, neither side was innocent. She always believed that the rebellion was on the right side of the war, but after they killed her father and tribesman, she knew that neither side were considered the “good guys”. 

Sneaking into his tent was pretty easy, she passed herself off as one of the evening entertainers for the soldiers. 

She waited for the General, hiding in the shadows. As she sat, she kept second guessing her decision. Is this the life that her parents would want for her? A question she commonly asked herself for the last three and a half years. 

When the general Lu Ten returned to his tent, she was surprised by how young he was. He must have been a few years older than Sokka. This made things even harder, but she told herself she was doing this do they could have a better life, her and Sokka needed to leave the fire nation once and for all. 

She quickly stunned the general and murdered him while he slept. It was the first life she ever taken, and she wanted it to be her last. She couldn't believe what she had done, one minute she was an innocent young girl, and now she was a murderer. 

She fled as quickly as she could, not even bothering to look back until she had returned to her and Sokka's hut. 

The hut was burning, The Blue Spirit stood watching the flames consume her home. 

“Give me the bounty girl. Or your brother dies!” The Blue Spirit commanded as he held his dual swords to Sokka's throat. 

“Don't hurt him!” She pleaded, defeat had consumed her very being. She dropped her defense and gave him the bounty. 

“Smart decision girl.” The blue spirit removed the blades from Sokka's throat. “Here, for your troubles.” He said as he tossed a small bag filled with coins onto the ground in front of her. “Now to make sure you don't follow me.” He attacked as he chi blocked Katara rendering her whole body useless. 

Katara watched as he fled. Sokka dragged her away from the blazing building, it was sure to attract too much attention.

“This is all my fault.”

“No, it's not. It's mine I should've stopped you, I shouldn't have let you go.”

“I, I killed him. I slit his throat while he slept and watched as he choked on his own blood. I'm a monster.” 

“No Katara, you're not a monster. You're my little sister and I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

But Katara knew that she was no longer Sokka's innocent little sister. She was no longer Katara of the southern water tribe. She couldn't be, she had to be something else, something stronger. 

The next night she donned her new alter ego, her true self. She could no longer he the naive little girl she was two days ago. As of today she had to become something else. 

This was the day The Painted Lady was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter setting up two of our favorite siblings and what they were doing while the Royal family fought their war.


	3. Blessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko had always been jealous of Azula. She was such a skilled firebender, she had beautiful blue flames, and had mastered the skill two years before him.
> 
> Azula, always wished that she was as good as her slightly older brother. She mastered firebending at 14, but Zuko took to the skies with such grace and ease. 
> 
> The two twins sat in their chambers, silently reflecting on how much had changed in a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved Zuko and Azula's relationship in ATLA. It was so complex underneath the surface. Both were victims of parental neglect and we're pitted against eachother from the beginning.
> 
> Underneath it all, I believe that they truly cared about each other, they were all they had growing up, so I wanted to show that. Give a glimpse of what their relationship was like before the actual start of the story.

Both of them couldn't wait until their eighteenth birthday, they knew that they would be gifted their bond with the dragon.

They remember their cousin Lu Ten’s eighteenth birthday, they were only thirteen at the time, but they saw the power he gained as he transformed into a dragon before their very eyes. Now, it was their turn.

Dragons were the fiercest creatures none to man, they were also the most powerful rivaling the Avatar on a few occasions.

But when word reached them that their cousin was murdered, their birthday ceremony preparations were replaced with Lu Ten's funeral preparations.

It was a somber affair, watching their cousin, their best friend, their safety blanket, him resting on his pyre as it's lit on fire as an offering to Agni.

“He deserved better.” Azula said as Zuko placed his arm around her.

“We'll figure out who did this, and we'll destroy them. When we turn eighteen, we'll be unstoppable. No one can stop us now, just wait until we become our dragon.” Zuko reassured.

“Thanks Zuzu. You always know just what to say. We'll find that son of a bitch, one day.” Zuko wiped the tears from her face.

“Let's go. I'm sure we can hide out in my room and snack on some fire flakes. We've made our appearance, they don't expect us to do anything else.”

“That sounds nice, thanks for taking care of me these past few days Zuzu.”

“Well that's what big brothers are for.”

Azula scoffed, “you're like two minutes older.”

“That still counts.”

The two siblings slipped away from the procession, stealing a stash of fire flakes from the kitchen and hid in Zuko's chambers.

A few hours passed by as the two shared stories of their time with their cousin.

“Remember when you first started firebending and you lit his head on fire? And he freaked out and jumped into the nearest pond.” Azula said laughing.

“That was because I wanted to impress dad, you were already so far advanced, and it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“I had never seen him scream like a little baby before then. It was hilarious.”

“Not as hilarious as the time he convinced you that you were adopted.”

“Zuzo, that was not funny. I thought my whole life was a lie. I cried for like two straight days.”

“Yeah but it was so funny.”

“Was not!” Azula proclaimed as she threw some fire flakes at Zuko's face.

“Hey watch it. Those are perfectly good fire flakes.”

“Like you can't ask any maid or guard for more and within the next two minutes another bowl would be in your hands.”

The two laughed at their fortunate lives when they were interrupted by their father.

“Father.” The two said in unison as the stood up and bowed.

“Enough. It was terribly rude for my two children to leave their own cousins funeral. It's unacceptable.” Ozai said with anger in his eyes and voice.

Zuko stepped in front of Azula, “it was my idea Father.”

“Hmmm, I'm not surprised. You've always been the weaker of the two.”

“Zuko isn't weak!” Azula shouted from behind her brother.

“I can't have weakness in our family, especially when I am to be crowned the new Fire Lord tomorrow.”

“But what about uncle Iroh?” Azula questioned as she stepped out from behind Zuko.

“He's weak, much like your brother. He has no more taste for war, he won't even take vengeance on the rebels who did this. Therefore, tomorrow he is stepping down and I will take his place.”

“That makes you the crown prince Zuzu.” Azula whispered into his ear. She should be jealous of him, but she knew that Zuko would be a magnificent fire Lord one day, she wanted the best for her brother as he always wanted the best for her.

“I expect you both to get your shit together and look presentable tomorrow. Otherwise there will be…. Consequences.” Ozai turned and exited the room leaving the two siblings sitting in an awkward silence.

“So Crown Prince Zuko… has a nice ring to it.”

“This doesn't seem right. Uncle is upset but he shouldn't give father his crown.”

“Yeah, father has always wanted the crown, but now it seems like it doesn't matter. He'll be fire Lord and you're the crown prince.”

“But I don't want to be the crown prince. Lu Ten was supposed be the next fire Lord, not father and certainly not me. I'm to weak, it took me sixteen years to become a master firebender, even know I'm not certain I deserve that title.”

“Zuzu, don't be crazy. You're a great master, I mean obviously not as good as me.” She teased giving him a playfully elbow.

“No one is as good as you.”

“Wow, only took nearly eighteen years to admit that I'm better than you.”

“Hey, I didn't say that.” Zuko scoffed rolled his eyes

“Umm you totally did. Just admit it, you're a little jealous of me.”

“Only a little.” Zuko mumbled under his breath.

“What's that? I couldn't hear you.”

“Nothing.”

“Whatever you say Zuzu.” Azula stood up and yawned. “Ugh what time is it even?”

Zuko looked at the clock mounted on the wall. “It's past midnight.”

Azula turned back around, “past midnight, wait that means-”

“Happy Birthday Zula”  
“Happy Birthday Zuzu”

The two said simultaneously as they embraced in a hug.

“Wait, that means we should be able to turn into dragons now.” Zuko said ecstatically.

“Yeah, but how?” Azula asked.

“I don't know I'm not some expert dragon person.”

“You mean a dragon bender?”

“That's a dumb term.”

Azula rolled her eyes, “yeah well it's better than anything you could come up with.”

Zuko wasn't listening, he was concentrating. He was focused on being the dragon. Lu Ten once told him that it's all about focus, believe that you are the dragon and the dragon is you.

“Nothing.” Zuko said defeated.

“Well I don't feel anything either. So it's clearly not just you. But I guess we'll have to wait until the morning and ask father.” Azula said. She placed a small kiss on Zuko's cheek, “night Zuzu. I'm thankful for having such a kind twin.”

“Goodnight Azula, I couldn't ask for a better pain in the ass than you.” He teased as Azula shot him a deadly glare as she closed the door.

Zuko changed into his nighttime clothes and crawled into his own bed. He hoped that morning would bring better times.

_“Zuko….”_ a reptilian voice said.

“Who's there?”

_“I'm you.”_ The voice said as a dragon revealed itself from the shadows.

“Are you my dragon self.”

_“Yes. Together, you and I will be able to take over the world. Just give me control and all your dreams will come true. Your father will never call you weak again.”_

“I'm not sure. Lu Ten warned me to always remain in control. So how about we work together. Together we will be the perfect balance.”

_“Very well. I am you, and you are me.”_

Sometime later Zuko woke feeling as if he was flying, he was sure he was dreaming. But when he went to rub his eyes, he couldn't. He had transformed into a beautiful white dragon.

He wasn't dreaming, some time during the night he had transformed into his dragon. Zuko had never felt so free, the feeling of soaring through the air without a care in the world, was something he couldn't have imagined until this exact moment.

He immediately thought of Azula and made his way to her chambers balcony. He concentrated on becoming human again as he accidentally slammed into Azula's balcony door. “Shit, that's going to leave a mark.”

Azula sleepily opened the door. “Zuzu? What are you doing on my balcony, how did you get up here?”

Zuko was out of breath as he explained, “I turned into a dragon. I can't believe it! I don't know how but I did it.”

“Really? Prove it.”

Zuko stepped back and smirked. He leapt off the balcony.

“ZUZU!” Azula screamed as she watched her brother fall seemingly to his death. To her relief, she watched Zuko fly past her as a white dragon. “Wow” was all she managed to say between her gasps.

Zuko landed beside her still in dragon form.

_“Just breath. Concentrate. You are the dragon, the dragon is you.”_ Zuko's voice was saying in her head.

Azula closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel her inner dragon forming.

“ _Azula…_ “ A reptilian voice said.

“Are you my dragon self?”

_“I'm more than that. I'm your best self. With me we can take over the world. You're weak brother won't be able to stop you.”_

“What.. what are you talking about?”

_“Just give me control and all your dreams will come true. Together we will do great things. Together, we will become Fire Lord. Your brother is too weak to hold that much power, but you and I, we are the true successors of Ozai.”_

“NO! I am in control, I will never betray Zuko and he would never betray me.”

_“Very well, but when the time comes, I'll be here, I'll be waiting.”_

Azula felt herself transform into a dark midnight black dragon. She had never felt this powerful, but she struggled, she couldn't fly as gracefully as Zuko. She kept crashing into the ground or the buildings as the two navigated through the capital.

She thought that this must have been what Zuko felt like when she easily conquered firebending. Not so much jealous, but self doubt.

The two flew around for hours in utter joy. They were freer than ever before. They could fly to ba sing sae within a day if the wanted to.

_“Well, well, well looks like you children aren't incompetent after all.”_ Ozai's voice said in their heads. The pair looked and saw their father in his dragon form. He was an intimidating regal red and gold.

_“Come Zuko, it is time for me to become Fire Lord and you to take your place as crown prince. Azula, you must get ready, a suitor will be arriving shortly, you must look presentable.”_

Ozai flew back to the palace. Azula fell out of the air in embarrassment, and Zuko dove after her.

Once she crashed she turned back into her human form and immediately started to pace back and forth. “A suitor!?! What the hell. Why didn't he tell me sooner?”

“You’re eighteen now so it's expected that you're going to be married sooner or later.”

Azula rolled her eyes, “later would be preferred. And YOU'RE the crown prince, why can't you go get married off.”

“Relax, and I'm pretty sure I'll marry Mai one day, she's a nobleman's daughter, makes sense. But it's not like dad expects you to marry this suitor tomorrow. You're going to have tons of suitors, so many noble families will want to marry their son off to you. Don't worry I'll make sure whoever it is, is worthy of you.”

Azula gave her brother a reassuring smile. “You'd do that for me?”

“Of course, I won't let father marry you off to some random noble family. They'll have to earn your love and not expect to have it. I'm the crown prince now, I think I'll have some pull when it comes to a future brother-in-law.” Zuko teased.

“Yeah I guess, it's just weird, I've never even given men the time of day, we've been so busy with the war and training. How do I even act around one?”

Zuko groaned, “How would I know? Mai is literally the only girl that I've been in contact with besides you. I'm just lucky she isn't super annoying like you.”

“Shut up Zuzu! I'm not annoying, you are. You jerk.”

“I'm only teasing. Now come on, we should head back, I don't even know what island we landed on. But due west will take us home. So let's go.”

Azula sighed, “actually… there's something I need to talk to you about. It's about our inner dragon.”

“What about it?”

Azuoa paused, she wasn't sure how to confront him on the subject. “Did your… did your inner dragon seem like… evil?”

Zuko contemplated on her words. While his inner dragon wasn't evil, he certainly felt it wasn't necessarily good. “Well I don't know about evil. But it did say it would help me be more powerful if I gave into its power and let it take control. But I know that I need to be in control.”

“Ok, good. Mine offered me power if I gave in, but I refused. I definitely feel a lot better knowing that you made the same choice.”

“Well great minds think alike. Now seriously, father is going to kill us if we're late.”

The two transformed into their inner dragons and flew back to prepare for Ozai's crowning. It was going to be a long day for all of the Royal Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to point out that their inner dragon was offering them power over their biggest fear or jealousy, they feed off of it. 
> 
> Zuko's is not being strong enough in his father's eyes.  
> Azula's is being passed up for crown prince/ss. She was the more accomplished firebender.
> 
> No matter how deep down these feelings are buried, your inner demons will feed of them and corrupt you.


	4. Interlude I

Things change. Just over one year after turning eighteen, Zuko noticed changes all around him. Azula had grown cruel, no longer the little girl full of life and joy, that was replaced by a cold hard exterior. He hadn't faired much better himself. Zuko could barely recognize himself, he too had changed. He found himself with less and less patience, and a harsher attitude towards his friends and loved ones.

Being in charge of the front line didn't help with his attitude, he was constantly snapping at his soldiers for their failures, even going as far as publicly flogging them. During his time spent at the front, he had done things he never imagined himself capable. He tortured men, murdered women and children, he had slowly become a monster. Everytime he hesitated he heard that terrifying reptilian voice.

_"Do it Prince Zuko. Ozai will see you as weak if you don't. Prove to him you are strong. Stronger than he'll ever be."_

His war crimes paled in comparison to what Azula had done. She became more and more deranged as Ozai placed her in charge of keeping Caldera and the rest of the Loyalist, loyal. She would torture young children whose parents showed any sign other than complete and total fealty. Zuko could tell that she enjoyed it, but he wasn't any better, when he executed anyone he would feel more powerful.

When they turned eighteen, him and Azula felt invincible. And for the most part, they were. They were feared and respected across the nation. But still, Zuko couldn't help but feel guilty over his actions. He would wake up in a cold sweat every night, afraid of his own reflection.

He was a monster, and there was nothing he could do about it. He blamed Ozai, this war was corrupting him and Azula. For eighteen years they had been kept away from the horrors of war, for eighteen years everything was great. But now, Azula and Zuko had been corrupted by the hardships of their father's war. One Zuko had often felt was unnecessary and unwanted. On the eve of the hundred year anniversary of his great grandfather Sozin's death, the anniversary of the start of the Fire Nation Civil War, Zuko decided that he would no longer be perceived as weak by Oazi. On this night, he would confront his father about everything that's happened this past year. On this night he would make his father fear and respect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an interlude/intro into the main story. More to come. Please comment on what you like/dislike or even where you think the story is heading. Love to head your thoughts.


	5. Nightmares

Zuko woke, his vision blurry as he could barely make out shadows hovering above him. "What… what's happening. Father? Azula? Uncle?"

"Rest my nephew. Don't move, just rest."

Zuko listened to Iroh as he fell back into unconsciousness.

Darkness.

All Zuko could see is darkness. Suddenly blue and orange flames filled his vision. Flashes of Ozai, Azula, Iroh mixed in with the flames. He couldn't piece together what was happening, what had happened.

 _I'll kill you._ Zuko's voice promised.

 _Suffer_. Ozai's voice demanded.

 _Zuzu stop!_ Azula's voice begged.

The words echoed through the darkness, hitting him like a dagger piercing a heart. Everything was so confusing, so haunting, so unclear.

"Azula! Azula where are you?" he shouted over the vast nothingness. Blue flames shot at him. He braced for the impact but the flames vanished as a loud roar came from behind him. Zuko knew what stood behind him, he turned around to face his inner dragon.

"Where am I? What's happening?"

The dragon didn't respond. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?" he shouted commandingly.

The dragon still remained silent.

"Answer me… please," he begged as his desperation set. The dragon opened its mouth to speak, " _I'll kill you. Suffer. Zuzu stop!"_ We're the only words that we're spoken.

The volume amplified in his ears. Zuko dropped to the ground in pain as he covered his ears, which didn't help. The words were repeating from inside his brain. Echoing through his whole body. Zuko tried to scream but nothing came out. He looked up to the dragon, but it was gone, replaced with his family. Lu Ten, Iroh, Ozai, and Azula all stood there with blank expressions.

The voices stopped. Zuko forced himself on to his feet. He tried to step to his family, but something was holding him back. A tail had wrapped itself around his legs and was slowly working its way up his whole body. Zuko tried to escape, pulling his leg free only to have the dragon's tail immediately trap him. He looked back up at his family. "help me!" He screamed.

Zuko looked on in horror as Lu Ten's throat suddenly burst open, blood gushing out as he collapsed on the floor twitching in a pool of his own blood.

Iroh hung his head in shame as he turned and abandoned them. Walking sadly into the darkness.

Ozai transformed into a dragon. He roared triumphantly. " _Suffer_ " echoed in Zuko's head again.

Azula dropped to her knees and cried. Her tears turned into blue flames as they quickly engulfed her, slowly melting Azula's very being. She rolled around screaming in pain trying to get the fire to go out, but it only got stronger.

Zuko's body was consumed by the dragon's tail.

Darkness.

Silence.

Zuko saw and heard nothing. He felt nothing, but a burning pain on the left side of his face. He reached up to touch his face but a hand grabbed his face.

 _Zuzu stop!_ The voice said. But when Zuko turned to look at Azula he screamed. He pulled his arm away from the faceless monster and stumbled onto the ground.

 _Zuzu stop!_ The faceless being begged as it stepped towards him.

Zuko scrambled backwards but was grabbed by another hand.

_Zuzu stop!_

_Zuzu stop!_

_Zuzu stop!_

_Zuzu stop!_

Zuko found himself surrounded by hundreds of faceless Azula's as the each tried to grab a hold of him. He did his best to fight them off, but there were too many. Each one clawing and pulling him in hundreds of directions. Each one screaming, begging him. Zuzu stop!

_"I'll kill you"_

"Azula!" Zuko screamed as he jolted up into consciousness. A small breath of flame leaving his lips. He panted profusely as he looked around to see Iroh. The pain on the left side of his face was intensified, he could only see out of his right eye.

"Uncle," he panted as he tried to catch his breath. "What happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter designed to leave Zuko and you with more questions than answers. 
> 
> But if you've seen ATLA, you can guess what happened. Answers will eventually be provided. 
> 
> And this has focused a lot of Zuko from past to present. When we get to Katara it will be present as well. She'll be back soon. ;)


	6. Thunder

"Uncle please tell me what happened. Where's Azula?" Zuko worriedly asked. His eyes surveying the room he was in. The shadows he had seen when he first woke had left, leaving just Iroh. _Zuzu please!_ Echoed throughout his mind sending a cold shiver down his spine.

"Patience, Prince Zuko much has happened these last few days," Iroh acknowledged. His somber tone easily recognizable to Zuko. Something was very wrong and Iroh wasn't willing to answer.

"My face. It burns."

Iroh grabbed some salve and started to gently rub the ointment on his scared face. "You were in a terrible incident that threatened your life. I had to get you to safety."

"But what happened? Where is my sister? Where. Is. Azula?" He commanded. The anger in his voice building. Azula was all that mattered to him at the moment. He was responsible for her, if something happened he had to know. "Why won't you tell me?"

Iroh sighed, "the Azula you know is gone. She-"

"Gone! What do you mean gone?" Tears had started to form from his good eye.

"Your father is dead. Azula is the new Fire Lord. You are presumed dead as well."

Zuko pushed Iroh's hand away from his face. "Azula's Fire Lord? Well we have to let her know I'm alive. She can't possibly do this on her own. She's only nineteen, that's too much pressure to be under. We have return to her at once. She needs me."

Zuko tried to lift himself of the cot but Iroh stopped him. "You can't. You're still healing."

"Uncle enough!" Zuko shouted. "Why aren't you allowing me to leave?" A flame lit in his hand. "What aren't you telling me?"

Iroh snapped, "Azula is the reason you have that scar!" He shouted immediately followed by a guilty and angered look.

Zuko was taken aback by his words. _Suffer_. Zuzu stop! "That's not possible. Azula… she'd, she'd never do something like this to me. Never!" He said as tears flooded his good eye.

Zuko and Iroh sat in a saddened silence.

Iroh composed himself, "I'm sorry nephew, but you cannot return home." He placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder to calm him.

" _He's weak. Can't you see Zuko, he wants you to be weak like him. You're not weak, are you?"_

"No!" Zuko yelled shrugging Iroh's hand. He refused to listen to Iroh's words. He wasn't weak, he would never be considered weak. "Azula needs me. If what you say is true, then she'll need me more than ever. I need to go find her," he said finally rising out of his bed.

His entire body felt weak. "Please Zuko. You need your rest, you're still weak from the incident," Iroh begged.

_"Weak. He's calling us weak Zuko. Show him how strong we are!"_

Enraged Zuko shot a fire bolt at Iroh sending him flying through the wall and into the other room. "Uncle," he shouted as he rushed over to his aid. "Uncle I'm so sorry." Zuko checked his pulse, relieved that he still had one.

Zuko cradled Iroh's head in his lap as he frantically looked for anyone that could help. "Somebody help!" He screamed. "Please…. Somebody help," he begged as he leaned over crying into Iroh's chest.

"What happened?" A woman's voice asked. Zuko turned ever so slightly to see who was speaking. Standing there with a horrified look on her face, was a young woman. She must have been barely a year younger than himself. She was dressed in a blue tunic, with long dark brown hair which dropped down to her lower back, her bright blue eyes shined beautifully under the torch lighting.

"It doesn't matter. Please help."

The woman rushed over and knelt beside Zuko on his right side. She ripped open Iroh's tunic and began to examine the burn. "This burn is fresh, but it hasn't done enough to leave any possible long term damage. It's highly probable that going through the wall did more damage than the burn, but I can help him."

Zuko watched in amazement as the women opened her pouch and started to bend the water onto his uncle. "Y… you're a waterbender?" He rhetorically asked. "But what are you doing here in the capital?"

The woman without looking at Zuko answered. "It's complicated and it doesn't matter. What matters now is helping your… father?"

"Uncle," Zuko corrected. "My father is dead." Oazi is dead. The loss of a man he had grown to despise should have felt like a relief, instead he felt a deep pain and sorrow. _Suffer_. The words Ozai had told him during their last encounter that he still couldn't piece together, the words that echoed in his latest nightmare.

"I'm sorry," the woman said interrupting his thoughts. "And we're not in the capital. We're at the Dancing Dragon."

The Dancing Dragon, the last stop before entering the war zone. Zuko had grown familiar with the tavern, having spent many nights reflecting his past decisions and war crimes, plus finding the occasional... companion. "Why did Iroh take me here. So far away?" He asked under his breath.

"Ok. He should recover soon and be back to normal there should be no sca-" the woman paused noticing Zuko's scar. "Spirits, what happened?"

Zuko instinctively brought his hand to cover his face. "I was weak."

"I can help you," the woman said. "I have this special water given to me by the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. It theoretically should be able to fix any wound no matter how old or how bad." She touched Zuko's chin, pulling him to face her. Her touch had lit a fire in him the likes of which he had never felt before.

She gently removed Zuko's hand from his face as their hands fell down to his lap. "Does it hurt?" She kindly asked as their eyes made contact. Gold piercing through blue, and blue melding into gold. It was as if all of time had stood still for one second.

"Not anymore." He muttered. "But it burns, the burning sensation hasn't stopped.

"How long have you had it?"

"A few days at least. I don't know specifically how many. Could be three, could be five, I'm not sure," Zuko said lowering his head, breaking eye contact with the woman.

"How did it happen?"

"I told you. I was weak."

"I don't believe that, you're strong. Anyone who took a hit like that and is still alive has to be strong."

The words gave Zuko a sense of confirmation. This woman might be a just a helpful stranger but her telling him he was strong was all he needed to hear at the moment. Zuko looked down realizing their hands were still interlocked with one another. He quickly released her hand, "you don't have to help me. You've done enough. I'm not sure where uncle was keeping the money but you can take anything you want."

The girl giggled, "I didn't help you for money, although I'm sure Sokka wouldn't mind the extra coin." She said as she muttered the last bit under her breath. "I heard someone yell help, and I came to help. It's what I do."

Zuko was about to say something when a faint voice echoed through the room. "-ara where are you? We have to go!" The man's voice yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I was supposed been ready twenty minutes ago. I wish we had more time but I have to go." Her bubbly tone had been replaced with a genuine sadness. "I hope we meet again…"

"Uhh Lee."

"I hope we meet again Uhh Lee," she teased as she stood up and bended some water from a plant into her pouch. She walked to the door and took on last look at the boy and his uncle.

"Wait I didn't get your name."

"Katara." She smiled as she shut the door leaving him and Iroh.

"Katara…" Zuko repeated.

"Zuko?" Iroh asked as he slowly woke.

"Uncle? Uncle you're ok! I'm so sorry uncle please forgive me. I didn't mean to I-"

"Relax Zuko. I know, it was your inner dragon. It's happened to me a few more times than I'd like to admit. You're quite vulnerable right now and that's when it has it's most power to consume you. But this is where you are better than Ozai and Azula, you won't let it consume you."

"But I'm not strong enough."

Zuko helped Iroh to his feet and assisted him to the bed. "You're stronger than you think my nephew."

 _"I don't believe that, you're strong."_ Katara's words were saying in his head.

"But how do I control it. I've been struggling so hard to not let it, to stay in control. I thought it would be easy. We made a deal that together we could do this, but lately I haven't been myself."

Iroh grunted, clutching his chest were Zuko struck him as he sat down on the bed. "Our dragons are clever. They will tell you what you want to here. But they will always try to take hold of you."

"How do I beat it?"

"You must be stronger. We are the ones in control. That's what happened to Ozai and Azula. They lost their battles and gave in to their inner dragons. Like I said Azula isn't the same girl she was."

"Then she really does need me. If I'm not there to help… she must feel so alone right now. Iroh I have to help her, she needs me."

"No, she doesn't." A man's voice said from the doorway. He was in all black with a blue mask. A mask Zuko knew all too well, the Blue Spirit.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you. The new Fire Lord is offering quite the bounty for your head. Dead or Alive." The blue spirit said as he unsheathed his sword.

Zuko knew that when it came to the Blue Spirit, dead or alive meant dead. "Azula would never."

"Oh but she would." With his free hand he pulled out a letter and tossed it to Zuko.

_1000 gold pieces for the return of Prince Zuko. Dead or Alive._   
_Fire Lord Azula_

Zuko couldn't believe his eyes. Azula had ordered his execution. "I don't… she wouldn't…"

"She is lost Zuko, consumed by her inner dragon," Iroh said finally making himself known.

"I'm not here for you Admiral. You are free to go. I'm only here for the prince," the blue spirit said pointing his blade at Zuko. "Leave now, or become another casualty of war."

"Listen Zuko," Iroh whispered in his ear. "Take this letter, whatever you do, do not open it. Head to Roku island, meet with my contact the Blind Bandit at the White Lotus. She will aid you on your new journey." With that Iroh shot a fire bolt at the blue spirit sending him back out the door. "Go!" Iroh commanded.

Zuko listened as he made his escape. Grabbing the backpack Iroh shoved into his chest. He made his way out of the tavern and onto the streets of Skudai, eventually coming to the outskirts. A thunderstorm had formed over the town and had began it's downpour. Firebending in the rain is a near impossible task, but if anyone could firebend in the rain successfully, it was Iroh.

" _Weakling. You have the power. Leaving him behind. Let me take control and together we can defeat the blue spirit."_

"No!" Zuko shouted into the cool night air, his voice being washed out by the thunderstorm.

" _You're stronger than you think."_  
 _"I don't believe that, you're strong."_

Zuko listened as Iroh and Katara's words rang inside his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The fire lit within him as he transformed into his dragon. The raw power swam through his blood. He let out a mighty roar as he flew back to help Iroh.

The fight between Iroh and The Blue Spirit had taken them out into the streets. Zuko saw them just in time to see a blade run through Iroh's chest. Zuko roared ferociously as he whipped his tail sending the blue spirit several stories into the air. Zuko snatched him out of the air with his teeth as he crunched down on his body. He could feel the bones breaking and blood gushing into his mouth. Zuko shook him around like a rag doll before spitting him out letting him crash down on the ground.

Zuko was about to have more fun with his new toy when he heard Iroh's voice in his head. " _Don't let it consume you."_ Zuko knew Iroh had transformed into his dragon, it was the only way he could have spoken to him in his condition. Zuko turned and watched Iroh return to his human state, the pool of blood magnified by the rain.

Zuko centered himself as he turned back into his human form. He approached the body of the Blue Spirit. He was laughing, struggling to breath and couldn't move, but was able to muster the strength to laugh maniacally. "You're alone now boy. No one is going to help you."

Zuko wiped the blood from his lips, his golden eyes seemingly set a blaze in the rainy night. "You're lucky that Uncle is a good person, otherwise your death would be much, much worse," he said picking up the blade. "Any last words heathen?" He asked as he lifted the sword.

"Wait! I know who killed Lu Ten. It was-" Zuko didn't allow him to finish, he thrusted the blade into the man's heart.

Zuko left the sword resting in his chest as he turned his attention to Iroh. He sprinted towards his wounded uncle. "Uncle!" He shouted as he slid down onto his knees. "Uncle! Please say something. Don't leave me," he begged struggling to find a pulse.

Iroh slowly opened his eyes and coughed up some blood. "Zuko. Don't be afraid. I'll be with my son soon. Just don't… don't let it consume you." Zuko felt Iroh's life fade, his tears blending in with the pouring rain.

He screamed into the night sky as lightning struck. Dozens of lightning strikes surrounded Zuko as he screamed. He felt the surge of energy and power the lightning was providing a him. He pulled out the envelope Iroh had given to him. "Blind Bandit, White Lotus." Zuko muttered under his breath. His journey was just beginning.

 

_Suffer_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a meet cute huh. Next chapter we'll see Katara POV.
> 
> Sorry to see Iroh go. Loved his character in ATLA the ultimate father figure. But Zuko can't have nice things. He has to be alone. It's part of his journey.


	7. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara's pov

Katara and Sokka found themselves hiding out at the Dancing Dragon, hot on the trail of the Blue Spirit. It'd been seven months since their last encounter with him. Katara, or rather the Painted Lady nearly had him had it not been for two dragons leveling the town of Yu Dao. Unfortunately, in the chaos, the Blue Spirit had slipped from her grasp. Since then they've been following rumours and shadows all claiming to have recently seen the fabled assassin. 

"Sokka is there any food left?" Katara asked while laying on the small twin bed. "Because if not you should go to the market and get some, who knows how long it'll take to get through the war zone." 

Sokka grabbed his satchel and started to rummage through it. "Hmm looks like enough food to maybe last us two days. Three if we skip a meal." 

"Like we don't do that already," she sighed. She rolled over and pulled a few gold coins out of her own satchel. "Here," she said tossing the coins at Sokka. "Take those and find some clean water and long lasting food. No meat." 

"No meat!" Sokka exclaimed with a horrified look. "But meat… it's meaty!"

"Meat spoils, we need food that will last. I'm sorry Sokka, but until we get back to Roku Island we can't risk having to stop every other day to resupply." 

Sokka sighed, "yeah, yeah you're right. I'll head down to the market. I'll be back in twenty minutes. Get our stuff ready so we can go when I get back. We don't want to overstay our welcome. Plus there's something odd about the sky today." 

Sokka picked himself up from the floor, grabbed his boomerang and left, leaving Katara alone with her thoughts.

She slowly closed her eyes, it wasn't going to take twenty minutes to pack up the little possessions they had. 

"Somebody help!" A muffled voice shouted from down the hall causing Katara to sit up. She forced herself out of bed and peered out of her room looking down the hall. "Please... somebody help," the voice pleaded. It was coming from the room four doors down. Intrigued and a little concerned by the change in the man's voice, Katara felt herself being pulled in it's direction.

She gently opened the door and noticed a giant hole on the wall leading to another room.

"What happened?" She asked asked the person. A boy, who was hunched over the injured man turned ever so slightly to see if Katara was friend of foe. The boy was in a regal maroon and gold tunic, with his jet black disheveled hair covering parts of his face. He had to have been close to her age, if not a year older. 

"It doesn't matter. Please help," he begged. 

Katara rushed over and knelt beside the worried boy, sitting on his right side. She ripped open the elderly injured man's tunic and began to examine the burn. "This burn is fresh, but it hasn't done enough to leave any possible long term damage. It's highly probable that going through the wall did more damage than the burn, but I can help him."

They boy silently watched as Katara opened her pouch and started to bend the water onto the elderly man. "Y… you're a waterbender?" He rhetorically asked. "But what are you doing here in the capital?"

Katara rolled her eyes, and without looking at him answered. "It's complicated and it doesn't matter. What matters now is helping your… father?"

"Uncle," the boy corrected. "My father is dead." Katara could here the slight tone of pain in the strangers voice. If anyone could relate to his pain, it was her. Losing her father at such a young age had left a hole in her heart, one that was never going to be fixed. 

"I'm sorry," Katara said interrupting her own inner thoughts. "And we're not in the capital. We're at the Dancing Dragon."

Katara continued working on the man's injury when she heard the boy mutter some nonsense about being taken here.

"Ok. He should recover soon and be back to normal there should be no sca-" Katara paused noticing the boys scar. "Spirits, what happened?"

He instinctively brought his hand to cover his face. "I was weak."

"I can help you," Katara said. "I have this special water given to me by the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. It theoretically should be able to fix any wound no matter how old or how bad." Princess Yue had given her the water as a gift for her tenth birthday. She told Katara to never use it for anything other than healing, for that is what it's purpose was. Katara didn't know when she was supposed to use it, but she knew is that whomever she used it on was going to be important to her. So why was she suddenly offering it to this scarred stranger? 

She looked back at him, noticing his shame and embarrassment over his scarred face. She lightly grabbed his chin, pulling him to face her. The heat radiating off of him as she touched him sent a strange warm feeling through Katara's body. 

She gently removed his hand from his face as their hands fell down to his lap. "Does it hurt?" She kindly asked as their eyes made contact. Gold piercing through blue, and blue melding into gold. It was as if all of time had stood still for one second.

"Not anymore." He muttered. "But it burns, the burning sensation hasn't stopped.

"How long have you had it?"

"A few days at least. I don't know specifically how many. Could be three, could be five, I'm not sure," the boys said lowering his head, breaking eye contact with the Katara. His golden eyes told Katara his story, self doubt, and conflicted emotions. Something Katara constantly felt. 

"How did it happen?"

"I told you. I was weak."

"I don't believe that, you're strong. Anyone who took a hit like that and is still alive has to be strong."

Katara watched as her words eased the boy's mind. She might be a just a stranger helping someone in need, but her telling him he was strong was something she was sure that he truly needed to hear in the moment. Katara looked down realizing their hands were still interlocked with one another. She noticed as he quickly released her hand. 

"You don't have to help me. You've done enough. I'm not sure where uncle was keeping the money but you can take anything you want."

Katara giggled, "I didn't help you for money, although I'm sure Sokka wouldn't mind the extra coin." She said as she muttered the last bit under her breath. "I heard someone yell help, and I came to help. It's what I do."

He looked like he was about to say something when a faint voice echoed through the room. "-ara where are you? We have to go!" Sokka's voice yelled.

 

Katara couldn't believe that she spent the last fifteen minutes helping him and the injured man. It felt like it had only been a minute, time with this stranger went far to fast. 

"I'm sorry, but I was supposed been ready twenty minutes ago. I wish we had more time but I have to go." Katara's bubbly tone had been replaced with a genuine sadness. "I hope we meet again…"

"Uhh Lee."

"I hope we meet again Uhh Lee," she teased as she stood up and bended some water from a plant into her pouch. She walked to the door and took on last look at the boy and his uncle.

"Wait I didn't get your name."

"Katara." She smiled as she shut the door leaving him and the man. 

"Katara! There you are," Sokka scolded as he rushed up to her. "Where have you been?" 

"Someone needed help." 

"Well did they pay you?" 

"No, I told them that I wanted to help, for free."

Sokka grunted as they entered their room, "dammit Katara we could've used that money."

"Well sorry," she said bitterly. "Those people looked like refugees and clearly didn't have much, I wasn't just going to demand payment." 

Sokka sighed as he slumped his bag over his shoulder, "I know. But we can't afford to just help for free right now. At least until we get back to Roku Island. Suki should have some supplies and information on the Blue Spirit by time we return." 

Sokka escorted her back to their room where he scolded Katara for not packing. 

"Are you sure Blue Spirit information is the only reason we're visiting Suki?" Katara teased causing Sokka to blush wildly. 

"What? Yeah! Hunting the Blue Spirit is our number one priority," he mumbled. "But if Suki insists on us staying for a while that wouldn't be to bad either." 

"Ugh, you need to just tell her your feelings. The way she looks every time we leave, she clearly wants you to stay." She sighed and turned back to face him. "Would you stay…. If she asked?" 

Sokka darted his eyes to avoid her gaze, "honestly…. Yes. Yes I think I would stay. I'm happy when I'm with her. Happy as I've been in a long time," he admitted, a weight lifting off of his shoulders. "But she never would. It's not like Suki." 

Katara turned away silently as she went back to packing, contemplating her and Sokka's future. Finally, after several moments of uninterrupted silence, she spoke. "I think you should." 

"Should what?" 

"Stay. I think you should stay with Suki. I want you to be happy, and the blue spirit is my personal vendetta, not yours," Katara clarified. 

"Katara… I can't leave you. I'm your older brother. We're family and all we got left," Sokka put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly to reassure her. 

"You forget that I'm well past eighteen now, and that I'm the one who takes care of us," she teased as she draped her satchel over her shoulder. "But we don't need to talk about this right now. We can spend an extra day or two at Suki's place, to discuss. Assuming you stop being a baby and kiss her." 

"Hey!" Sokka quipped. "I'll tell her I like her…. Eventually." 

"Sure you will. Or maybe I should tell her for you. It would be- ow! Spirits what was that for?" She exaggerated, rubbing her shoulder.

"For being rude. And please, I didn't hit you that hard." Sokka declared. "Now come on. Some of the vendors were closing early when I went for some supplies. They were saying a storm is approaching and I'd like to get ahead of it. You might be able to waterbend it off of you, but I can't." 

That was all the permission she needed from Sokka as she bended some water on to him. "Well you're looks like we don't need to hurry since you're already wet." 

Sokka angrily gritted his teeth, "take your water back." 

"You're no fun," she said as she bended the water off of him and back into another flask. 

Katara and Sokka made their way out of the tavern and down the sullied streets of a dying town. The war had done it's far share of damage to smaller towns, while some made war their business and were thriving, others gave up and abandoned their homes and located to safer areas. 

"This place, it's so…. Sad. I can only imagine what this town looked like before the war," Katara stated as her and Sokka cut through a back alley.

The two siblings made their way out of the town just as the rain started to come down. They were close to reaching the woods when Sokka stopped them. 

"Shhhh. Did you hear that?" He whispered.

"Here what!?" Katara whispered back. 

"It sounded like a scream. Like someone needed help." 

"I thought we weren't in the business of helping someone without getting paid." She argued, using his own words against.

"Yeah, but we should still investigate," Sokka said as he ran off in the direction of the scream.

Katara reluctantly followed. "So much for beating the rain," she said as she bended the water away from her. 

She found Sokka kneeling down beside a torn bag. "Something attacked whoever was carrying this. Look at the torn strap," he pointed out. 

"Katara observed the bag. "We should see if there's any clue as to whose bag it is." 

Sokka nodded with agreement, immediately pulling its contents out. "Nothing that gives is a idea of who this belonged too. But…. They probably won't need this anymore," he said as he pulled a small bag of coins out and put them in his own satchel. 

Katara wanted to speak out against robbing someone but, she couldn't deny that they needed it more than a dead man. 

Suddenly they were both interrupted as lighting struck the town. "Did you see that?!" Sokka gasped. 

Katara didn't acknowledge him, she was in awe as dozens of lightning strikes formed, hitting the town. "it's beautiful," she said. 

"And dangerous. C'mon let's go before- what… what is it doing?" Sokka asked as the lighting began to be pulled closer together forming a shield around one area in the town courtyard. 

"It's like it's being controlled." 

"But Katara," Sokka interrupted. "Only an insanely powerful firebender can manipulate lighting. But not even Roku himself could do it in the rain. This isn't natural." 

"It's forming like a lightning tornado?" She questioned. 

"A lightning what? Did you say tornado?! Yeah no thanks, let's get out of here." 

The lighting tornado was closing together, getting closer and closer. "But Sokka what if people are hurt down there. In this rain, I could help." 

"No Katara, we need to leave now!" Sokka shouted pulling her arm, trying to get them into the woods. 

Suddenly, a large and deafening explosion sent Katara and Sokka falling down. They looked to the town as hundreds of lightning strikes struck simultaneously around the entire town. 

Rising to her feet, Katara looked to her brother. "We have to help. I have to help." 

"Katara no it's to dangerous." 

"I'm a master waterbender in the middle of the rain. Nothing is to dangerous." 

"What about that?!" Sokka screamed as he pointed to the sky. Katara looked to see what he was pointed out and gasped at the sight of a dragon shooting up into the sky. 

"Spirits! A dragon… that's how this lightning attack happened. Sokka don't you see?" She asked turning to him and grabbing him by the shoulders. "It wasn't a master firebender, it was a dragon. Their the most powerful firebenders ever." She said bewildered. 

"Yeah well the most powerful firebending creature is coming right for us." He pointed out. Katara turned to see the dragon making a beeline right for them. "Run!" Sokka commanded. 

The two took of into the woods, never looking back. "Don't stop Katara! Keep running!" Sokka's voice said from somewhere to Katara's left. The forest was dense and the torrential downpour didn't help. 

Katara ran until she could barely breathe. She paused to catch her breath, and relax her muscles. "I… think… we're… safe." She exhaustedly said. "Don't you think?" 

"Sokka?" 

"Sokka where are you?!" She yelled, as she surveyed the woods. 

"Sokka?!" 

"SOKKA!!!!"


	8. Lightning Strikes Twice

Azula sat silently on her newly earned throne. She was the now in charge of the fire nation. Not her uncle, not her father, not Zuko… her. She was the Fire Lord.

"Fire Lord Azula. You're coronation is imminent, all your demands have been met," her royal advisor humbly said, giving a deep bow.

"Finally. My reign begins. I will go down as the greatest ruler of all time. I will be the one to put an end to this foolish war," she explained, raising her fist in triumph.

"Yes, Fire Lord Azula. But what of prince Zuko. With him still alive, he cou-" The advisor's sentence was cut short as Azula sent a lightning bolt straight at him, tearing a fist sized hole through his chest.

_"He dare disrespect us by mentioning HIM! No one is to mention Zuko by name in our presence ever again."_

"You know the rules," she said turning to the other advisors, "no one is to mention my brothers name. Not after what he did to me."

"Yes, our benevolent ruler. We will never make the same mistake," and advisor said terrified. This was the fifth advisor Azula had killed since she assumed the role of Fire Lord.

"You're all dismissed. And get rid of… that," she said flicking her wrist over to the dead advisor. "I'll be in my personal chambers. Send the stylists in thirty minutes."

The five advisors nodded and bowed before quickly making their exit leaving Azula alone in the throne room.

"They're afraid of me."

_"Good. The true test of leadership is power through fear. If they are afraid, they'll be to afraid to rise up or disagree. We'll have all the power in the world."_

Azula pulled herself up off her throne and wondered out towards her chambers. Only, her feet didn't take her to their determined destination. Instead, she found herself standing outside of Zuko's old room.

"Zuzu…" her voice trailed off as a sorrow look over took her stoic expression. She took a deep breath and entered his room. It still smelled like him, and memories of the two of them found their way into her head.

"C'mon Zula, hold your arms out like this," a ghost of eight year old Zuko ran across the room.

"Look Zuzu, we're like dragons," Azula's eight year old self followed. The two ghosts ran around the room laughing as they pretended to fly.

A small smile crept on her face, things had been so simple then. Their bond had never been stronger. But then things changed, they became strangers to each other the last year, and she was haunted by memories of how things used to be.

_"Enough! It's foolish to think of the past. We must focus on now, and the future."_

"I just…. I miss this, I miss him," Azula sadly admitted.

" _You miss him? You MISS HIM! After what he did to us?"_

Azula felt herself slowly looking towards the mirror, but she pulled away and put her own arms around her in a hug.

_"LOOK AT WHAT HE DID!"_

Azula's head snapped to the direction of the mirror and her eyes forced to look.

She'd been avoiding mirrors for the last few days. After waking up with an enormous headache and being told that Zuko killed their father and was missing, she couldn't believe it. But the voice had told her that she had injured him trying to protect Ozai, but enraged, Zuko lashed out and attacked her as well.

That's when she first saw it. Her scar. Zuko's fire blast had hit the left side of her face, leaving a permanent scar. A scar that she couldn't bare to accept, or even look at. How could Zuzu do this to her? She didn't believe until the voice showed her.

She was walking through the hallways of the royal palace looking for Zuko to see if he wanted to sneak some fire flakes on the roof as they watched the fireworks as they did the last five years on "Fire Purification Day" when she heard shouting.

She went to investigate and saw Zuko about to strike down Oazi, but she intervened. She attacked Zuko and hit his left side sending him backwards. She rushed over to Oazi to check if he was alive, he was, but barely. She was so relieved that she didn't see Zuko recover and strike. She was sent flying back as she watched Zuko approach Oazi. " _Zuzu stop!_ " she begged. That was all she remembered, for she blacked out from the pain.

" _You see what he did. He hurt us. He tried to kill us. We must kill him."_

Overcome with a bevy emotions, Azula screamed as she punched the mirror, shattering it. She looked down away from the broken mirror, tears flowing down her face as blood dripped from her hand. Her hair a disheveled mess.

"Zuzu, I'm scared," Azula heard, making her look back up at the shattered mirror and saw her past in the reflection.

The ghosts had returned and were lying head to toe on the bed looking up at the ceiling which had a painted dragon yin and yang on it. "What if when we do become dragons I'm not good. What if father doesn't love me anymore?"

"Zula that's ridiculous. Father will always love us. And besides you're already a great firebender-"

"Better than you," Azula's voice teased.

"Pshh, whatever. But you are a great bender. You'll be a great dragon too. It's in our blood."

"Thanks Zuzu. I love you."

"I love you too Zula."

The ghosts faded and the vibrant room returned to it's dull, bleak feeling.

Azula dropped to her knees.

"Why Zuzu? Why did you have to do this? Why did you have to leave me?"

" _He's afraid. He knows you are the better bender and knows you'll best him in an Agni Kai. That's why he ran. He's a coward and we will have our revenge."_

"Our revenge…" Azula repeated. "My revenge. I'm in control. It's my life. My revenge."

_"Of course. You will get YOUR revenge. And I am here to ensure that you do."_

"Yes, you are." Azula said as she wiped the tears from her face and stood up adjusting her outfit accordingly.

She left Zuko's room without making a second look back. She knew what she had to do. As much as it was going to pain her, the next time she saw Zuko, she would have to kill him. He betrayed their nation, he betrayed their father, he betrayed… her.

"Fire Lord Azula there you are," a servant panted as she ran up and bowed. "We were worried when you didn't report to your styling appointment. We're behind schedule now. We must hurry if we are to make the coronation in time." The servant ushered her rapidly back to the Fire Lords chambers.

"Let's begin!" A stylist said enthusiastically.

Azula sat quietly and patiently as almost a dozen servants attended to her robes, body, and face. She tried her best to keep from wincing as they plucked at her eyebrows and worked on the scarred side of her face.

"There we are," the head stylist confidently said, "a proper Fire Lord coronation look. You're as lovely as ever my lady."

"Thank you. Now leave."

"But Fire Lord Azula ther-"

"I SAID LEAVE," she loudly commanded causing most the stylists to run out in fear.

"Of course. Please let us know if you need any further assistance. The coronation is in ten minutes. I recommend you put on your official outfit soon," the head stylist said as he gave a slight bow before making his exit.

She had grown up wearing regal gowns, but since her eighteenth, she spent the majority of her time in regal armor, fighting alongside Zuko.

"Zuko…." Her thoughts once again drifted to her brother.

"Father, if I may…" another ghost of Zuko said. This one was much older, ten years to be exact. "If I may… I recommend you have Azula stay her and keep order in the nation. Let me go to the front lines."

"Is that so? Why should I do that? Azula is a stronger bender than you." Oazi's ghost said. Azula knew where to turn her attention. She wasn't part of this conversation, but she was always listening to her father's meetings. She looked towards the window and saw herself hiding out on the balcony.

"Yes Father, that is true. But if I am to one day rule this nation, I should be the one with battle experience. Let Azula do the boring stuff like keep peace in the city."

Azula looked in confusion, was this how this scenario really went down? Her memories were such a mess as of late.

"Hmmm that is a compelling point. Very well. You go oversee our military strikes, I'll leave Azula to babysit the capital."

"You won't regret this father. I'll show that I'll be a better Fire Lord than Azula could ever be."

The ghosts faded and Azula felt a raging fire grow inside her.

_"He's always been out to get us. To usurp us. He only wanted the throne for himself. He didn't care about you. You were a means to an end."_

Azula sent several lighting bolts are the wall in front of her, burning up an old family portrait. A knock at the door interrupted her rage.

"Fire Lord Azula, it's time," a muffled voice said from behind the heavy door.

Azula sighed as she slipped into her coronation outfit. "I'm ready." The door swung open as several officials walked in and examined her.

"Ready indeed," One of them said. "Now let's go crown our new leader."

Azula followed the group of officials as servants followed, making sure that nothing ruined the moment.

That is until a worried looking advisor ran up to them. "My apologies Fire Lord Azula, but it seems the weather has turned rather suddenly."

"What do you mean?" The head official asked. "The weather was fine not ten minutes earlier."

"Yes, this is true, but the sky well… please come see," he ushered them to the windows. The entourage made their way over to the windows and peered out. "What in the spirits is this?" Someone asked from Azula's left.

The sky had grayed as lighting streaked across the sky, all heading one direction, towards the other side of the mountains.

"Whatever it is, someone or something very powerful must be controlling it," the newly appointed head advisor pointed out.

" _It's him."_

"ZUKO…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm so what really happened??? We have Azula's side, we have bits of Zuko's... So what's the truth.


	9. Reborn

Zuko flew angrily back to his things only to see two figures rummaging through his things. With a terrifying roar he sent the two running through into the forest, the forest he was previously running towards. A forest that people considered haunted due to the amount of death that took place in the forest. Somewhere in the center of the forest was what used to be a great city built by Sozin and Roku themselves. It was supposed to be a beacon of the fire nation's advancement and achievement. Instead, it was the sight of the first great battle between the Loyalists and Separatists, or rebellion as they were commonly called. Hundreds of thousands of fire nation soldiers and civilians were killed, raped, and murdered. It quickly fell into rubble and ash, and was abandoned, leaving the forest to consume it. Most who dared traverse the forest often met the same fate of those damned souls a hundred years ago.

No, he was not going to pursue the two thieves, they would be dead soon enough. Consumed by the horrors that plagued the forest.

Once he landed, Zuko transformed back to his human form. Eagerly, he grabbed his pack and checked to see what was taken. "Of course they took the coins," he frustratedly commented.

" _You know where to get more…. He's bound to have some."_

Zuko listened to the words he was being told. He never envisioned his life as being someone who would rob the dead, but the voice is right. He was bound to have some.

Quickly and quietly, Zuko ran back through the town before he reached the body of the Blue Spirit.

He rapidly searched the corpse for any form of currency, but he found nothing.

" _You know where else to check."_

Zuko nodded and rose back up. He turned as he made his way back to the tavern but paused, looking back at the corpse one last time. "I'm sorry Uncle. But I'm not the man you think I am. I can't be. I'm just not good enough."

He returned to his and Iroh's room and rummaged through the now useless belongings. A sword, a white lotus tile for pai sho, a tea kettle and cup, some other items, but no actual money.

_"There's someone else who has money. He won't mind, we did just kill him after all."_

Zuko's golden eyes widened, of course, the blue spirit is a paid assassin, he will certainly have the money. He collected himself, grabbing the sheathed sword and left, but not before grabbing the white lotus tile, it was the lightest memorabilia of his uncle he could carry.

The rain had lightened from a torrential downpour to a standard thunderstorm when Zuko made his way back out of the tavern. The blue spirits body was still lying disfigured on the ground with the blade still firmly placed in his chest.

"Wait. I know who killed Lu Ten! It was-" the blue spirit's last words filled Zuko's head. He suddenly found himself wishing he had let the murderer finish, at least then he could do something good for his uncle.

Zuko knelt down beside the corpse and searched the pockets finding the note, or rather bounty Azula had written. He tucked it in his own pocket for safe keeping. He didn't need more people to try to come after him. Zuko also found a key in the shape of a dragon. A blue dragon on one side, and a red on the other.

"The Dragon's Breath?" Zuko questioned. Years ago, he had heard of the Dragon's Breath in rumours and the occasional drunken tale. It was a hidden bar for the worst criminals in the fire nation. One day he decided to explore the accuracy of these tall tales and discovered them to be true. And to his own surprise, he successfully found it, hidden within the Dancing Dragon itself. As crown prince of the fire nation he was too recognizable to get in. He sent in one of his most trusted lieutenants in to observe, but Jee never returned.

Maybe now with the hideous scar he would be able to gain access, but even then, he had a suspicious feeling that he would still be questioned. He needed a better disguise.

" _Take it. He doesn't need it."_

Zuko turned his attention back to the corpse he had stealing from. Without hesitation he removed the blue mask from the covered face and the sword from the impaled chest. "This… this will work."

 

**-oXo-**

 

The doorman stood menacingly as he drank and surveyed the room. High ranking generals, ruthless criminals, and the greatest thieves in the world, all hiding out in one place. A secret kept from commoners and even royalty, only considered a myth, and that's how they preferred things. Working with both sides of the war usually didn't end well, but here in the Dragon's Breath, all sins were erased.

A loud thumping sound came from the door. Begrudgingly, the doorman turned his attention and opened the eye slot.

"What do ya- oh well look who's returned. The infamous blue spirit. Looks like you've completed that secret task."

The blue spirit stood in silence, waiting.

"Never was one for talkin was ya. Very well," he said as he opened the door allowing the Blue Spirit to enter. They exchanged nods as the blue spirit walked back to the hallway.

"Hmmm interesting, seems a bit thinner than I remember. Ahh but it's been days, who cares," he told himself as he went back to surveying the room of merrily drinking criminals.

Zuko walked without trying to be seen, despite disguised as one of the greatest assassins in the fire nation's history. He knew that these 'people' if he could even call them that, wouldn't bat an eye at him if he stayed quiet and went right to his room.

"Well, well, well. The fabled assassin returns. Successfully I presume," an all to familiar voice said as Zuko was about to head down the hallway.

"Zhao… well we shouldn't be surprised by his presence here."

Zuko reluctantly turned back around to face his Admiral.

"What no hello for an old friend?" Zhao asked. He pulled Zuko in by the collar. "What, killing the prince to much for you. You've done it before," he whispered.

Zuko used his forearm to break free from Zhao's grip. "ahh I see. Don't like people knowing your dirty secret. Be a shame if somehow that information got out." Zuko was temporarily taken aback by the new information. Now he really regretted killing the Blue Spirit so quickly.

If he thinks it's the blue spirit, and his last words were trying to tell me who actually did it. What is the truth? Zuko thought to himself.

Zuko used his firebending to fill his throat, a trick that would allow him to alter his voice. "Back off Zhao. I have no time for your games. I need to leave," he said in a deeper and raspier voice than normal.

Zhao took a step back. "Whatever you say…" he said suspiciously, but Zuko paid no attention to it. Zhao was suspicious by nature. 

Zuko turned and made his way down the hallway until he came to the blue spirits room. "Thank Agni that the key is the same as the dragon on the door," he whispered to himself as he unlocked the door.

There wasn't much in the room, just some rand origami laid out on the vanity. It looked practically unused. He rummaged through all the drawers and things that could be used as possible secret storage. Zuko sighed but just before giving up completely, he heard a creak in the floorboard.

He used one of his blades to pry open the floorboard and found more than what he was looking for.

"The Blue Spirit's prized treasures," Zuko said as he pulled out a medium sized coin purse. It must have been filled with hundreds of gold coins.

" _With that much money we should have no problem returning to Azula, killing her, and claiming the throne."_

"What? No I'm not going back, and I'm not killing Azula. She needs me, but I promised uncle to do what he asked."

" _The dead make no requests."_

"We're going to find the Blind Bandit and that's final."

" _Very well…"_

Zuko was pulled out of his inner thoughts by a something reflecting off his sword into his eye. "What's this?" He questioned, gently lifting a necklace with a blue stone in the center. He flipped it over and read the inscription out loud, " **To my beloved Kya. May we be together forever."**

_"No doubt a trophy he collected."_

"Still, it's gold, and I'm pretty sure that's sapphire in the center, which means it's valuable. The dead don't need gold."

_"Now you are thinking correctly."_

Zuko stuffed the coin purse and necklace into his own pack and exited, closing the door behind him.

Upon returning to the lobby he noticed that that the tone had shifted. The men who were drinking and laughing had shifted towards more serious tones.

Zuko could feel each of them laying their eyes on him, he was in trouble and had to get out fast. The doorman interrupted Zuko's train of thought by standing in front of the door. He was preventing Zuko's exit.

" _They know."_

"Impossible."

"Going somewhere?" The doorman asked.

" _We can take them. Let me take over, just like before."_

Zuko refused as he unsheathed both his swords and using his firebending ignited the blades.

"The… the Blue Spirit can't do that!" The doorman nervously pointed out.

"Look boys it's Crown Prince Zuko, there's a thousand gold coin bounty on his head," Zhao shouted as he slowly slinked into the background. The dozen or so men that were in the lobby stood and glared at Zuko weapons drawn ready to strike.

"Shit."

Zuko charged at the closest assailant, quickly dispatching him by way of decapitation. As an experienced war hero, criminal to some, he know the quickest way to win a fight was fear. Seeing a friend get decapitated as their body withers in the flame is one way to send a message. Unfortunately, these weren't rebellion soldiers or civilians, while taken aback by the ferocity in which Zuko killed on of them, they were determined to claim his bounty.

Zuko fought of the the next three as they attacked from his front and left sides. Each on wielding a variation of a sword. All Zuko needed was to get one hit in, one hit would hopefully catch an article of clothing on fire. It would distract while he moved in for the striking blow.

Still, these were extremely experienced individuals and he couldn't take them all out on his own. He successfully slayed two more attackers but it only seemed to outrage the other nine still standing.

" _Let me help. We will die if you don't."_

Zuko accepted. Willingly he let his inner dragon take over. Zuko dropped his blades and removed his mask. His eyes were a blaze as he roared releasing a deadly blast of fire to the five incoming attackers. The five were instantly turned into ash. The blast hit the bar causing an explosion that blew a hole straight up through the floor of the Dancing Dragon all the way to through the roof.

The structural damage was to much as the building started to collapse on itself. "The damned prince dropped the building on us! Move your ass!" A voice from one of the men he had been fighting shouted. Zuko looked around as the four remaining men along with the doorman ran up and away from the crumbling building.

Zuko placed the mask in his pack, sheithed his swords, and went to follow but was stopped by a sharp pain in his side. He looked down and saw the tip of a dagger piercing left side his gut.

"I knew it was you Zuko. I've been around you far too long to not recognize that annoying nuisance of a voice." Zhao said from behind him as he twisted the dagger. "This has been a long time coming. You have been a thorn in my side since you took command. You're weak like your father thought. I'm surprised you had the balls to actually kill him. But of course you did it the cowards way."

 _"I am no coward!"_  
"I am no coward!" Zuko shouted as he morphed into his dragon form. He tail whipped Zhao into some rubble and flew up and out of The Dancing Dragon.

Barely in control of his movements, be struggled to stay in air.

"East. Just keep going east." He thought. But the pain, even with the wound being smaller while in his dragon form, the dagger was still lodged in him and dealt enough damage while he was in his Zuko form.

He glanced down to see what he was flying over. Green, he was somewhere over the republic city forests.

Green, green was the last thing he saw as he fell out of the sky, plummeting deep into the haunted forest of the former Republic City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the whole republic city is a comic/Korra thing but since we won't be going that far in the future and this is a completely different story I chose to use it.
> 
> I like to imagine the forest as a mix of the dead marshes from LOTR and the forest in A Princess Bride. With hints of the swamp from ATLA. 
> 
> But more will be explained about the forest next chapter. We all know who's currently there. ;)
> 
> P.S. I figured that you could do a lot with firebending. So if he used it to fill his throat, he could disguise his voice. Maybe that doesn't work out, like realistically but why not haha.


	10. Into The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry for the two weeks delay. End of the semester and then getting a second job, has really pushed me to exhaustion on some days. It's rare I have time off nowadays. But I'm still committed to this story.

Katara felt trapped. 

No sense of direction, no gear outside what she was carrying, no Sokka.

These woods, why did they run into these damned woods? She thought. 

"Spirits," she swore, "Sokka where are you?" 

She shouted and shouted until she could feel her voice start to wear out. "don't worry Katara, you're a strong capable master waterbender," she told herself. 

Still, being stuck in a seemingly never ending forest that people claimed was haunted was less than ideal. Being without the one person she's had by her side all her life was even lose. 

She wandered, and wandered, until her feet could take her no further. Was she making any progress trekking through this hellish environment? Or was she going in circles? She had no idea. But maybe a semi-decent night rest would allow her to regain her voice and whereabouts. She had to come out of the woods eventually. 

She found a dry patch of grass planted against a large oak. She curled up against the tall tree and slowly drifted into a uneasy rest. 

Unfortunately, spirits had other plans for Katara as she was woken by a loud crashing sound. 

"Sokka!" She screamed as she was awakened. Sokka was still nowhere to be seen. 

"Ugh, how long was I asleep?" She asked herself. It must not have been to long since the moon was still high up in the sky from what she could tell. 

She heard what sounded like a wounded animal just up ahead. It was crying out in pain. Slowly, carefully she approached the wounded creature. Whatever it was, it was in serious pain to be making those noises. It was bound to attract a predator. 

At least she thought, until she saw what was truly making the groans. 

She ducked for cover behind a fallen trunk, "you've got to be kidding me. A dragon?!?!?" Katara was to afraid to move, but with each groan it made, her heart shrank. It was in pain and needed help. 

She took a few deep breaths and slowly peaked over the trunk. The beast was stuck and something shiny was sticking out of its back. She pulled herself of the ground and cautiously approached the dragon. 

"Hello there majestic beast, I'm Katara," she said. She didn't want to just approach the dragon without making it away of her presence first. It could be deadly, if she didn't. "I'm a healer, and I'm here to help."

The dragon upon flower examination had beautiful white scales, with a shimmering gold trail that started from the head to it's tail. But the most noticeable thing were the fangs. It's mouth was covered in red, blood, she told herself. The fangs would tear through her in seconds. 

Her eyes examined the rest of its body until they stopped at the shining piece of metal, that turned out to be a dagger. How did the dagger manage to even penetrate it's scales, she wondered. Dragons had been known to be practically impervious to standard weaponry which is why the were so dangerous. 

She approached where the dagger was lodged, "okay now I'm going to yank this out. It's going to hurt," she commented, hoping the beast would understand her. 

Three… two… one… she pulled the dagger and the force of removal sent her stumbling back and falling on her rear. The dragon let out a harsh growl of pain. 

It snapped a few times in her direction, as a means to just lash out. Katara understood, dislodging the dagger had caused it tremendous agony. The blood had started to ooze out of the wound, quicker than Katara thought it would. 

"Spirits!" She exclaimed as she bent the water from on of her pouches and onto the the wound. The soothing feel of the healing waters seemed to put the restless dragon at ease. 

"It's going to be okay," she told it. Why am I talking to a dragon, it can't understand you, she thought. Suddenly the dragon started to rise, but it stumbled, still weak from it's injury. 

"Sit back down! You're to weak. I'm not finished with you," she swore. She was talking to the dragon like she was talking to Sokka. 

Sokka… her thoughts drifted back to her brother, hoping that he was okay. That wherever he is in these woods, that he's safe. "C'mon Katara, of course Sokka's okay. He's smart, savvy, and adaptable. He'll be fine," she told herself, hoping it was true. 

It took roughly fifteen minutes longer than she expected to heal the wound. She didn't understand how the eight inch dagger penetrated so deep and hit more than a few organs. But she didn't think the dragon was going to be the one to provide those answers for her. 

Exhausted, she pulled herself up on her feet. Dawn was quickly approaching and she must have only gotten one or two hours of sleep. She bowed to the dragon, proud of her accomplishment. How many people could say they went face to face with an actual living dragon and lived. 

She started to head back to the tree she had found shelter in when a gust of wind forced her to fall forward. Startled, she turned to see the dragon had taken off. 

Mysterious, the dragon was. She had never thought to be in such close proximity of one, let alone to be healing it. Katara took another look at the bloody dagger in her hand. It was clearly a Loyalist fire dagger. She studied it over, occasionally catching her own reflection, reminding her that she needed rest. But something about the way the blood reacted to the dagger, almost as if it were… 

"POISONED!" She shouted. The dagger was laced with a poison. While she had healed the wound, she didn't heal the poison that was seeping into the dragon's blood. 

She shot back up, and sprinted the direction the dragon had took off. Looking up she could see the creature, it was struggling to stay above. Katara didn't pay attention to her surrounds as she was constantly running into trees and amassing cuts on her arms and face. It didn't matter what scars she got, that dragon was going to die if she doesn't get to it in time. It could only stay in the air for so long, eventually it would crash back down. 

She followed it for ten more minutes. If she wasn't exhausted earlier, now, well now she didn't even know what she was. 

What was certain, was that she still wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Until she ran into something forcing her to fall on her rear for the second time that night. 

A little dazed from the blow to her head, Katara dizzily looked up to see what she hit. 

"Katara?" A blurry figure asked, "Katara!!!" 

After blinking a couple times to readjust her eyes, she recognized the blurry figure. "Sokka," she yelled, pulling her big brother into a bear hug. "Oh thank Tui and La, you're alright." A few tears flew down her cheeks. Her and Sokka had been separated before, and over a lot longer time period, but something about being separated in a seemingly never ending haunted forest made Katara most relieved to be reunited with her brother. 

"Katara, I thought I'd lost you. Don't ever run off like that again. Okay?" He calmly said. 

"Okay," she answered releasing him from her embrace. 

"Katara… spirits Katara!! Are you okay?" Sokka worriedly asked after noticing the bloody dagger in her hand. 

"What?" she asked confused, "oh this. This dagger isn't mine. Neither is the blood. It belongs to," she looked up to the sky, "Oh spirits, how could I have lost it."

Katara pushed past her brother and stared to sprint back into the forest. 

"Lost what? Hey wait Katara get back here!!" Sokka gave chase. "I literally just said don't run away like that. And what does she do? She runs off like that." 

They must have been close to the outskirts of the forest as the density of the trees started to dissipate. The thick, luscious, green that had immersed them, was quickly replaced by burnt, dead, brown. 

"Katara, slow down," Sokka begged. She was getting to far out of sight for him. Thankfully, dawn had come, as the soft light allowed better vision. Not enough to fully see, but enough to notice the blue standing out in the array of brown and dark green. 

Sokka stopped when he reached a small clearly where Katara had knelt down and hastily began to do something. 

He approached and noticed she was healing someone. A young man with a hideous burn mark on the left side of his face. He was unconscious. 

"Katara, is this who you were talking about?" He asked, taking a seat beside her and pulling out the proper medical supplies he was carrying. 

Katara felt panicked. What was Lee doing out here in the middle of the woods, alone. He was injured, and unconscious. She closed her eyes, embracing the terrible curse Hama had bestowed upon her. Blood bending. She hated what she was. She hated that she was forced to learn the darkest form of waterbending. Something that was so pure, and beautiful. Manipulated to be dark and cruel, but powerfully, oh so powerful. 

She was thankful that she had stumbled upon that kind healer Song, who had shown her how to apply it for medical use. Something so terrible and evil, could in fact be used for good, to help people. She could catch diseases, infections, poisons, and bend them out of the person's bloodstream. 

She checked his vitals, they were weak, barely noticeable if Katara wasn't using her bending. He was poisoned, and was going to die soon if she didn't do something. "Sokka, I need a piece cloth, and start brewing some tea. Use the angelica root. If I can heal him, that'll help with the fever he'll have to fight," she commanded. 

Sokka nodded, handed her the cloth and pulled out the teapot. He ran off to grab some firewood. 

Alone, Katara turned and talked to the unconscious Lee. "Lee, if you can hear me, it's Katara. What's about to happen is going to feel… unnatural. But please know that I'm only trying to help you. And this will help you." 

She worked tirelessly, pushing herself past the point of complete exhaustion. Two major healing sessions in under an hour was something she had never done before. It was something she didn't even think she was capable of, but she persisted. 

Sokka had gotten the tea ready to be brewed just as Katara finished bending the poisoned blood out of Lee. 

"What do we do now?" He asked. 

Lying down beside Lee, Katara answered, "now… now we wait." She closed her eyes and slowly drifted into a much needed rest.

She had saved a dragon, and Lee in one day. But it was strange that both had similar injuries, but everything was strange these days. And Katara didn't have the energy to pry the information out of Lee. At least not today. 

"Strange isn't though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be so fun now that Katara and Zuko, I mean Lee, are going to have a lot of interactions now. And especially how Sokka is going to be catching on. 
> 
> And to see if Katara could put two and two together.


	11. Azula Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in control of the entirety of the Fire Nation, Azula has become more powerful than any person her age has been before. 
> 
> So how come she doesn't feel like she's the one in power?

Azula's crowning ceremony went perfectly as planned. Her subjects showed her copious amounts of support and love. They accepted her, or at least they were to afraid not to.

"Fear leads to unwavering loyalty," Ozai had always told them. "If they fear you, they will never betray you." Clearly he was wrong. All their lives, Zuko had been afraid or Ozai, yet when the time came, Zuko betrayed him, Zuko killed him, Zuko left her alone.

_"Enough. Why is it always about him. He is nothing."_

"But he's not. He's still out there. I saw that lightning storm. Only Zuko, Uncle, or I could do something that powerful. And those two are bound to be together."

Azula was sitting alone in her throne room. She had sent her help and advisors away for the rest of the afternoon. There was no need for peasants and servants to be around her in her most glorious moment.

It should've been glorious. It should be the happiest day of her life. Becoming Fire Lord was something that seemed impossible. She always dreamt of the moment. Zuko decides to not want the crown and their father grants her the privilege of ruling the country. But things don't go as we hope them to go.

Instead, she is ruling the country alone, with her traitorous brother in the wind.

_"No doubt plotting to usurp us. He has to be eradicated. That's why you allowed The Blue Spirit to… help."_

She sighed, in a moment of pure weakness and rage, she sent the most lethal and infamous assassin in the known world to kill her brother. Killing him would stop all doubt of whether or not she was fit to rule, but she wishes she stopped herself.

_"Having regrets are we?"_

"No. Yes."

" _Indecision doesn't lead to a powerful ruler. It makes you weak. Just like him. Like all of them."_

"I don't want him dead. Not really. I want him gone, out of my head and out of my life. But dead, I just don't know."

_"He won't be bothering you soon enough. He'll be gone… forever."_

Suddenly, the doors swung open as one of the many messengers stormed in.

"Apologies Fire Lord Azula, but we just got reports from spies saying that Lord Iroh is dead," the man hastily said, sparing no breath in-between words.

She nodded, as the messenger quickly retreated out of the room leaving her to her solitude.

_"Good, that oaf is gone. Zuko has no one. No support no help. With Iroh out of the way, he will quickly be dealt with."_

She couldn't find the right words. While Iroh was never her favourite, for always favoring Zuko over her, she was still a little dumbfounded by the information.

Her and Zuko, that's all that is left of the royal family, of the royal bloodline. And soon enough, it would only be her. And she was nowhere near ready to find a suitable partner and have a child.

How could anyone love her with such a disfigurement. A disfigurement that Zuko gave her.

_"We don't need that. We'll rule for a hundred years. We will be the most powerful Fire Lord in existence. Whoever follows will look worthless compared to us."_

She sighed and slumped further into the now uncomfortable throne. When they were kids and Uncle Iroh was Fire Lord, he often let them play pretend in the throne room.

Azula remembered sitting in the back then, gigantic throne, pretending to rule her subjects, which consisted of Zuko and the few turtle ducks they "borrowed" from the pond. The throne, as large as it seemed, felt more comfortable, more inviting. And her crown, which Zuko had made specifically for her, was so beautiful and light.

Now, now the throne felt like she was sitting on nails, and the crown she wore felt heavy, felt wrong.

"Is this what I deserve? To live uncomfortably in what should be a lavish life."

_"No. We deserve the best. We are the best. The best is yet to come."_

She listened but part of her didn't think it was true, that the dragon was manipulating her. As if it had its own mind, it's own agenda. She knew that since her eighteenth birthday that she was… different. Even Zuko was different. Everything about their lives changed. Becoming a dragon had seemed like such a blessing, but now it felt like a curse.

A curse, that was awfully persuasive.

_"I can feel your allegiance shifting. The light, it's calling to you. But that is for the weak. That is the path of weakness, and passively watching your life go by. You want control of your life don't you?"_

"Yes, of course I do."

" _Then you won't let the light corrupt you."_

"Never."

She hoped more than anything that after Zuko was dealt with that she could find her peace. That she could be happy again.

But did she deserve happiness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Azula has been my favorite thing about this. Since in this story her and Zuko are twins and had a similar to ATLA childhood, but at the same time, different, I love showing her as something different. 
> 
> They were young and the only thing they had, the one thing they could rely on was eachother. 
> 
> I also love showing that she is still not truly in control. She is letting her dragon get the best of her. With Zuko, we didn't really have a lot of back and forth between him and his dragon. He is seemingly very much able to make decisions without it's input. They've kind of come to the conclusion that they are one side of the same coin. 
> 
> With Azula, all these things have happened to her, her father died, her brother scarred and betrayed her, and now she's alone. For the first time in her life, she's alone. And she's still hazy on the details. Is it the truth? Or is it the truth her dragon wants her to believe?
> 
> Wow this is long... My bad. Keep reading and comment if you want. I love all input and love to hear your thoughts or even ideas of where you think the story going.


	12. Not Alone

_"Suffer"_

_"Zuzu stop!"_

_"I'll kill you"_

The three sayings haunted Zuko's unconsciousness. Pieces, fragments of what happened that fateful night. Never the full picture. Just glimpses.

With those words echoing, Zuko was frozen in place as darkness surrounded him, it consumed him. The one shining light was fading. He was sinking, drowning... dying in a sea of black.

"Help," he tried to scream, but his voice wielded no weight. It was a silent plea, more like a prayer. But no one would answer. No one ever answered.

Zuko sank lower and lower, the light that was so strong was nearly non-existent. It was only getting further and further away, soon enough it would be gone, and Zuko would be alone in the dark.

"Lee?!?!" A faint feminine voice said.

Lee… that named seemed familiar. Where did he hear that name before?

"Lee, can you hear me?" The voice was louder now. The light was growing stronger suddenly, Zuko could feel the warmth of the light reaching him.

Was he Lee? No, he was Zuko, the prince of the Fire Nation. The rightful ruler. The banished and hunted prince.

"Lee wake up, you're having a nightmare. Wake up!" The voice commanded.

Zuko watched as the light got closer. He could feel the power coming back to him, the inner fire had returned to him. But he was still struggling. The light, it was his way out, but it was just out of reach. The darkness was still holding him back, keeping him from reaching the light.

It was hopeless, he was trapped. When all hope felt lost, and Zuko accepted his defeat, his death, something unexpected happened.

A brown skinned hand shot through the light. It was offering him their hand. With the last of his strength Zuko broke his hand free and grasped the hand. The hand pulled him into the light.

Zuko shot up from his sleeping sack with a like gasp, accidentally bumping his head on something. More like someone.

"Ow," Zuko and the girl said simultaneously.

Once Zuko's blurry vision subsided, he took in his surroundings. A familiar looking girl who was berating someone while furiously rubbing her head. That must have been what he bumped into. And the other man who was roughly Zuko's age, was arguing right back at her.

"What's going on?" He asked.

The couple stopped their bickering and looked at him. They immediately flooded him with questions.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Lee are you okay? How did you get here? Where's your uncle?" The girl asked.

So he was Lee, and the girl was… "Katara." Zuko's voice was hoarse.

"Yes, Lee. It's Katara. I found you unconscious, just lying here. And.. and you were dying."

Dying… something he's come to close to the last week.

Katara's eyes met his own, and Zuko could've sworn the entire ocean lived in those beautiful blue eyes.

"How… how am I even alive?" He hesitantly asked. "Where am I?"

"Katara helped you. She's a healer, it's what she does," the boy beside them, whom Zuko had forgotten all about, said.

Zuko got an actual look at the boy this time. Dressed in similar blue garb of Katara. Similar skin tone, eyes. Similar everything. It was clearly her brother. "And you are?"

"Name's Sokka," he said extending his hand after Katara shot him a glare. "I'm Katara's older brother and protector," he finished.

Zuko watched as Katara instantly punched Sokka in the arm. Definitely a sibling relationship. He watched as the two siblings went back to bickering.

He took this moment to gather his surroundings. They were somewhere in a forest. But which forest?

"Pardon the interruption, but where are we?"

The bickering siblings once again stopped and turned their attention to him.

"That's the thing Lee.. we don't actually know. We're somewhere in the forest. And Sokka and I got separated in her while being chased by a dragon."

_"She saw us."_

"A dragon?"

Katara nodded, about to speak when the tea kettle whistled. Sokka reached for the tea, and Katara dug in her bag pulling out two cups. "Sorry we don't have anymore cups. And yeah. A white dragon. It was magnificent," she answered.

"She means terrifying. It was terrifying, that beast chasing us into the woods," Sokka interrupted.

Zuko had pulled out his own tea cup, it was chipped from his encounter with Zhao. A frown overtook his face.

"Lee, are you okay?

Zuko wiped his face to hide any tears that we're trying to form. "Yeah, it's just that… tea, tea was my uncle's thing," he sadly stated.

"What happened? I saw you with him two days ago," Katara asked. Zuko could see that she was a little uncomfortable at the thought of prying into his life. But he was already lying about who he was. He wanted that to be the only like in his life. That he was Prince Zuko, son to former Fire Lord Ozai, brother to now Fire Lord Azula.

"We were attacked. He died protecting me," Zuko said in no louder than a whisper, but Katara heard, as did Sokka.

While Sokka didn't like this new addition to their group, nor did he like they way him and his sister were staring, he did feel sympathetic towards him. "That's rough buddy," Sokka told him.

Zuko nodded, he appreciated the kindness the two basically strangers had given him.

Dusk was approaching, as the forest quickly turned from a standard regular forest to something much worse. The shadows hitting the trees made them almost feel alive. "Which, forest are we in exactly?" Zuko asked while nervously looking around.

"Just a regular forest," Katara reassured putting her hand on his knee. Sokka glared at Lee once again.

"Sorry, it's just… it's been a long day," Zuko acknowledged as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Okay that's enough," Sokka said as he shoved some food at Katara and Lee. "It's not much, but it'll help. I'm assuming you don't have any food."

Zuko pulled his pack over onto his lap, he rummaged through his belongings pulling out a few things. He was careful not to pull out his new mask.

_"We should kill them and take their food. The girl has already seen too much."_

"I'm not going to kill them. Katara has been nothing but kind," he glanced over to Sokka who was currently eyeballing him, "but maybe Sokka if he continues to stare at me like that."

Night arrived as Sokka was struggling to keep the fire ignited. "Curse these spark rocks!" He declared.

Zuko shifted closer to the fire, "here let me." He pushed Sokka aside and brought his hands to his mouth. He breathed the fire onto his hands and gently placed the fire onto the logs which ignited them instantly.

"Wait you can breath fire?!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Yeah, sort of. It's a trick I learned when I was younger," Zuko admitted. "I would've just shot the blast from my fists, but I didn't want to frighten you."

Katara crept closer to Lee's side. This man was… interesting, unique, and handsome. She wasn't even a little bit bothered by his scar. If anything it told her that he was willing to take the harshest punishment and still be able to come out on top.

She wished to learn more about Lee, but she knew that fate was never kind. By morning he would probably leave them, and she would most likely never see him again.

Zuko glanced towards Sokka who was still giving him angry glares every now and then. It was no doubt due to the fact that the beautiful waterbender, his sister, had gotten a lot closer since he started the fire.

"Don't worry," he said to Sokka. "Once daybreak's I'll be on my way."

That seemed to help ease the glares he was receiving from Sokka. But he couldn't help but look over to Katara who had slowly scotted away. That was a worse feeling than Sokka's annoying glares could ever cause.

He turned and looked towards her. Her beautiful brown skin shimmered in the fire light. A small smile crept on her face, followed by a soul melting laugh. Sokka was making some dumb joke, but Zuko really didn't care about him. His eyes only focused on Katara. He suddenly found himself not wanting to depart without her.

_"This one is… special. Maybe we shouldn't kill her after all."_

At least they could agree on something.

The moon rose higher in the night sky. Katara watched as Lee reheated the fire one last time before they slept. Usually they would have someone stay up and be a lookout. But being stuck in the middle of a forest that no one would dare willingly enter, they didn't need one.

She didn't mind not sleeping near the fire tonight, she wanted to be near Lee. Maybe when Sokka tell asleep, they could talk. She could get to know him before he departed.

Plus Lee was naturally warm, being around him was more than pleasant. The moon rose higher until it was almost at its peak. Being the great waterbender she was, she could feel it. The moon, regardless of its shape, once it was all the way up in the sky she could feel her power strengthening.

She heard Sokka slightly snoring on the other side of the fire. She could see Lee's eyes still open as he was staring up at the sky. Now was her chance.

"So Lee," she whispered to get his attention. "What's… what's your story."

Zuko sighed, she wanted to no more about him. But if she knew the truth of who he was, what he's done, she would never be able to think of him the same again. He just wanted her to remember him as a thankful stranger. Someone who was happy to be around her, but had to leave.

"Wealthy upbringing, war, death… the usual here in the fire nation," he finally responded.

Katara was disappointed in his response. He was hiding something, but was too upset or traumatized. It probably had to do with the scar. If he was a soldier, then it was a battle injury. But Lee just didn't have a soldier look.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Well uhhhh… me and Sokka came here when we were young. Our tribe was doing a routine fishing trip but a storm knocked us off course. We had entered Fire Nation waters," she paused. The memory still painful to think about, let alone talk.

"You were attacked," he assumed. How could he have known?

"Y… yes. How did you know?" She asked as she rolled over to face him. He was already looking at her. His pale skin glowed under the moonlight. His scar seemed to be calling to her and she remembered her previous offer to heal it. How she told him that she would know when to use it. Was she really going to use it on him, someone she had just met? Oddly enough she was tempted.

Subconsciously she found her hand drifting towards his face. He caught it. His touch sent a small spark through her entire body. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm sorry," she said.

She saw a small smile appear on his face. "It's ok. I just… I haven't allowed anyone to touch my face yet. It's still to… fresh," he admitted.

Part of Zuko wanted her to touch it, as if that once she did it would just vanish. He remembered Katara's generous offer to heal it mere minutes after they met. But he wasn't worth it, she couldn't waste something that powerful on him.

" _Why not? Why don't we deserve to be healed?"_

"Because she has a brother, and other loved ones that might one day need that more than me."

The two stared into each other's eyes. Blue met gold, as fire met water. Something felt different, it felt right.

"So where are you going to go?" Katara finally asked.

Zuko thought. Should he tell her the truth? She deserved some truth.

"Roku Island. I'm trying to reconnect with someone," he answered.

Someone? Katara thought. So he had someone. Her eyes looked away from him. Zuko could sense her dismay at the thought of him reconnecting with… "someone".

"My uncle's colleague. He said to find them and they would be able to help me with my journey. It was his dying wish," Zuko admitted.

Katara's hand shot for Lee's. "Lee," she said hesitantly. "You don't have to go alone."

Zuko wanted to say something, but her hand seemed to have melted into his. It felt right, like they belonged hand in hand for the rest of his life. But his life was complicated and cursed, there was no way he could bring her into it. It still didn't stop him from holding on to her hand until he was forced to leave.

"I do. It's my journey alone. And I couldn't ask you and your brother to accompany me when I'm sure you have places to go."

Katara giggled, "no Lee, you don't understand. Me and Sokka, that's where we're going. So you won't be alone. I won't let you."

Zuko smiled, she cared about him. And it was different from others caring about him. It wasn't an obligated or forced relationship, Katara was just herself. And Katara was a caring individual, he knew that much.

"Are you sure? What about Sokka? Won't he object?"

She smiled back at him. "Please… who do you think is in charge?" She asked.

He knew, of course it was Katara. He would move mountains just to make her smile like that again. "Very well. I'll join you. At least until we get to Roku Island."

"Deal," Katara said smugly. She won, Lee was going to come with them and Sokka wasn't going to tell her no.

The two fell asleep rather quickly after that, still holding hands. Neither admitted that they were still holding each other, but neither wanted to be the first to let go.

" _Three's company."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap. Hand holding? It's just the beginning. But how much can they get away with with Sokka looking over their shoulders.


	13. The History of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After traversing the cursed forest and escaping death several times. Zuko, Katara, and Sokka are finally on the right track towards Roku Island. They still have some ground to cover, but that will just give Zu- Lee and Katara time to bond.

Being alone out in the middle of a war torn country was no ideal scenario. It was just the three of them, at least until Katara, Sokka, and Zuko reached Roku's island.

The fire Zuko lit had made them all feel a little bit safer. With sounds of explosions echoing in the night sky, the three young adults huddled closely around the fire.

"Thanks Lee, having a firebender around has definitely made setting up camp a lot quicker," Katara pointed out as she gave him a thankful smile.

Zuko felt a slight blush form in his face, "uh yeah it's not problem. It's nice to feel useful again." Him and Katara gave each other a quick smile, which turned into both of them staring deep into each other's eyes.

Sokka glowered at the "googly eyes" his sister and Lee we're making at each other. "So Lee… what were you useful for then?"

Zuko broke his longing look with Katara and turned his attention to Sokka. "I was a soldier… of sorts."

"For who?" Katara asked as she got slightly defensive.

"The Royal family. I served them," he answered.

More explosions shook the night air as the crackling of the fire flawlessly blended with the sounds of war.

"So, where were you stationed? We've done a fair bit of trade and traveling through both territories," Sokka responded.

"Here and there. I was stationed all over the place," Zuko answered as he poked the fire with a stick. He sent a streak of fire down the stick and as it reached the main fire, ignited it more.

"What about Huangtu? Happen to get stationed there?" Sokka followed up.

Zuko froze, screams of children, mothers, elderly, and men echoed in his brain. Images of him burning the people to a charred crisp. His soldiers sacking the city, slaughtering Innocents, raping the women, beating the crying children. "... Yes," he admitted, "I… I was there."

Katara studied Lee's face and noticed the guilt and sadness swarm his expression. If the rumors were true, Lee and the loyalists did terrible things. Even Hama, as powerful as she was, wasn't enough to stop the destruction of Huangtu. Not that she minded Hama meeting a terrible end, the crazy bitch deserved it. "How about we talk about something less real. How about a good campfire story," she suggested, "Sokka?"

Sokka mused as he stroked his chin. "hmmm. How about the Ice Princess and the Wolf? I don't think you were ever told this story Katara," he said looking to Katara for confirmation.

Katara shook her head, "Nope. I feel like I definitely would have remembered a story featuring an Ice Princess."

Sokka cleared his throat, "It all began many moons ago, when the Northern and Southern Water tribes ruled the world," he said to which Zuko scoffed.

"Something wrong Lee?"

"A few things, first off, the water tribes don't rule shit," he turned to Katara quickly, "no offense." His gaze shifted back to Sokka, "and secondly a batwolf is local to mainly Earth kingdom."

"Well first off, shut up. And secondly, I never said batwolf. I said wolf. An Arctic wolf to be exact," Sokka calmly answered.

"Oh so something that doesn't exist. Perfect. Continue."

"Hey," Katara interrupted. "Arctic wolves used to exist, but were so large and that tribes started to hunt them for their pelts. So naturally they moved further inland on the ice where no man could venture."

"Then how come no zoologist have heard of an "Arctic Wolf" before?" Zuko asked.

Katara opened her mouth to rebuttal but a string of explosions interrupted her point, startling everyone.

"That seemed closer than the others," Sokka pointed out.

Katara was already loading things into their bags. "Hold on Katara," Zuko stated, "I'm going to scout. Make sure that we actually do need to leave."

"Lee, that's to dangerous. I can snuff this fire and we can find somewhere safer," Katara responded not wanting anything bad to happen to their newest addition. Lee was brave, and anything but weak, but in the short time she'd known him she knew that somehow danger was attracted to him as well.

"Katara I'll be-"

"Fine.. How do you know? Are you some stealthy assassin or something, how do you plan on scouting?" Sokka asked, not so much worried for Lee, but annoyed. In the short time Lee had inserted himself in Katara and his life, danger seemed to follow. Danger that he and Katara had been successfully avoiding since their first encounter with the Blue Spirit. But once their paths crossed, danger was ever present.

"I'm… a bit stealthy. I can get in and out of places without any issue typically" Zuko answered as he sheathed his dual blades. He pulled a black scarf out of his bag and put it around his neck before resting it over his nose to hide part of his face. "Listen, if I'm not back by time the fire dies, you have to leave. And spirits willing, we will cross paths again."

"We aren't leaving without you Lee," Katara stood and grabbed Zuko's wrist pulling him to meet her gaze. "You're part of our group now. We look after each other."

She pulled him in for a hug while Sokka rolled his eyes. "I know," Lee whispered in her ear as he pulled back and slipped into the darkness.

A few flurries of explosions echoed and the distant night sky would be painted orange and white.

"I'm tired of waiting. I'm going to find Lee, he could be in danger," Katara said as she turned to grab her water satchel.

"Katara, it's a literal war zone back there. As skilled as you are, you're no assassin," Sokka said, but not before realizing what he had said. "Katara… I didn't mean it."

It was to late.

"No assassin? Sokka, I DID assassinate someone before. I assassinated Lu Ten, the crown prince. Because of me, Ozai took control and things have only gotten worse," a few tears streamed down her face, "I may not be some accomplished assassin, but i still assassinated someone."

"Katara…" was all Sokka could muster to say.

"Don't Sokka. Not now. I am going to go find Lee, and we will return." She left without another word or glance towards her brother. She was hurt and angry. Sokka knew how much guilt and shame she felt when the word assassin was thrown around. It was the worst thing she had ever done in her life, and she practiced blood bending with Hama.

Hama, just the name made her own blood curdle. That women, that witch, had nearly destroyed all her ideals of what it meant to be a waterbender. After Hama she felt discouraged and ashamed to be a waterbender. To have that evil influencing what should be graceful and beautiful, had shook Katara to her core. But it was nothing compared to slitting a man's throat while he was sleeping peacefully.

She'd killed before, but it was in combat, a life or death situation. But her heart was partially corrupted when she took a man's life like that. It was something she could never be forgiven for and something she couldn't move on from.

She didn't realize she was lost in thought and wandering through the woods aimlessly until she bumped into two teens who were fleeing from the fight as they toppled over her.

"Who ar- are you okay?" The girl asked. She was probably a year or so younger than herself. She had dark skin and hair that she kept in a bun, bright green eyes and a dark grey outfit that screamed refugee. "Kuzon help her up," the girl said as she pulled herself off of Katara.

The boy who was closer to her age, Kuzon, she presumed, proceeded to help her up. He had a much lighter skin, which she compared with Lee. His eyes though, we're a similar green to the girl he was with. His hair however was short, a typical buzzcut and he was wearing… a Fire Nation soldiers outfit.

Katara whipped her water out and turned it into a flowing whip. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"Please, we don't mean you any harm," the girl pleaded as she stepped in front of Kuzon. Kuzon however, didn't take kindly to the threat as he pushed the girl aside and shot off a fire blast from his fist.

Katara easily dodged it and water whipped Kuzon sending him to the ground.

"Please, Kuzon just stop," the girl pleaded as she helped him up. Kuzon looked at her and shook his head.

"She's seen us Sarai, she knows what I am. She won't let us go," he pushed her away to safety and sent a few more flames towards Katara. Kuzon was a skilled firebender, she'd give him that, but she was a better waterbender. Only a fool would take on a waterbender with the moon out. Full or not, it gave Katara all the power she needed. With a few more whips and a barrage of ice spears, she easily dispatched her opponent.

Katara had several ice spears up against his throat. "I asked who you are?"

"I don't have to tell you," Kuzon replied.

"Yes you do!"

Katara and Kuzon both turned and looked to see a figure in all black standing with a blade to Sarai's throat.

"Lee?"

Zuko pulled down the scarf to reveal his face. "I thought I told you to wait by the fire."

"You were taking to long," she responded, her ice spears seemingly melting off Kuzon's throat.

"Lee release her. She doesn't want to hurt us," she requested, "him on the other hand" she turned back to face Kuzon, reviving the ice spears.

Zuko did as she asked, "I'm sorry," he quietly said withdrawing the blades from her throat.

Sarai took a few steps from Zuko before turning her attention to Katara and Kuzon. "My name is Sarai. This is my… friend Kuzon. He is with the rebellion and I lived in town. He was just trying to get my to safety, away from the war."

She was scared, that much Katara could see. Feeling for the girl she melted the ice spears and offered a hand to Kuzon. "You just going to stare or are you going to accept this peace offering."

Kuzon looked surprised but willingly accepted her offer. "I'm sorry. It's just there were soldiers following us and I wasn't sure if you'd sell us out."

"Not anymore," Zuko interrupted.

All three looked back at him. "What?" Kuzon asked.

"I said not anymore. Those five men following you are… well they're no longer following you," Zuko answered. "It's safe now… relatively speaking."

Katara carefully approached Sarai, despite the darker skin and green eyes, Katara couldn't help but see part of herself in the girl. It was how she was when Sokka and her first arrived in the fire nation. Alone, unsure, and afraid. "Hey, you're safe now. You have two fire benders and a badass waterbender. Come on we can go back to camp where my brother is waiting. There's some food and plenty of water. We'll be safe for the night," she looked back up to Lee and he gave a supportive nod.

"That is if you both want to," Zuko said looking at Kuzon.

Kuzon walked up to Sarai and put his arm around her shoulder. "Just for tonight."

The walk back to camp was tense and quiet. Just twenty minutes ago the four were willing to kill each other, and now they were going to camp together.

"Katara! There you are, I've been worried sick," Sokka said as he ran up and nearly tackled her. "Ummm who are you?" He asked pointing to the two newcomers.

"Relax Sokka. These are some refugees that needed help," Katara answered.

"But he's dressed as a fire nation soldier," Sokka pointed out.

"We're aware. It's already lead to some… issues," Zuko delicately put it, "but they need refuge and we are going to help."

"I'm Sokka," he said as he reached out his hand to the new pair.

"Kuzon."  
"Sarai."

"Well Kuzon, Sarai, you both must be hungry because you look terrible," Sokka teased relieving the tension as they all chuckled. "Come, sit, there's some food that I need help eating."

Katara thought it was nice to see Sokka's softer side. She rarely got to see it while they traveled, but here, taking care of two strangers in need, Sokka's true colors shown. Despite Kuzon and Sarai only being a year or so younger, they clearly weren't as hardened to the travelling life like her and Sokka. And they weren't nearly as damaged like Lee. Spirits, Lee had his problems.

The five found themselves quietly sitting in an awkward silence around the fire. Sarai would jump when the occasional explosion hit.

"So Sarai, are you a bender?" Katara kindly asked. To which the scared girl just shook her head.

"So how do you to know each other?" Sokka asked looking back and forth between the strange new pair.

"I'm a rebellion soldier. Been fighting for the last year when I turned sixteen. And I used to live here, until my parents decided that living with the rebellion was a better life than living under Iroh's rule."

Katara's eyes darted towards Lee. He was a loyalist soldier. There was no doubt that he served Iroh as well. He glanced up from the fire and noticed her stare. Embarrassed, she turned her gaze back to Kuzon and Sarai.

"And well yeah, we were friends until I left when I was five." He had finished. "So how do you three know each other?"

"Well Katara and I are siblings and we got stuck in the fire nation a few years ago when our hunting party was ambushed and killed. We were the only survivors."

"Typical Loyalists. No regard for human life."

Katara and Sokka both shot each other a glance, both seemed to come to the same conclusion and not tell Kuzon that it was rebels who butchered their friends and family.

"What about you?" Sarai asked looking at Zuko. It was the first words she had said since they first arrived.

"I uhhh… well I met Katara almost two weeks ago at the Dancing Dragon. It's when she helped heal my uncle's injury. And then a few days later we ran into each other again. And I decided to stick with her and Sokka. It's better than being alone I guess."

"The Dancing Dragon? Isn't that the place that got absolutely destroyed by that white dragon?" Kuzon asked.

"Yeah. But I was lucky enough to have been gone before it destroyed that place," Zuko lied.

"So yeah, were a group of five misplaced kids who are just trying to find peace, away from war and death," Katara added. She hoped that this would help Sarai feel safe. "I know," she said turning to Sokka. "How about you tell us that story you were starting."

"Well it doesn't have the same effect when three of the five people here won't really get it," Sokka said. A slight feeling of disappointment swept through Katara. She really wanted to hear the story of the Ice Princess.

"I have a story."

All four sets of eyes looked at Lee.

"I have a story. Well it's not really a story. More like a mythical biography. It's called, The History of Dragons."

The four others attention shifted as they all scooted a little closer to listen. Lee had always had a soft spoken voice.

"Long ago, there were two siblings, the Dragon of the North Wind, and the Dragon of the South Wind.

Their wings we're so massive, that when they flapped, they created the winds of the sea. Together they created a perfect balance in the sky. One never becoming greater or worse than the other.

The great dragons would receive offerings from sailors, fisherman, and the coastal residence. "Bless us with just winds and allow us to return safely," they would ask.

The Dragon of the North Wind loved the praise and always took more than was offered. If they were not offered enough, they would flap their wings so hard that the sea would rise and consume the coast. And the sailors who set out to traverse the sea, never returned.

The Dragon of the South Wind was kind and often felt guilty from the constant praise and offerings. They took only half of their offerings feeling the worship was unnecessary. It was her duty to protect these people from the harsh sea.

"Why do you always take half?" The Dragon of the North Wind always asked his sister.

"The people are so poor, they offer what little they have for our protection. But it is our duty given to us by the Sun to protect these sailors," She always answered.

Centuries passed and the two continued their ways. The Dragon of the South Wind accepting only half the offerings, while the Dragon of the North Wind took more than needed.

And over those centuries, the people in the South reduced their offerings for her protection. But still she continued to protect them with safe winds.

Eventually, they stopped giving her offerings all together. She grew weaker and weaker as each year less and less people gave her offerings, but still she provided them with safe winds.

"Sister, look at what you've become. These people have condemned you, they've forgotten you," her brother said.

While the Dragon of the South Wind had slowly been perishing, the Dragon of the North Wind had been surviving. People were so afraid that they offered to much and were dying of starvation, or leaving.

Due to his habit of taking more than needed he had plenty of offerings stockpiled from the past centuries.

He wanted to give his offerings to his sister, but the rules given to them by the sun were clear.

"NEVER ENGAGE IN HUMAN ACTIVITIES OTHER THAN THE WINDS OF THE SEA.

NEVER TRADE YOUR OFFERINGS.

AND NEVER, EVER, TOUCH THE EARTH. FOR YOU WILL BE LOST TO TIME."

Half a century passed. And on one fateful winter day, she had grown to weak to fly. "Brother I'm tired, and my wings are so heavy." She weakly said. Slowly she descended towards the land mass.

Her brother dove down after her, but he was to late, she had touched the ground. Within seconds the Dragon of the South Wind's body turned to ash and her remains flew off into the sun."

"Pause!" Sokka interrupted. "This is a campfire story, they're either supposed to be happy or scary, this is just… a total downer."

Zuko went to speak but Katara cut him off. "Yeah Lee, for once I actually agree with Sokka here. I mean we're trying to make Kuzon and Sarai feel safe and protected. This story… well it doesn't seem to be working," she gestured to the pair.

Kuzon was trying to appear unaffected, but Sarai who was deeply invested had a few tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't say it was a happy story, just a good story. When we were young, I used to read this with my sister before…" he paused, "nevermind, just let me finish, it's almost over."

No one seemed interested in telling him no. They were surprisingly invested in the tale as well, despite it being a somber one.

"Thank you. Now… where was I?"

"Within seconds the Dragon of the South Wind's body turned to ash and her remains flew off into the sun.

Enraged, the Dragon of the North Wind flew up towards the sky. He turned and faced the ungrateful people who let his sister die. Spreading his wings, he blocked out the sun itself, blinding it to his actions. He flapped his wings so menacing and strong that the ocean rose from its rest.

The ocean, believing the humans caused it's awakening, sent a tidal wave that staggered a thousand feet high. The wave consumed the mainland leaving only the mountains untouched.

The ocean resolved, never allowing the water to drop, returned to its slumber.

Thus creating the land that is known now as The Fire Nation. The main islands and the archipelago surrounding.

Feeling he had avenged his fallen sister the Dragon of the North Wind returned to his place amongst the clouds.

The Sun and Moon however were not happy that the Dragon of the North Wind has disturbed the great ocean. Only they could control the ocean.

Angered, the Sun and Moon decided to take away all his offerings, and he could never accept another one again.

It was only two years before the Dragon of the North Wind found himself in his sister's position. He had gone from consuming to many offerings to none at all. The toll it took on him was to much.

One summer day, he fell. He crashing into the great Caldera mountain. His blood spread over the inside of the mountain creating magma and lava. It created the first volcano.

Unbeknownst to the dragon, he didn't perish. Instead, he had turned human. A punishment suitable for a once proud and mighty dragon. To become that in which he despised. Surprised, confused, and angered he stumbled down the mountain until he met a beautiful stranger.

"I've been waiting for you," the stranger said, looking at the newly transformed former dragon as he collapsed from exhaustion. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was just... but now. Now I'm lost," he answered.

"We all get lost while traveling down our path every now and again," the stranger responded. "But I know your path. Your path is redemption, to help others"

"How do you know my path? All my life I've been selfish. I don't know how to help others."

"That's true, you were always selfish." the stranger said. "But now, now you will learn what it is to be humble, to help those who need it. To truly spread your wings brother."

The stranger revealed herself to be his fallen sister. The Dragon of the South Wind. She didn't perish, the Moon had sympathized with her struggle and saw her purity. Instead of letting her die, the Moon forced the Sun to make her mortal. Giving her a chance to live amongst those she cared so much for.

"Sister? But how?"

"In due time brother. But now, people are in need of our help." She offered him her hand.

A smile crept on his face. "With you by my side, together, we can do great things for these people." He accepted her hand, and together they brought the fire nation out of the dark and into the the light."

"The end… I guess. See I told you it was a good campfire story, there was a happy ending, that counts."

Sokka had been lulled into sleep by then. "I thought it was beautiful," Sarai said.

Zuko shot her a friendly smile thanking her. He did his best, it was always easier doing the voices with Azula. She loved when he did his dumb little dragon voices.

"That was a nice story. You should tell stories more often," Katara acknowledged as she unrolled her sleeping mat by the fire. "It's late, and we should all get some rest if we want to get out of here before anyone notices."

Kuzon nodded and propped himself against one of the stumps they had used to sit on. Zuko offered his sleeping mat to Sarai, who clearly had been rushed away from her life with no idea what to do.

Eventually everyone had fallen asleep except Zuko and Sarai. They both stared blankly into the fire. Sarai no longer flinched at the faint sounds of war.

"I know you're lying to us," Zuko said, finally breaking their shared silence. "You aren't childhood friends."

"What do you mean?"

"You just met him didn't you?"

Sarai was nervous, she let Kuzon take over the tale of how they came to be friends because she was still in shock of her recent escape. "Yes," she finally said.

"So why are you running away with him? Love?"

She shook her head, pulling her knees to her chest. "No. He saved me. I'm seventeen but I've been married for three years. My parents sent me away to the first "eligible" man to cross our path. They thought I was… different. They were afraid of what I was. Of how I felt when it came to love. So before I could be my own woman and make my own choices on who to love, they made the choice for me.

My husband is… was, not the best husband. He drank and he… would hurt me. Sometimes with words, sometimes with his fist, and sometimes…" she looked down ashamed.

"Well Kuzon was undercover or something, I'm not sure, but he saw what was happening to me. My bruises," she said rolling up her sleeve to reveal some bruises. "I dressed like this because I was to afraid of what he would do if people asked questions.

But Kuzon, tonight during the battle, he saved me."

Zuko was appalled, how could someone be so cruel. But he knew. There were always rumours that his father was the real reason his mother died. That he used her dying in childbirth as an excuse to finally end her. His father was a cruel man. And Zuko could only imagine what his mother had gone through. They were married for nearly eight years before him and Azula were born.

"I'm sorry. You deserved better. Even now that you're free, it must be hard."

She offered him a small smile or gratitude. "Today has been the hardest day in my life."

"It doesn't get easier," Zuko informed, "not that it never does. It's just at first, everyday is the hardest day. But after awhile, it does. Believe me. All of us here have been through it."

He paused as they both stared at each other in a silent understanding.

"So where do you want to go?" Zuko continued, "Now that you can make your own choices in life."

"I don't know. He was leading me somewhere, until we ran into you and Katara. But I've always wanted to return to the Ember Isle. It's where he and I went after we were first married. The beaches, the atmosphere, everything about it was beautiful," her voice seemed to grow lighter and happier at the thought of roaming the Ember Isle.

Zuko was glad to see her smile again, a real smile. It reminded him of Azula. Azula before their she became Fire Lord. Azula before their eighteenth. Azula before they were cursed. So innocent, and pure. Someone you wanted to protect even though she never needed protection. She was the most gifted firebender Zuko had ever seen.

"So umm," he paused to formulate exactly what he was going to say, "I don't know if you would want to or not, but you should travel with us. The Ember Isle is a bit past Roku Island, but I would feel better if you accompanied us along the way. I don't trust Kuzon's motivation for saving you. I'm sure I could convince Katara to agree, and if she does, she'll basically force Sokka into cooperating," he teased. For the short time he knew Katara, he knew that she wore the proverbial pants in the family. "If you want that is. It's your choice."

Sarai yawned, "I would like that. But I will ask Kuzon in the morning. Thank you for listening to me and being honest. I appreciate it. And thank you for letting me use your mat."

Zuko nodded as he watched her lay her head down to finally sleep.

Zuko lied down in the dirt beside Katara. He stared up at the stars, wondering what would happen after this is all over.

_"She'll be dead and we will be Fire Lord."_

"I would never kill her. She's my sister and no matter how bad she's gotten, she deserves a second chance."

_"And if she makes the same choice."_

"She won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the chapter I was most worried about posting. 
> 
> I brought in two OC and created some fake story, so naturally I doubted myself. 
> 
> Initially I was just going to copy some ancient folk tale and use that. But I wanted to keep this original story... Well original.
> 
> And if you look, there may or may not be some foreshadowing.


	14. The Painted Lady vs The Blue Spirit

The four of new friends travelled for almost a fortnight together, stopping only upon nightfall. They had made excellent time, by midday tomorrow they'd be taking the short ferry over to Roku island. But that would mean saying goodbyes for everyone. Katara and Zuko had grown quite fond of their new companion Sarai. Zuko would tell her about fire nation folk tales, while Katara would teach her about the plants and how they could provide food and healing factors. And also which one's could be deadly. Even Zuko pointed some out. 

And it doesn't go unnoticed that Sokka and Kuzon had formed some sort of comradory. They often talked about strategy or showed off their battle scars to see who's was cooler. 

Typical boys, Katara thought. But Lee wasn't one to brag about scars. His was the worst by far. It must've been a tragic tale was all she could think. But Lee was more than his scar or his past. She watched as he would smile at her after he shared his campfire storiez. Zuko said he was filled with them due to his Uncle. 

He even shared a story of how his uncle had consumed the deadly white Jade bush thinking it was the rare white dragon bush. "Delectable tea, or deadly poison?" He quoted his uncle. And Lee never shared stories about his family. She wanted to know more, but she knew that Lee's family is a touchy subject. One that in time, Lee would hopefully be willing to share with her. 

Katara was happy to see him open up, even if it wasn't to her. She couldn't help but think that Lee was subconsciously replacing Sarai with the sister he lost. She couldn't help but be amazed by him. He'd lost everything and everyone he'd ever loved in a very recent time frame, all while having part of his face badly burned. And yet he still found time to smile and laugh. Katara appreciated that. Laughter was rare nowadays. 

For the first time since he was granted this gift, his Dragon had been quiet and under his control. Maybe being around normal people wasn't to bad. 

But Katara was far from normal. He would watch as Katara would disappear into the night whenever they were near a war torn village. She would come back with some faded red on her skin. Zuko once thought it was blood, but upon examining her body in the morning and noticed no visible scars or injuries had no clue what the red was. Possibly somebody else's blood, but Katara didn't look like a killer. 

Despite traveling with three other people, Katara refused to put The Painted Lady to rest. It was the only thing she could do that made her feel useful, like she was a good person. Ever since Hama… ever since Lu Ten, she hated herself. But The Painted Lady wasn't Katara. The Painted Lady was a myth, a hero, an enigma. When Katara doned the red paint, she felt like she belonged. She felt at peace. She would place a note every night she left claiming she wanted to train under the moon just in case they noticed she was gone. 

On the fourteenth night of travelling, Zuko had had enough of watching Katara run off into the night. They were near the river town of Hang Hui. While not nearly as dangerous as some of the villages he had previously let her venture alone, for some reason, he didn't want her to be alone.

He waited about five minutes before grabbing his own mask and blades and following her to the city. He knew Katara always left a note lying about what she was doing, so he left one too saying he went to check on her. 

There was only one main access point to the town that wasn't by boat. Zuko suddenly remembered his private Fire Academy history lessons. 

Hundreds of years ago the villagers decided that the best place to settle was the small island in the middle of the lake. But the villagers didn't know how to travel via boat, they had never seen so much water. They decided to build three massive bridges to connect from the shore to the main islands. As the village expanded, they started to create floating structures spreading into the water and along the bridges themselves. But now only one massive bridge still stood. 

It was unlike anything Zuko had ever seen while living in the Fire Nation. There was an entire village built along the bridge, towering nealry four stories high. Everything was so dense and compacted that walking in the surface Zuko felt as if he would no longer see the sky. 

The main island looked more like his home, the Caldera. But less extravagant and no palace. He knew that in that island was where the wealthy lived. It was a place for noblemen and woman. It would probably be a place that Sarai could feel at home in. But he was here for Katara. If she was helping people who were I need, she would be sticking to the bridge mainly.

Zuko stuck to the shadows and the rooftops. His years of training to be stealthy and silent had finally been put to use. When he was serving as commander of the Loyalist army they never used such tactics. He overwhelmed his opponents by strength in numbers and fear of his dragon. 

He watched as a woman with red and white body paint approached the town. She bended the water in order to clean it. She then used the clean water to help the sick, injured, and dying. The mystery woman was no doubt Katara. Zuko was right, she was far from normal. She was amazing, incredible, brave, and much much more. He could go on but she moved fast and he didn't want to lose sight of her. Even on the rooftops he had trouble sneaking around and tracking her. He didn't want to be caught, he couldn't call himself a master of stealth if he was caught. 

But now, sneaking around on the rooftops, it reminded him of when he was sixteen and would sneak out of the palace to go see Mai. 

Mai… now that was someone he hadn't thought of in a long time. He had to break up with her once he turned eighteen, there was no way he could command an entire army and be with her. Then Mai had mentioned that she was going to break up with him. She was leaving the capital to train with a master. It was likely she would never see him again and it was goodbye. 

And she was right, since then he hadn't seen or even received a letter from her. It stung, but first loves often do. 

Distracted by the flood of memories, Zuko didn't even notice that a few loyalists soldiers were approaching the disguised Katara. No doubt that for all the good she was trying to do that somebody was out to get her. 

"Spirits!" He cursed as he slid town the second story roof and leapt across the alley onto the lower one story roof. It was the only way he could get to them in time. Katara was distracted, she would never see them coming until it was too late. 

Katara turned to see a blade swinging towards her. She wasn't going to be able to get her water out in time, this was it. Katara closed her eyes, tonight she was going to die. 

But she didn't. She opened them to see the heinous figure standing above two corpses. He saved her, but only because he must want her for himself. 

"You," she accused. Katara pulled bent the water from her pouch and lunged at him with a water whip. 

Zuko was shocked. He had just saved her from certain death... Why is she attacking him?

"It's the Agni forsaken mask. It's the mask of a notorious killer. You didn't think she wouldn't recognize it?" 

"Of course! No I just have to take off the mask." 

Zuko was dodging and diving, doing his best to counter all of Katara's attacks. He'd seen Katara bend before when she thought she was alone, but this was something else entirely. She didn't seem to be in complete control as she was then. Her attacks were sporadic, random, as if she was just trying any attack to land one hit. But she couldn't, which he was more thankful than braggadocious about. Years of training came in handy, no matter who was attacking. 

He had gained some distance from her, and she was all out of water. Now was his chance to show that it was him. Tell her that he wasn't the actual Blue Spirit, that he had killed the real one. 

But he couldn't move. He was stuck in place. He glanced down towards his feet. Thankfully, they weren't trapped in Earth, so it wasn't an Earth bender, they were always a pain in the ass. 

"What's happening to me? Why can't I move?" 

"It's her." 

Zuko glanced in Katara's direction, she was in a bending pose and her hands were moving as if she was bending water. But she wasn't bending water. 

"She's bending me… but how?" 

"Blood." 

"That's impossible." 

His body moved against his will as he pulled a sword out of its sheath and stabbed his own leg. He wailed in agony. 

"Give me control. I can stop her."

"No if I do Katara is as good as dead."

He pulled the blade out of his leg and rose it to his other leg. Katara forced him to stab that leg as well. Zuko felt crippled, his legs were practically useless. She was the only reason he was still on his feet. 

She could bend him to her will and she did. Forcing him to use his blade to slice his body in dozens of places. She wanted him to bleed out. Finally when she had her fun and could tell he was suffering she released him. She must have forced him to cut himself nearly a hundred times. Most people would be dead, but the blue Spirit was not most people. 

She walked over towards the soon to be corpse and stood over him victoriously. "You thought that you would break me. But you were wrong. I've hated you for so long that I forgot how to live. I became a monster the night I let you to convince me to murder him. The second that blade slit Lu Ten's throat." 

"She killed him. She killed your cousin!" 

"You?? You killed him?" Zuko said through the pain. He was weak. How could she kill him? She was just a child then. "Wh… why?" 

Katara laughed, "perhaps I gave you one to many cuts. Because of you! You said you could help me and my brother. I heal you, and you said that you would give us the gold if I killed an evil man. I was young and naive," Katara paused. A few tears left her eyes. "But not anymore. I grew up. I became a master waterbender to just to kill you, I became this monster… to kill you. And now I don't even want to see your face. I don't want to know your name, you are nothing to me now," Katara bent water from deep beneath the surface and created a blade. "Any last words." 

"Katara… wait," Zuko pleaded coughing out blood. 

She froze. How could he know her name? But the slight hesitation wasn't enough to stop her. Katara took a deep breath and began to swing. Zuko closed his eyes. His final thoughts were that he was never going to tell his sister how much he loved her. And that he would never be able to see Katara's beautiful face again. But at least it was the last one he would see. 

A loud explosion shook the earth around them. Zuko's eyes shot open. Fire was everywhere and Katara was nowhere to be seen. 

He will be himself up on to his knees, it was the best he could do. He was still too afraid to turn into his dragon for fear of killing Katara or any innocent's life.

Fire rained from everywhere, the village was under attack. The few fighting age men stood no chance against a platoon of soldiers. The two men he killed, scouts no doubt. How could he be so foolish, he basically lead them here. But he had to stop them from hurting Katara. 

"And look what good came from that!"

-

Katara woke in a have. She coughed as smoke and soot filled her lungs. She was attacked, and she was so focused on her target that she didn't even see it coming. But what was that powerful that she was sent flying up into a second story of a huge building. 

She didn't need long to get her answer as the night sky shook with a mighty roar. "A dragon," she said through gritted teeth. Her left hip was hurt and her shoulder was dislocated, but other than that, she was okay. Better than how she left the blue spirit at least. 

She dragged herself to the opening in the wall that her body had caused. She looked to the night sky but couldn't see that white dragon that she had come across. To her knowledge it was the only one in existence, and it didn't seem like the innocent village burning type. 

Once again, her question was quickly answered as she watched part of the night sky move and slither. Until blue flames shot out of the beasts mouth. She gasped, this dragon was magnificent. 

It was similar to the one she had come across but was at the same time entirely different. It was slightly smaller than the one she'd seen before. It was as black as coal with accents of some other color she couldn't make out. She watched as it shot blue flames, which were unlike any flames she'd ever seen. But they were just as deadly. 

The town was engulfed in flames and had broken out into a full on battleground. Men and women residents were fighting with the soldiers in the streets, in the alleys, on the roof, and in their homes. But Katara knew that they didn't stand a chance. They were to divided. Half were trying to hold off the soldiers while the other half was focused on putting out the flames. 

Plus there was a dragon to deal with. This thing clearly had a vendetta against the town as it only attacked the residents. Even master waterbender under the cloaked moonlight surrounded entirely by water wasn't going to stand a chance against a dragon like that. 

The only chance she would survive would be to run. Run back to camp and help protect her friends and brother. It was the only thing she could offer. 

She ran through the horror around her, children crying in the streets sitting in front of their dead parents. Mother's holding their dead children. Walking corpses, people who didn't even know they were dead yet. And bodies raining from the sky. This wasn't war, this was a massacre. She had to get out of there. The dragon swooping down and igniting the still standing buildings. 

But Katara stopped when she found a blue mask floating in a pool of blood. He had escaped. She tucked it into her waist and continued to run. 

"Katara!" She heard being yelled. "Katara!!!" 

She looked to see Sokka running towards her, bloody boomerang in hand. She sprinted his direction and wrapped him in her arms. "Sokka, thank La you're here. I'm do scared Sokka," she cried. 

They ducked as a tower collapsed near them crushing some of the evacuating citizens. "Katara where's Lee?" Sokka asked. 

"What? Lee's missing? What about the others?" She frantically asked as her and Sokka ran on the dock. 

"They're fine, 

Another explosion knocked both them on to the ground. If felt like the like the earth was opening up, but there were no Earth benders in the fire nation. They were quickly hunted down and executed. 

But the ground wasn't opening, something was breaking free from the rubble. It was the white dragon she save all those weeks ago in the forest. It had emerged from one of the collapsed buildings. Katara was relieved, while dragons were wild and dangerous, she couldn't help but feel that this dragon was here to help. 

Something was off though. Why had it emerged from a collapsed building? And why was bleeding profusely? 

She watched as the dragon roared and dashed up into the night sky. It was a cloudy night but she stopped and watched in awe as shadows danced in the sky as bright flashes appeared above the clouds. 

The dragons were fighting, but they had her own fight to worry about as a fire blast struck a civilian beside her. Katara looked in horror as the fleeing elderly woman collapsed to the ground dead with a fist sized hole in her chest. She turned back and looked.

The soldiers had taken the bridge, there were at least a hundred. All at once the shot their fire blast in the direction of her, Sokka, and the fleeing survivors comprised of mostly women and children. 

She bent the water up from the lake below and formed a massive wall of water to stop the incoming barrage of fire. It didn't work as well as she thought, stopping the majority of blasts, but to many found their way through. Innocent women and children were struck down and killed. Katara wasn't strong enough, she used her most of her bending energy battling, torturing, the Blue Spirit. Even under the moonlight, she couldn't stop one hundred fire blasts. 

She dropped the water shield and fell to her knees. That wall had taken up the remaining energy she had. There was no way she could do that again. 

Sokka rushed to her side, dragging her away. Another barrage was upon them, she could only pray that her and Sokka were lucky enough to not be hit. 

Katara's vision was getting blurry. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Sokka trying to drag her away towards the forest. People being struck down by enemy fire blasts, lightning striking all around. It seemed like the end of the world. 

Thunder boomed in the sky as dozens of flashes painted it. Both dragons were falling back to the Earth. 

It would've been the most amazing thing had she not noticed another round of fire blasts. They weren't going to get that lucky again. One, if not both of them were going to be struck. But they weren't. 

A massive wall of rock shot out of the ground blocking the incoming fire. Just as suddenly several dozen fire blasts were sent from the forest towards the loyalist soldiers. 

She looked back, her vision was still blurry, but she knew who her savior's were. 

It was the Rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who we know that could form a giant rock wall.... Hmmmm though one. 
> 
> Also I kind of envisioned the long bridge of Volantis (from GoT) but a little taller buildings.
> 
> It's definitely nothing like the village Katara helped clean in the show lol.


	15. The Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one gets nice things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than anticipated. I just haven't had a day off from either job in almost a month and won't have one again until another week or so. 
> 
> But I still love writing this. It's different writing with Toph's pov

Katara woke in a daze. Everything seemed like a dream, but upon feeling the pain coursing through her body.

"Water," she weakly said to whomever was hovering.

"Katara!" Sokka's voice boomed in her ears causing her head pain.

"Water… please," she begged. Sokka immediately handed her some drinking water. Katara instantly bended it throughout and into her body. Her body instantly felt better. She released a sigh of relief and pulled her body up to see what was going on.

She found herself back at their campsite along with twenty or so other people. Dozens of makeshift tents were set up making it feel like they were at the edge of a warzone. It was a temporary headquarters.

Her eyes grazed the horizon to see if there were any familiar faces from her past times spent with rebellion soldiers. She saw Sarai serving some soldiers tea as Kuzon was talking with some other soldiers, probably his superiors. Probably about why he never returned after that night. And Lee…

Lee was nowhere to be found.

"So sweetness is finally awake," an unfamiliar voice spoke. Katara turned to see who the woman speaking was. To her surprise, it was only a girl, no more than a year or two younger than herself.

She was dressed in a black armor with green and brown accents. Her eyes seemed distant as if she were…

"Blind?" The woman stated as if reading her mind. "No I'm not a mind reader. But I can read emotions pretty damn well. And you were looking at me questionably."

Katara opened her mouth to ask a question but the girl already had the answer. "Yeah I can still see you. I'm blind but I can see just fine, so long as my feet touch this beautiful ground.

She had a sudden realization. The earth wall that saved them all from death. "You're an earthbender?"

"Name's Toph," the girl said, offering Katara her hand. Katara graciously accepted.

"I suppose I should be thanking you for saving us all."

"Ehh it's not a big deal. Do it all the time," Toph bragged. "But it's really those dragons you should be thanking. Without them setting flame to the sky we wouldn't have known that Hang Hui was under attack until it was to late," she admitted. "They've been a pretty neutral city. I don't know why the loyalists attacked."

Sokka grabbed her hand as if the word dragons was physically hurting him. But she felt the same way. The black dragon destroyed Hang Hui, it helped slaughter thousands.

Then she heard Sarai yelling her name as she was wrapped into a hug. "Katara, you're awake. Spirits I was so worried. First we lose Lee, then I thought-"

"What!?!" Katara shouted startling Sarai, Sokka, and Toph.

She felt Sokka's hand on her shoulder. "Katara… we found a note saying he went to look for you. He must have followed you into Hang Hui. And he never returned."

Katara's heart felt as if it literally dropped out of her chest. Lee was gone. Tears formed and she couldn't stop them.

"Here," Sarai said as she turned away. Within seconds she turned back around clutching closely to a bag, Lee's bag. "This is what he left behind. All his belongings.

Sokka accepted the bag and gently handed it to Katara. "We wanted to wait until you woke up. To go through it."

"I'll uhhh leave you to it then," Toph said before getting up and walking a few feet away to talk to Kuzon.

Going through someone's things wasn't a crime, but it wasn't really a decent thing to do. But out here, they lived by the travelers code. If one leaves without their belongings and never returns it is their job to take one belonging and honor them by burying it when they reach the lost travelers destination.

Katara knew exactly what she wanted to take. It was Lee's uncle's songbook. It was the only thing he had to remember him by. She would catch him reading it when she would try to sneak back to camp from her late night excursions.

Sokka took the bag next and couldn't find anything so he handed it to Sarai, giving her a chance to look through it before he took something. But when they exchanged hands, it slipped and spilled all the remaining contents onto the ground.

Toph immediately turned back towards them. She heard something. A small coin, that wasn't a coin, but a tile. One that she had heard slam against the ground all her life. It was a white lotus tile. Now why did Lee of all people have a white lotus tile?

"Who the hell is the blind bandit?"

Now Toph is intrigued. This "Lee" had a white lotus tile and wanted to find her. No, she was more than intrigued.

She calmly walked up to the grieving trio and snatched the envelope out to the boys hand. She then picked up the white lotus tile. "I uhh I need that."

Toph didn't look back to the grieving friends. She had to figure out this mysterious Lee and what was written down. If only Haru was with her right now. Her trusted right hand man, and translator. So she decided to wait until tonight to get some answers. She had to be discreet.

That night the soldiers that remained were gathered around a few different campfires sharing war stories or celebrating some fancy kill. Toph would usually place herself there, for her stories were the greatest of all. But tonight she needed answers, and there was only one campfire that interested her.

"Do you mind if I join you lot?" She asked after she sat down beside the younger girl. "I wanted to offer you my condolences. Losing someone close to you… it never gets easier."

She was met with silence but could feel their heart rates steadying… all but one. The girl called Katara. She was the answer, she must have cared about him the most. They were probably lovers or some shit.

"So…" the foolish older boy, Sokka, she thought she remembered hearing his name, paused. "So you're the blind Bandit huh?"

Toph rolled her eyes, "what gave it away?"

"Well it's just I'd never heard of you and I'm pretty well connected with important people within Roku Island," he commented. "But I asked around and you're like some badass captain that led the Rebellion to victory at the battle Crawford's rock."

"Single handedly led the Rebellion to victory," she added. Yeah she was a badass. "And I've done much more important victories as well."

"Well I'll have to talk to my special contact to find out how much of what I heard is true," Sokka responded poking at the fire with a stick. The two girls still sat in a somber silence.

"Riiiight "special contact" and I'm just pretending to be blind," she teased.

"I knew it!" Sokka jumped accusingly.

"Sorry about my brother," Katara said, finally saying something. "But we are close with someone who is sorta well connected. Her name's Suki."

"Wait like Suki, head of the Kyoshi Guard, Suki?" Toph asked while pulling out an apple from her pouch.

"Yeah that's the one," Sokka said in a way to obvious trying to be cool voice.

"Never heard of her," Toph responded while taking a bite from the apple. "I never got your name sadness," she said, nudging the girl beside her.

"Sarai. I apologize Miss Blind Bandit-"

"Toph is fine kid."

"So… how did you all meet? You seek like an unlikely crew?"

Toph could feel the glances that the four of them shared with one another, their heartbeats steadily quickened. They were trying to decide if she was trustworthy enough to share.

"Well Sokka and I are siblings. We're water tribe and have been stuck here for what seems like all our life," Katara answered.

Toph felt Katara's steady heartbeat, the woman was telling the truth. While it clearly wasn't all of the truth it was enough… for now. Extracting information like this is difficult, one misstep or overreach could have her end up with nothing. And she needed to no more about Lee without forcefully extracting the information via "torture".

"And we met Sarai here about a month ago," Sokka added. "Her and Kuzon ran into Katara, literally. And then Lee showed up and held a knife to Sarai's throat," he laughed. It was supposed to be a funny meet-cute on how they all met. But now with Lee gone, the laughs fell short.

Toph noticed the uneasy shifting that all of them did at the mention of "Lee". Now was her chance. "So uhhhh I gotta ask. Why did you guys take his stuff? Scavenging doesn't seem like a respectable thing to do. No offense."

"From what I was told," Sarai started. "We take something personal from our travelling companion, our friend, and one day when we travel to where they were going, we bury it. It supposed to be honorable, an official goodbye," she finished tearfully. Toph didn't understand how emotional the girl was about losing her friend until now. But "Lee" must have been a great friend to leave such an impact on people who had only known him for a month.

But did they know him? They clearly didn't know why he was traveling to Roku Island. So what would they do when they realized that everything they knew about their friend was probably a lie.

It must have been getting really late as the wind picked up and the air got cooler. What good is having a bunch of firebenders around if they can never keep the fires going.

One by one people turned in for the night, except for the soldiers in charge of checking the perimeter and keeping watch. But eventually all that remained awake was her and Katara. The one she wanted to talk to the most. The one who's heart was broken the most.

"So you were the closest to Lee weren't you?"

Katara's heartbeat quickened. "Why would you think that?"

Toph tried not to smirk but she couldn't help it. She had the girl in the palm of her hand. "Every time he's mentioned your heart does a little flutter and then it beats a lot faster than normal."

"How can you hear my heart?"

"Oh same why I see. As long as you are on the ground I can literally sense you. So… were you guys like lovers?" She said in a more teasing voice. She felt Katara's heart skip a beat at the mention of lovers. By the way it sounded, they weren't, but clearly wanted to be. "Don't worry," she continued, "I won't tell snoozles."

"Snoozles?" Katara asked. Toph could sense her tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah. The nickname I gave your brother. I can feel him snoring from her. It's so annoying," she laughed which was followed with Katara's own laughter. First time she heard anyone genuinely laugh in a long long time.

"Yeah I know. Try sleeping next to him for the last… all my life," she teased.

The two girls talked for a while longer before Toph contemplating bringing up Lee again.

"So why was Lee looking for you?" Katara asked much to Toph's surprise.

Toph reached for her chest plate where she pulled out the letter. "Don't know. People seem to forget that I'm literally blind. Usually my second in command, Haru is my translator but he's still back at Roku Island helping his mom and dad with something."

"Well I could read it for you? If you want me to that is."

Toph stared at Katara. Steady heartbeat, it was a genuine offer. "Fine. But read the whole note and whatever it says, you tell this to no one. Do you understand?"

Katara nodded. "Did you hear me?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Yes I understand."

Toph handed the sealed envelope to Katara.

 _My Dearest Toph,_  
_It is unfortunate that I will not be able to see you in person to deliver this news. But my nephew is now a fugitive from the loyalists._

_We are being hunted I'm sure. Most likely the blue spirit will be sent after him. And if that happens, I will gladly give my life to give my nephew more time._

_I need you to help him if I cannot. You must take him to Ursa. He will need her guidance and aid if he is to defeat his sister. If he is to defeat his inner demons._

_Best Wishes,_  
_Grandmaster Iroh_

Toph could tell that Katara was in shock, but she herself wasn't doing much better. Iroh was gone, hopefully still alive. But most importantly, she knew who Lee was. Crown Prince Zuko.

"You knew Lee's uncle?"

"Yeah, he helped train me when I was younger. Helped guide me when I was lost and ran away from my family. I hope he's doing well."

Suddenly toph froze, Katara's heart dropped. A classic sign of sadness. "I… I'm sorry Toph, but when we reunited with Lee, he said that his uncle was dead."

Toph hung her head, "I figured as much. But I was just hoping that maybe he was still alive. That the blue spirit didn't catch up to him and his nephew."

Katara sighed, "and he ended up catching up to Lee anyways. I couldn't stop him, he ended up getting away and probably has him by now." Katara burst into tears.

Now Toph wasn't typically one for comfort, but she was grieving as well. Maybe opening up tonight wasn't the weakest thing in the world to do. Maybe just tonight she could be vulnerable about the loss of a dear friend and mentor.

Perhaps Katara would understand that she was just as sad and defeated and would offer her some comfort as well.

For tomorrow they would leave and be on their way back to Roku Island. Tomorrow she would have to report back to the elder members of the fabled White Lotus that their grandmaster was dead. And that the only hope of ending the war was killed or captured by the Blue Spirit.

She took the paper from Katara and tossed it into the crackling flames. Zuko was as good as dead once Fire Lord Azula got a hold of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what happened to Zuko?!?! Wonder what's going to happen with Toph and the crew.


	16. The Three Day Siege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The siege took place roughly seven months ago

Zuko lied motionless on the shore. The tide gently pressing up to his abdomen, as the light orange hue of a burning city filled the night sky.

He was dying.

The damage that Katara had done to his entire body should've already killed him. Then he transformed into his dragon and fought his sister. It was the first time he'd seen her since their father's death. But the thing was, was that he didn't really remember seeing her. He recognized the color of her dragon but it wasn't her.

When they were dragons they could communicate with each other in their head. But up there, during that fight, he couldn't hear her, didn't even feel her presence. She was gone.

He didn't know who had actually won their fight. The last thing he remembered was both of them falling towards the lake. Next thing he knew, he woke up on the opposite shore of the city. Then he passed out again.

When he woke it was near dawn, he assumed. He couldn't move and knew that he would definitely, certainly die soon. He could see the damage inflicted upon his body, but thankfully he couldn't feel any pain. While it certainly wasn't a good sign, he was glad that he didn't have to suffer. Death would come to him shortly and he could forget about all the pain and suffering.

Part of him was thankful, with his life shortly ending maybe Azula could find peace. If it was true that she really wanted him dead, hopefully his death would help her find peace.

Part of him wanted to live, to make things right with Azula. Whatever had happened, she blamed him for everything, and maybe he was. But he needed her to know that he was willing to do whatever it takes to make things right. Including dying.

Sure he was scared to die. There were so many loose ends. Not just Azula but Katara as well. There were so many things he wanted to say, to know, to do. She was one of the most beautiful beings he'd ever seen. Her laugh filled his soul with joy that he'd never experienced before. Sure he loved Azula and her laughter had filled his heart and soul as well, but Katara's was just… different.

He often dreamt that they had met under different circumstances. That he was some nobody traveler and wandered into a tea shop and happened to come across her. They'd talk and laugh, learn about each other's lives and then they would just run away together to live a simple life somewhere. He'd run a tea shop like his uncle always wanted to do, and she'd be a healer. As much as Katara was down to fight, she always felt better about herself when she healed.

But to bad his dreams were never realistic. He could never have a possibility of normalcy. Even if he somehow lived, he could never have her. Chances we're she didn't feel the same way. How could she? He'd seen himself in the reflection of water. Nobody could love him.

And he didn't think he deserved to live. He had done some terrible things. Zuko found himself thinking of the lowest point in his life. The one thing that would be the reason he would never make it to the Spirit World and be happy.

The night he sacked Huangtu.

-

"C'mon Zuzu, let's just light this place up and take the waterbender," Azula suggested. The two siblings were standing on top of a hill overlooking the town of Huangtu.

Roughly 3,500 people lived in the town. There were also about 750 rebel soldiers stationed there as well. The were predicting about 1,500 total people to resist their efforts.

Their reports had suggested that the powerful bender known as "The Puppetmaster", had taken up residence there. They didn't know much about her other than she was extremely powerful. If she chose to stand against them, then she could easily destroy them from within their own ranks. Rumour has it that she had an uncanny talent of manipulating people against their will to do her bidding.

"Azula you know Father said that this had to be done with precision and grace."

"Stuff you don't know much about then," Azula teased. He shot her a lethal glare. Only she could get away with that kind of mockery. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss it. Sure Azula was a little bit colder and intense nowadays, but deep down she was still his "little" sister. Plus it'd been nearly two months since he'd last seen her. It was good to have someone like her by his side.

"So I'm thinking we cut off their supplies and food. Surround them so there is no one in or out. And loft the occasional flame barrage as intimidation," he paused looking at his sister and other generals for confirmation. They all nodded in agreement. "And if all goes to plan, the Puppetmaster should be ours within the next two weeks."

Azula groaned, "ugh two weeks. Agni Zuko I don't have two weeks. Father wants me back in five days to meet with potential suitors." She rubbed her temple in frustration. "It'll be easier if we just go in full force. We have roughly 2,000 troops. At most roughly 1,500 people will oppose us. Plus we got our secret weapons. They won't stand a chance."

A few other generals hummed in agreement. "Fire and Blood," Azula stated. Recently that had become a common saying among the Loyalist army. It was meant to define the two most important principles of the Fire Nation. Fire was power, nothing is more powerful than the flame. Blood was loyalty, unwavering loyalty to the royal bloodline.

All in all Zuko thought it was the dumbest thing his father had created. Fire and Blood, every time he heard it he had to try not to role his eyes.

"Fire and Blood," the rest of the generals chanted. Zuko naturally rolled his eyes. Azula smirked, she knew how much he hated that saying.

"Azula you know that's not a good option. We'd lose to many men."

"They know what they signed up for. This is war Zuzu. And war requires sacrifice," she said sternly. The other generals seemed to nod in agreement. They were just sheep, and Azula was the shepard. These idiots would repeat anything she said. And Azula knew it. She knew how to use her beauty and power to get what she wanted. And these idiots always played right into the palm of her hand.

But Zuko couldn't stress about worthless generals, he had to stick to the plan.

"We're doing this my way Azula. That's final." He commanded. She shrugged as if she didn't care. "Ok."

Two days into the siege and things were going perfectly. They executed a few annoying civilian's that tried to stand up to him. And even killed the stationed commander of the rebellion in an Agni Kai. But he could tell that this siege was going to take more than two weeks. This town was being unexpectedly resistant.

"This is boring Zuzu," Azula complained which was all that she's been doing the past two days. It was starting to get his nerves.

_"Get ride of her."_

"Then leave Azula. No one is asking for you to be here." He said sharpening his dao blades. It was typically uncommon for benders to carry a weapon, but Zuko was the exception. Taking so long to become a true firebender, his father decided to place him under the tutelage of Master Piando, the world's greatest swordsman.

She scoffed. "Please Zuzu it's pointless. Father said to take care of this. But I'm sure he wanted it done faster than this," she gestured to the town. "Just level it and take the bender."

If only things were that simple.

Night came and the siege resumed. It was routine by then, and Zuko had to admit that he was bored. Azula was getting to him. He desired action and combat. Running a siege was boring, and uneventful.

"You look bored brother," Azula said stepping from the shadows.

"Maybe. But this is what father wants," he sighed looking over paperwork.

Suddenly Azula attacked. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, dodging her flame.

"Getting your attention."

_"Unruly bitch. Get her."_

Zuko sent a flame in retaliation. "Stand down!" He ordered. Azula listened by attacking again. But this time, she made contact.

"What's wrong Zuzu. Forget that I'm the better bender?" She teased.

_"But I'm the better dragon."_

Enraged, Zuko's inner dragon unleashed as he destroyed the tent he and Azula were in. "Finally!" Azula smirked as she ran out to the generals. "Change of plans idiots. We take Huangtu… Tonight!"

With that Azula stepped back into the shadows as the generals rounded up the soldiers and began preparations for the all out assault. Once out of sight she transformed and flew up to join her brother.

Huangtu stood no chance. With one dragon they might have been able to hold off the assault for a couple of days. But there were two of them now, and by sunrise the town would be theirs.

Zuko was the first to strike. With one powerful breath of fire he took down a large portion of the wall. He flew over the town lighting all their watch towers ablaze. Azula did the rest of the damage. He transformed back and lead the charge, but Azula stayed in her dragoness from.

She made a dozen flybys lighting the streets and buildings on fire, burning the soldiers and civilians into nothing but a crisp char. Zuko watched in awe as Azula gracefully moved in the sky. How menacing she looked blending into the night and only revealing herself to strike with her gorgeous blue flames. Azula was truly incredible sometimes, when she wasn't playing him like a fiddle.

Zuko knew exactly what she was doing but let it happen anyways. He was more than willing to let it happen, he wanted to take the city a day ago by force, but father wanted it done tactfully. But now he and Azula would be able to deal a major blow to the rebellion and take out a powerful bender in the process.

He didn't care who was in his way, he cut down everyone. Women, soldiers, elderly, and even a few kids. If they were in front of him, they were resisting him, and they would be killed. Normally he would've used his firebending, but he had just sharpened his dao blades and fully intended on using them. Usually he used them for execution, but combat was much more exhilarating. Sure things were messier as the blood of his victims would stain and ruin his clothes, but that didn't matter to him. Not anymore. He had a taste for blood and wasn't going to stop until they reached the town council.

Zuko ignored his soldiers and their actions as he passed them by. This was a siege, a purge. He didn't care what they did to the people, so long as they were dealt with. Men grabbed women and dragged them to dark alleys, and if they fought back too much, set them on fire or executed them by slitting their throats. They kidnapped the children to use the girls as future escorts and servants, and the boys as slaves and target practice. They had no use for the elderly so they were dispatched quickly. And the men who were fighting back, well those dogs were nothing to consider. They were as good as dead for resisting.

But no if it mattered, he had a mission. Kill the bender.

Once reaching the town center which was held by the council, Zuko had his forces surrounded the building. "It's over General Fong. You're forces are defeated and you're people are dead. Give us the Puppetmaster and you'll be taken prisoner. No harm will come to you or your family if you do this," he shouted.

"I for one hope he doesn't. Fong has been a thorn in our side for too long," Azula said reappearing by his side. In all the fun and chaos Zuko had forgotten that she was even there. "You look like shit. And that's… that's a lot of blood. Forget how to bend properly?"

"Silence Azula," he muttered through gritted teeth. This was it. This would he the day that his father would see that he was more than capable of taking over the Fire Nation Army when he retired or more likely, died.

Suddenly an elderly woman exited the building. Azula went to strike but Zuko shot his arm out and stopped her. "Let me talk to her," he told her.

Zuko cautiously approached. "Speak wench," he ordered.

"Oh my dear boy that's no such way to speak to your elders," she said with an untrustworthy smile.

"I killed people much older than you. Now tell me your name," he commanded, unsheathing one of his blades.

"My name is Hama. I am just the maid of General Fong. He has asked me to come out her to deal with you."

"Deal with me?" Zuko asked and suddenly felt himself become stiff. He dropped his sword and was paralyzed.

"You young fool. I am the Puppetmaster. General Fong is dead. I killed him the minute you began the siege. Although I must admit I am surprised you chose to sack the town. Very impressive," she said coldly.

Azula took a step forward her fist covered in blue flames. "Not so fast Princess. One more step and your beloved brother dies."

Azula took a step forward, daring her to do it, knowing all too well that Zuko was to valuable to just kill. Suddenly, Zuko felt his body forcefully turning around and unsheathing his other sword. He then forced the dao blade to his own neck. "Azula don't. I can't.. I don't know what's going on with my body. I can't control myself."

"Interesting," Hama said. "Maybe the princess does want you dead. After all, you're what stands in the way of her becoming the crown princess."

_"What is happening!? We can't move. We can't change. How is she doing this?"_

"Now I wonder if the rumors are true," Hama whispered into his ear. "Are you the dragon? To be at war for control of that type of power, well it must make one slowly go insane."

Zuko took this opportunity to channel his inner dragons power into the arm controlling his blade. This was the only chance he had. With one quick slash he sent the blade across his neck and into the woman's skull.

His willpower had returned. He could control his body again. But with the return of all feeling and control of his body, he could feel the pain in his neck.

"Zuzu!" Azula shouted, catching him as he dropped. "Agni Zuzu, what were you thinking?"

"Get me a healer!" She shouted at the generals. They stood and looked. "NOW!" They got the message now as they turned and sprinted off into different directions.

Zuko watched as Azula nervously tried to make him comfortable. "Zuzu, you're going to be fine." Zuko hadn't seen her do worried since before they turned eighteen.

"I know Zula. You got me," he said with a smile. But even speaking hurt.

"Where are those Agni forsaken healers," she yelled.

Suddenly both siblings looked to the sky as a load moaning roar pierced the silent sky. Father had come to save him.

But his happiness was quickly replaced with confusion as him and Azula watched a large sky bison appear from the sky and descend.

"An air bender?" She questioned. And if Zuko could talk without receiving a tremendous amount of pain, he would've questioned the same thing. Why was there an airbender her in the Fire Nation?

The mighty bison landed as two Airbenders gently glided off. One was probably a few years older than his uncle, while the other looked much, much older.

"Who are you?" Azula questioned, never once pulling away from Zuko.

The younger Airbender turned to his elder and whispered something. He then turned his attention back to the two siblings. "I am Tenzin, and this is my father, Av-"

"I am Avatar Aang" The older man said surprisingly loud and youthful.

Both Azula and Zuko couldn't believe it. It was the Avatar, the greatest being of all time, the world's greatest hope, the man who killed their grandfather. And his predecessor who killed their great grandfather.

"Relax children, I am not here to hurt. Only heal." He bent some water from the ground and pushed it over Azula's hand and onto Zuko's neck. "My dear princess, please remove your hand. It's stopping the water from truly healing."

Azula reluctantly agreed after Zuko placed his hand over hers. The water did it's job and Zuko could feel himself breathing normally again. The pain was leaving his body.

Zuko pulled himself off the ground with Azula's help. She gave him a giant, breath stopping hug and refused to let go. "Zuzu you idiot. I'll tell father how brave you were."

They let go from. Their embrace and turned their attention to the Airbender and the Avatar.

Avatar Aang was grieving. "So much death. So much pain. So much suffering. All for what? Which side is better than the other?"

"Why are you here Avatar?" Zuko said. "And uhhh thank you."

Avatar Aang turned to him. "I'm here to help these people. I was in the Spirit World when I felt a great disturbance. So many souls were appearing all to fast. They were pleading with me to save their families I Huangtu."

"But you vowed to stay out of Fire Nation affairs after you killed our grandfather," Azula pointed out.

"Yes," he said regretfully. "But this isn't a fire nation affair. This is a humanitarian disaster. You have killed thousands of innocent lives. Women, children, disabled, and the elderly. I had to make sure that this never happens again."

Zuko cautiously approached. "Then why did you save me? I lead this attack."

"Because… everyone deserves a second chance. But mark my words young royals. The next time something like this happens, I will not hesitate to permanently end you both and this war."

With that the Avatar walked away to join his son and the other airbenders who were showing up on flying bisons.

Both Azula and Zuko agreed to never tell their father of the Avatar and his warning.

-

Zuko pulled himself back to reality. The reality where he laid there dying. Because of Azula, because of Katara.

The Avatar was right, what happened to Hang Hui was another similar disaster and it would result in his death.

He could feel his body shutting down. His eyes were getting heavy, and breathing was getting more and more difficult.

His vision started to blur as the sun started to rise far off in the distant. The last thing Zuko saw was the clouds moving gently through the morning sky. And… a flying bison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I was completely inspired by Game of Thrones with the whole "fire and Blood" but it total would seem like a fire nation saying. 
> 
> And the attack was inspired by GoT episode "The Bells" where Dany gets lit. Zuko was going to be like Jon Snow and think it's terrible, but that's Zuko now. Zuko months ago would be an all to willing participate.


	17. Tea With The Avatar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the week delay. My brother came to town and I haven't seen him in nealry a year. So we had a lot of hanging out and catching up to do. I hope you forgive me.

Zuko eyes slowly fluttered open, he heard voices, children's voices.

"Is it alive?"

"What happened to its face?"

"I don't know, maybe it's just ugly."

Zuko groaned and started to toss and turn. The three kids screamed playfully and ran off. One of them shouting "it's alive!"

"Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, get away from him. He's sick," a familiar voice said. Zuko eyes finally adjusted just in time to see Master Airbender Tenzin, son of the Avatar.

Zuko's entire body was wrapped completely in cloth and bandages. He felt like a mummified corpse. "Ugh," was all he managed to say.

"You're body is quite weak. You've suffered a tremendous amount of internal damage. It has taken a great amount of waterbending to heal you," Tenzin explained, pouring a glass of tea for him. "Korra, get in here!"

A young waterbending girl who looked similar to Katara entered. "this is Korra. She is the next in succession. And an incredibly talented waterbender," Tenzin bragged.

Zuko sat up looking at the young waterbender. "Are you from the Southern or Northern water tribe?"

The girl was probably only thirteen years old, merely a child. "Southern water tribe," she said shyly. She placed her hands in the water and guided it over his chest.

"You know, I know someone from the southern water tribe. But she hasn't lived there in so long," he said.

The girls eyes peeled up. "Really? Maybe I know them. If she was around before I relocated."

"Her name is Katara. And where… where are we?"

"The Southern Air Temple," Korra answered as she continued her healing. Zuko moved his right hand to touch his chest but Korra swatted it away. "Don't move. I haven't finished yet."

Zuko found it rather amusing that this thirteen year old girl was ordering him around. It didn't matter what she was, she had no real power over him, but still it was rather amusing.

"So this Katara, she sounds familiar. It was the name of the daughter of our Chief, but she and him went missing when I was just a child," Korra explained as she worked her hands towards his face. "But I never knew her. I was four when I came here. It was when they discovered what I was. The succession."

The way she said it was haunting. Korra was her own person, with goals and ambitions in life outside of being the future Avatar.

"I can relate."

Korra stopped her healing and looked at him. "Relate? How could you relate to being the next in line for something you have no power over?"

"Well I was once a prince, just a normal prince that was fourth in line to be Fire Lord. But after some terrible events, I was next in line to succeed my father," Zuko sadly admitted. "I wasn't ready for it. How could I be. I was fourth in line and then overnight I was next in line. I was meant to be married off to a political noble and have children and be happy. Now I had to become in charge of a split nation that has been at war with itself for over a hundred years."

There was a long pause as Korra stared at him. "So while I may not fully understand what it's like to be part of a prewritten destiny, I certainly understand being part of something that is larger than you."

Korra stood and offered her hand to Zuko. He accepted and was rather surprised by her strength as she pulled him up with ease. "I have to start my training with Master Tenzin now. Keep those bandages on for another twenty-four hours and those scars will have healed. Well most of them," she said, giving him a bow. "It's been an interesting ordeal healing you. And I am honored to meet someone so much like Master Iroh. He sends his love and is proud of you."

The young girl turned and headed towards the door. "Wait!" Zuko shouted. "How… how do you know my uncle?"

"He started my firebending training after his son, your cousin, died and he quit being Fire Lord. And now I talk to him when I enter the Spirit World," she stated as if it was the obvious answer. She offered him another bow and told Zuko that they would meet again.

Zuko was alone.

He remained alone for hours until an airbender woman entered. "Hello Prince Zuko, the Avatar is ready for you now. Please follow me."

Zuko rose from his bed and followed her. He had never left the Fire Nation before and the monastery architecture was completely different from that of his own nation. Everything seemed so simple and natural. It was as if it were built alongside nature and not built in spite of it. There was nature everywhere, unlike back home at the palace. Everything back home was strict and contrived, including the architect. It was rare that there were trees or even shrubbery.

But the Southern Air Temple was full of natural life.

"Taking in the sights?" The woman mused, her playful smile made Zuko feel welcomed. Something he wasn't accustomed to feeling lately.

"This place is… incredible. I've never seen anything like it," Zuko admired in awe.

The woman laughed amused by his appreciation of their temple. They came upon two large wooden doors. "Avatar Aang is waiting for you."

If he was impressed by the open hallways and courtyards, he was amazed by the location in which the Avatar was waiting for him. It overlooked nothing but clouds, it was as if he was flying. Something he rather enjoyed as a his dragon self. It was a friendly reminder of something that was so simple, floating amongst the clouds. Challenging the winds themselves, defying all the rules of nature. But being amongst the clouds made Zuko realize something.

He wasn't hearing that voice in his head anymore.

"Greetings my child," the aging Avatar said once Zuko entered. Please sit with me, there is much we have to discuss."

Zuko nodded in acknowledgment, but he found it a bit difficult to get comfortable. It wasn't everyday that you found yourself having a sit down with the fabled Avatar. And after their last encounter, he wasn't sure how this reunion was going to play out.

"There is no need to be so tense my dear boy. I mean you no harm," Avatar Aang said between sips of tea. "I only wish to discuss the future."

Zuko timidly took a sip of his own tea. It was Jasmine, his favorite. "The future?"

"Yes. And the past."

Zuko wasn't sure what Avatar Aang had meant by that, hopefully not about Huangtu, but he nodded politely. "Umm thank you, your… majesty?"

Avatar Aang released a low chuckle. "Aang will do just fine Fire Lord Zuko."

_Fire Lord Zuko._

That was the first time he'd ever heard anyone speak those words aloud. "I beg your pardon, but I'm not the Fire Lord, Azula is."

Aang hummed in agreement. "She claims to be the Fire Lord, but by law, you are the rightful ruler of the divided nation. You are the oldest of the two remaining members of your family."

Zuko never really thought about it that way. Once learning that Azula had made her claim as Fire Lord, he thought that that was that. She ruled and he was still a prince.

"I don't know if I'm deserving of it. I've done some bad things, hurt innocent people. People I would have to rule."

Aang simply nodded, encouraging him to continue.

Zuko looked down into his cup of tea. "It's just ever since I've turned eighteen and been granted my blessing, I've felt…"

"Cursed."

Zuko looked up. Avatar Aang had perfectly described how he felt. He wasn't blessed, he was cursed.

"There is something you should know about you and your sister's ability to turn into a dragon."

Zuko was speechless. How did the Avatar know that he was a dragon. They had worked so hard to keep it under control. No one outside of family and the high ranking generals had known the truth. And if people did, there's no way they would believe it. It was impossible. For a human to simply transform into a dragon.

"Many years ago, when I… Avatar Roku took his last remaining breath thanks to the hands of your grandfather Azulon. I- he placed a curse on your entire family. He damned them to a life of suffering. But I- he was to weak and his curse misfired. It cursed you, but it gave you to much power. Power that would drive you mad, but what does it matter to a mad man such as you grandfather. Power is power."

"Power corrupts," Zuko whispered to himself. It was a lesson that his uncle made sure that him and Azula knew when they were merely teenagers. "And absolute power corrupts absolutely," his uncle's voice said somewhere in the back of his mind.

"He thought that Roku had failed, that in his dying state he had granted him and his family ways to conquer the world. But the dragon works fast. It feeds off of your insecurities and fear. If it grows more powerful than your own will, then you will never be free again."

Zuko tried to take a sip of his tea but completely missed and spilled some onto his lap. He didn't care, he was too entranced by the story to even bother with it. But he was also terrified at what he was learning. The voice had always seemed so determined to help, to make him stronger. The truth was that it was slowly taking away his will all along. He truly was cursed, it wasn't just a string of terrible things that just seemed to happen to him.

"I see that you were truly unaware. I was always unsure if Azulon ended up telling you the truth. It seems he lied, making you all think of it as a blessing and not a curse."

Still speechless Zuko felt strange. Really strange. "The effects of the tea must be kicking in," he heard the Avatar tell him. Zuko threw the tea down in disgust.

"You drugged me?!"

The Avatar laughed. "Not what you think. It is merely a simple hallucinogenic. It's to broaden your mind. To get the full picture."

Suddenly Zuko felt like he was falling. He screamed as he tried to turn into his dragon but couldn't, he was going to fall to his death. Thankfully he was stopped just before he splattered all over the ground. Zuko found himself looking at his grandfather, only he was much, much younger. He looked just like Oazi only with much harsher facial features. "Hard to comprehend that I was the one to bear you isn't it old man?!" Younger Azulon yelled. He was standing over a very old man.

"Yes that was me. In a former life," Avatar Aang said but when Zuko looked, it wasn't the Avatar he'd grown used to seeing. This was only a twelve year old boy. "Surprised? Don't be. This is what I was when this happened. Much how young Korra is now."

Zuko understood, the old man was the mighty Avatar Roku. This must be what Aang was telling him about. The fateful day of Roku's death and the curse out upon his family.

"Even in killing me, you will never find peace young Azulon. I will only be reborn," Roku said coughing up blood.

"Peace? I don't need peace when I have power!" Azulon exclaimed. He kicked the old man flipping him over to meet his eyes. "and now I will take yours. You may be reborn but, you will only be a child."

Zuko felt a tug on his wrist. "He's talking about me," the young Avatar exclaimed. It was weird to see such a powerful being at such a young and playful age.

"You will not be powerful for many years. In that time I'll have ruled the fire nation, and then I will finish what my father started. We will conquer the world," Azulon continued.

"Nooo!" Roku yelled and he unlocked his Avatar state. "You will stay in the fire nation, you will not harm the innocent lives of the other nations. I curse you and your generations to come!"

A bright light came out of Roku's hands and blasted towards Azulon. He countered with a flame of his own, but it was not strong enough. The counter caused an explosion the shook the ground they stood on. Zuko dropped to his knees while Aang simply floated above the ground, calm and collected. But Zuko felt as if the Earth would rupture beneath him, sending him to the Spirit World. The shaking stopped and Zuko found his footing. Azulon was lying unconscious on the ground, and the Avatar, the Avatar was gone.

Zuko felt a hand on his shoulder, Avatar Aang had returned to the tired old man Zuko had known. "This is the most important part."

Azulon rose, anger and confusion melding into one. He released a primal scream but instead of a man's voice it was monstrous. It was a primal roar, a roar Zuko had felt many times.

Suddenly Azulon has slowly shifted and torqued, something that looked all to painful. It reminded Zuko of the first time he turned, the pain was something he could never forget.

"I keep coming back to this moment," Aang said. "I try to figure out what went wrong. But nothing did go wrong."

"You're supposed to be the beacon of hope and peace in the world. You're the Avatar, your power was never to curse people. It was always your power to protect the people," Zuko answered much to his surprise.

Aang sighed and shifted back to his twelve year old self. "You're right. Yet I failed. Me, Roku, we aren't much different."

The scene shifted and he watched as the same scene played again. Only this time it was his grandfather who was the withered old man, and a frown Aang in place of Azulon.

"It's over Fire Lord. I have grown and come to put an end to this. The death and destruction you have caused is putting the scales off balance. If you try to continue this war, things will end terribly. This path will end with the Fire Nations destruction," Grown up Aang warned.

Azulon just laughed. "I don't care about those idiots trying to kill each other. My people don't matter. All that matters is that I beat you. That you know I am better."

Aang turned and looked away. "I hate this part. But it's important that you see."

Grown up Aang entered the Avatar state and seemingly with a flick of his wrist ended Azulon's life.

Suddenly Zuko found himself back resting among the clouds with an old Avatar sitting in front of him. "Why… why did you show me all this?"

Aang sighed, "because my time here is coming to an end. Korra is gifted, but is far from ready to take on the role of the Avatar and ending this civil war."

He took a few more sips of tea before speaking again. "I need you to take your place as Fire Lord. But first you must venture to Roku island to meet back up with Toph."

"Who the hell is Toph?"

Aang chuckled, "my apologies I guess Iroh's note didn't give her actual name. She goes by the Blind Bandit. I can get you there safely, but I am putting a guard to protect you."

Zuko nearly choked on the fresher pot of tea that Aang had brought in. The mysterious tea bringer was still silently waiting in the room. Their whole body wrapped in black hiding their face. It made Zuko suspicious.

"I don't need protection. I am dangerous, I am a dragon." Even though since the attack he couldn't hear that voice, he had to believe that he could still do it. He knew he was still cursed.

"Still, I just need someone to keep you out of trouble. It seems to have a way of following you. Hang Tu, the dancing dragon, Huangtu. I just need someone I know we both can trust to keep an eye on you."

Aang gestured and the tea pourer stepped forward from the shadows. "They will help you."

The figure took off their cloak revealing their face.

"...Mai?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Mai. Our fav emotionless human. But she won't be completely like the show. 
> 
> So yeah I know Korra kind of went into how the Avatar works, but in taking it into my own hands. They exist while the current Avatar is around and are discovered while they are just children like in the show. But after they get discovered they are taken to the Avatar to learn and train.


	18. The Fire Lord & The Circus Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula centric. 
> 
> Well technically Azula & Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Katara again. Don't worry we are going to see them in the next chapter I swear. Just had to check in with Azula. Especially with Zuko's revelation about a certain voice.

Azula woke in the middle of nowhere somewhere in the forest surrounding Hang Hui. Her body, while functioning was undoubtedly damaged to where she couldn't really move at the moment. She looked at her arms which were cut to shreds as if she swam through a sea of blades.

"Agni," she muttered as flashes of the past two nights filled her mind.

-

"Reports are showing that based on his movements, he must be no less than a week's ride from Roku Island," an advisor reported. She couldn't remember this one's name only that he was infuriating. "And if he gets in, there's no way that we'll be able to reach him. Hell be-" the advisor's words were cut short when Azula struck him with lightning.

Another advisor entered within seconds. "He'll be untouchable. We've never had a successful assassination attempt. Otherwise Lady Ursa would no longer be alive."

"I know!" Azula shouted. "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"No my Fire Lord," the newest advisor replied sheepishly. "What are we to do your magnificence?"

 _"First kill this idiot._ "

Azula was tempted, but she couldn't go through two advisors in one debriefing.

_"We make him come to us."_

"But how. Zuzu left everything he knows behind. There is nothing he cares about here… not even me."

_"He cares about people."_

Azula pulled herself out of her mind and ordered a map be brought to her. After almost too long, a servant came stumbling in with dozens of maps. The girl laid them out in no particular order on the floor as Azula marched over them.

"We assume that he's probably here," the advisor pointed on the map. It was somewhere near an old abandoned village close to the forgetful valley.

"Actually my Lord, I believe that if you're looking for someone that is desperate to get to Roku island, they'd be heading here," the servant shyly stated. She motioned near the town of Hang Hui. "It's the last stop for supplies before the final trek to Roku Island. There's so many travelers coming and going that it wouldn't be hard to go unnoticed."

Azula stood there and examined the girl, she was slightly younger than herself, probably only a year or so, she was probably considered to be a beautiful young woman where she grew up. "I concur. Zuzu couldn't survive alone in some abandoned town. He'd need supplies. A town with drifters and travelers would be a perfect spot for him to hide in plain sight."

"You dare give our great Fire Lord advice. You're nothing, a nobody." The advisor quickly stomped over to the servant and grabbed her by the hair. He started to drag her away. "Halt!" She ordered.

_"Such disrespect towards to smart advice. This one is a schemer. He's probably planning your demise right now."_

"You're relieved of your duties.. Lee?"

"It's Lang. But your majesty, there are no other advisors available. Everyone is far to afraid."

Azula calmly lit her blue flame and tossed it from hand to hand. "I said you're relieved of your duties. I've already ready had to repeat myself. Don't make me do it again."

The advisor dropped to his knees. "My apologies my Fire Lord, I only wish to learn who you will have replace you."

"Her," Azula motioned to the nameless servant.

"But she's just a simple lowlife servant. She knows nothing of war strategy or proper fire nation etiquette," Lee-Lang said scornfully.

Azula turned back to the girl who was sat there with her head bowed, unmoving and unnerved. This was someone who knew her place and wasn't afraid of Azula, possibly for the first time ever.

Annoyed that the ex-advisor was still going on about being fired she turned and punched him in the face. "Ugh… boys. Never know when to shut up." She looked back at the brown eyed servant. "What's your name girl."

"On Ji my Fire Lord."

Together, Azula and her new Royal advisor On Ji devised a plan to attack. They would invade Hang Hui and force Zuko out of hiding. With him taken care of, she could then turn her attention to the annoying Rebellion and squash them as well.

"Do you really think you'll have to kill him?" Ty Lee asked, catching her off guard. Azula had thought about this since the day he betrayed her, burned her… hurt her. She thought about how much she needed to be rid of him. But when the time came she didn't know if she could do it.

Could she kill Zuzu?

As the days passed, she found herself not wanting to kill the young girl. She was cunning and smart, and knew what Azula wanted. On Ji wasn't some yes man, she challenged her in appropriate ways, and only when Azula needed to be. Yes, together the two of them could destroy Zuko.

The night of the attack came to quickly to Azula's liking. It wasn't that she wasn't accustomed to a full on siege, she just hated having to look the part. Her official Fire Lord battle gear was much to constructive, and it was too heavy.

On Ji didn't come with her, as her role of advisor kept her in the Royal Palace. War was no place for her.

"Fire Lord Azula," Admiral Zhao said approaching her. "We're in place. We've sent some soldiers to scout the town. If he's there, he'll try to escape when he sees them."

Azula nodded. "Wait for five minutes, then we attack regardless. That will draw Zuko out." Thunder shook the sky as Azula and all the other fire nation soldiers looked up. Azula smiled, luck was on her side tonight. "Attack."

Her soldiers swarmed the boats and took off towards the island town. Soon enough they disappeared into the fog. Orange flame lit the fog and the sky as the first building was set ablaze.

She didn't care who saw her, she wanted people to know. Azula took a deep breath along with a few steps backwards and transformed into her dragon. People would know exactly how powerful she truly was. The one true Fire Lord and the ability to become a dragon, her soldiers would see and fear her. They would think twice about betraying her, they would bow to her. Everyone would bow to her.

Azula flew close to the surface to make sure Zuko knew he was there. He couldn't hide anymore. She nearly laughed at how easy it was to manipulate Zuko when she watched him shoot out from some rubble of a building she just took out.

"Finally!!"

But she was surprised at how aggressive Zuko was when he attacked her, ramming right into her body. Azula roared in annoyance as Zuko wrapped his body around her and they both flew up into the clouds.

While beneath the clouds, everything was clear and on fire, above a storm was forming. Zuko and Azula found themselves in the midst of rain and howling wind.

But Azula noticed something was off about her brother. He seemed more aggressive and angry. But above all else, even through the raging wind and rain, she could see that he was bleeding profusely.

" _Well this will be less fun. Hunting injured game…"_

Azula didn't care. She needed to end him now.

"Do you really think you'll have to kill him?" On Ji's words echoed in her brain. It didn't matter what she thought. This was something she had to do. He betrayed the fire nation, their father… her. Zuko needed to be gone from her life, once and for all.

Their fight raged on as they clawed, bit, and strangled each other. Somehow despite Zuko being injured, she couldn't gain the edge. Zuko really was a much more powerful dragon than her. But she couldn't back down now, he had to have a weakness. She was already destroying the citizens he claimed to care about, but there had to be something else… someone else.

As if Zuko read her mind, he lunged at her they tangled their bodies to better hurt one another.

-

That was the last thing Azula remembered. As she laid there still in pain, she had glimpses of blood, Zuko's face, and them a lighting strike. Azula groaned as she remembered how she ended up falling out of the sky. They were tangled together, Azula had her teeth sinking into Zuko's neck, when a bolt of lighting struck them both.

Azula was in the midst of trying to remember what else happened when she heard a tree branch snap from about twenty yards away. With the little strength she had left, she pulled herself onto her feet. "I'm warning you, whoever you are, you better stand down. Do you know who I am?" She said wincing at the pain in her ribs. Some of them were definitely broken.

She heard another snap of a branch from her left, just beyond the clearing when her little self made crater met trees. She pulled her flame to her hands, but the flame was painful against the exposed skin. "Dammit," she cursed as she extinguished the flames. Without her firebending, she was going to have a difficult time.

"I swear. If you don't show yourself now, I will have you executed for disobeying the Fire Lord's commands," she tried yelling but the pain in her ribs was causing her trouble breathing. She dropped down onto one knee trying to regain her breath when a hand grasped her left shoulder.

Despite feeling the burning sensation she'd felt when summoning a flame, she used all her power to create one and send it at her assailant. But despite the point blank target, Azula missed. The assassin merely cartwheeled out of the way.

"Whoa! I'm not here to hurt you," a girl's voice explained. The assailant kept cartwheeling away from her blasts. All Azula could see was a flash of pink. Oh, how she hated pink.

"Stop… moving," Azula commanded with a painful breath between words. She couldn't keep this up for much longer, her hands were already numb from the pain. On the bright side, she cauterized the open hand wounds, she'd suffered.

Exhausted, and struggling to breath again, Azula collapsed, facing the blue sky. Her breaths were short and sporadic. The pink assassin stood above her. "Just make it quick," Azula gasped. She was surprised she could make out any sounds at all, let alone words.

The girl tilted her head and examined her. "You're chi is… conflicting," she bent down to get a closer look. She put her hand gently on Azula's bruised and cracked rib. "This… is going to hurt."

With a push of her finger, Azula wailed I'm agony before blacking out.

-

_Azula was looking in the mirror. She had just come back from a "date". Her father was insistent that she find a suitable young man for whom she could betroth. She hated the idea of having to marry for political or even worse reasons (for heirs). She wanted to be like her brother, who had found someone of noble birth and genuinely liked eachother. Not because they had to, but because they wanted to._

_"Wow… that's uhhh, that's a revealing dress don't you think sis?" Zuko teased as he stood in her doorway laughing to himself._

_"Shut up Zuzu," she turned to face her brother who looked like he had just gotten back from a training session with Master Piando. Despite being a proficient fire bender, her brother insisted on continuing his swordsmanship. "You know that I don't want to look like some whore, but father is demanding I find a boy and quick. I'm seventeen, and we all know that I'm one year over marriage availability."_

_If she didn't find someone soon, her father would probably marry her off to a widowed general. She couldn't imagine her terrible life married to some old aging man. She just wanted to be happy, to be free, to be herself and not some valued object._

_"I know. But you can't blame me for making fun of you, it's my job as your brother. So how'd it go?"_

_Azula squinted her eyes and gave him a distasteful look. "Well considering that I'm here only a mere two hours after the date started…" she trailed off not wanting to feel more shameful. "He took me to the circus… and you know how I hate those circus freaks. Their so…"_

_"Creepy," Zuko finished. "yeah I know. You've told me plenty of times when I have taken you."_

_"And then we got some tea," Azula continued. "And then it ended. He was… well we didn't really click. I mean who takes someone like me, wearing what I'm wearing, to the circus?!"_

_In truth, she blew it. She got to nervous and annoyed. He was a nice enough guy, good looking, funny, but she just had to start questioning him over tea. "What is your ideal family size? How deep rooted is your family's nobility? Is your entire family benders, or just you? Would it affect our future children?_

_She pressed too hard and too often that the guy paid the bill, walked her to her palanquin, and when Azula said this was fun we should do it again, the guy told her it wasn't likely since he just remembered that he had to visit family far away from the capital._

_A lie, she was certain, but she understood. She was unlovable. "Ehhh you know what, I think the guy found you intimidating. Not all guys like a girl who's more powerful than them," Zuko said, pulling her out of her memory of the date._

_Azula sat on the edge of her bed. Zuko knew she was upset and merely sat beside her and held her hand. "Listen, you don't need to worry about him," he said, knowing she was thinking about what their father would say. "I know Mai and I have only been dating for a couple months, but I can keep father at bay by telling him things are getting serious between us."_

_"What do you mean? Zuzu, don't do that. What if she finds out? I can't let you do this for me."_

_Zuko chuckled which comforted Azula. Her brothers laughter, always managed to bring a smile on her face. She just wished he'd do it more. It was rare these days. "Don't worry. While it's my job to make fun of you at every possible opportunity, it's also my job to protect you."_

_"Even from him?"_

_Zuko chuckled again, "especially from him." Zuko released her hand and stood. "Now hurry up and change, the fireworks are starting soon and I want to get to our spot. You know I'm kind of glad your date sucked. That means that now I don't have to watch these things alone. Mai's out of town."_

_She watched as her brother made his way to the door. "Zuzu," she said softly catching her brothers attention just before he exited. "I have to tell him sooner or later. What's he going to think?"_

_He offered her a small, sympathetic smile. "Well if you ask me, I think that no boy is good enough for you." Azula smiled at him. "But maybe that waitress girl you keep flirting with is," Zuko said as he walked out leaving Azula speechless._

_Her flirting with the waitress girl?!?! Preposterous! She was just following her brother and uncle's example and always thanking the help. But she did like the casual conversations she has with the waitress girl. She was kind, funny, cute, an astriving ballet dancer, and about to graduate top ten in her class at the Fire Nation Royal Academy for Young Women. So no, Zuzu was wrong. She wasn't flirting, she was just listening to her life, laughing at jokes, and talking about her own life and struggles... while they shared the occasional drink of tea._

_She was acting precisely as she had tonight, only those times, she was genuine. What did her brother know that she didn't?_

-

Azula woke with a headache and a jolt of pain through her body. But she could breathe well enough again, so that was an improvement. She heard a slightly familiar voice saying something. "... any better?"

Her eyes adjusted as she turned to he captor, the pink cartwheeling assassin. "I told you to make it quick."

"When?" The girl asked as she took a cool cloth and gently pressed it on Azula's head. Steam rose into the air as her natural heat mixed with the damp rag.

"When you stood over me victoriously. I asked you to make it quick."

The girl slightly gasped, "That's what you said? It certainly didn't sound like that. Then again you were acting like you were firebending at me before you collapsed." She removed the rag from her head and dipped it back in the cold ice water. She started going over her neck, clavicle, and shoulders. Azula was surprised that she could feel it. Her armor nearly covered her completely.

With the strength she had, she lifted her head to examine her body, and her surroundings. She was laying on some fur pelts in a tent that was the same size as her war tent. She looked at her body to see that she was just in her wrappings and pink shorts that definitely weren't hers. "I was gentle, I promise." The girl teased with a giant grin.

It was the first time someone smiled at her since she became Fire Lord. It made her feel safe, welcomed. "What's… what's your name assassin.?"

"Ty Lee. And I'm no assassin. Just a girl who was in the right place right time. And you must be some soldier in the fire nation royal army?" If Azula was… in less control, she'd laugh and demand the girl apologize for not knowing who she is.

"And if I said I'm Fire Lord Azula?"

Ty Lee laughed, "well I'd say that's impossible." She took another cloth to her legs.

"How so?"

"Because all my life my sister's and mother told me that I had to be perfect. 'Strive to be like Fire Princess Azula, she's the ideal model of perfection' they always told me," she sighed and Azula noticed her eyes saddened. "But looking at you, you aren't perfect. Far from it."

Azula wanted to say how despite her looks to the common folk, or the royal court, she'd always felt far from perfect. Only when she was firebending did she feel perfect. But that wasn't enough. She closed her eyes and waited. This was typically where the voice came and told her that she was perfect. The greatest thing ever, the most powerful, beautiful, royal person ever. But she couldn't be that until she got ride of Zuko.

Ty Lee helped Azula rise. She helped her walk to a small table. she disappeared for a moment before returning with a tray of food and tea. She sat the tray down and removed the lids after handing Azula a bowl and chopsticks. Her eyes glazed over as she grabbed as much rice, Komodo chicken, and fire flacks as she could fit in her bowl. Azula couldn't believe how hungry she was as she shoved the food in her mouth faster than she could chew, she certainly wasn't acting like Fire Lord or even a princess.

"So who's Zuzu?"

Azula paused mid bite. "You called out for him a lot while you were out. Is he your husband?"

Azula nearly choked as she swallowed the rest of her bite. Ty Lee noticed. "oh… your ex." She took a long sip of tea before answering.

"He's… he's someone. Well he's some that I knew. Someone I'm looking for." Azula felt guilty. While she wasn't technically lying, she just felt bad about bit being forthcoming. Something about Ty Lee and her beautiful, soul piercing eyes made Azula want to just come clean with everything. To finally cry and not have to hide it.

Ty Lee didn't press further. She could see how touchy the topic of "Zuzu" was. Her aura was much darker and sadder. Azula cleared her throat. "You… you said something when you were standing over me back in the forest. About my aura?"

"What about it?"

"What the hell is it?"

Ty Lee offered Azula her hand. Hesitantly Azula offered hers back. Gently, Ty Lee flipped her hand over, exposing her palm. "People are connected to everything and everyone around them. It's part of what makes them who they are." She pressed lightly on the center of her palm and Azula felt a warm feeling flow through her body. "What are you doing?"

"I'm using my chi attack to adjust your aura. You're aura is stressed, conflicted, and in pain. This… this is temporary, but now your aura feels rested," Ty Lee explained. While it didn't really make sense to her, Azula went along with it because whatever Ty Lee was doing to her was certainly making her feel relaxed.

"It's recent too," Ty Lee continued. "Maybe a year or so when your aura shifted. And then something else happened. Something terribly tragic. So much pain. This… this feels like it just happened. Less than two months ago."

Azula instantly thought of that night. The night her brother killed her father and betrayed her. Leaving her broken and scarred. "It was the night I got this," Azula shockingly admitted as she used her free hand to motion to her scar.

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe it will help your aura."

Azula found herself smiling. It was genuine, heartfelt and without malice. It had been so long since she gave that smile to someone else that wasn't her brother. "The truth is that someone I loved hurt me. Someone who vowed to always be there to protect me." For the first time in a long time, she felt like herself. Normal, flawed, and extremely hurt.

"Well I'm sorry that something like that had to happen to you. But for what it's worth, I think you look beautiful even with it. You seem strong and confident with a scar like. Something I wish I could be, but I would just hide myself." Azula noticed she kept adjusting her left sleeve as she spoke.

Azula found herself reassuring the girl with her hand on hers. This was the first real conversation she had with someone in years. Not since the waitress girl…

"So uhhh. Where am I exactly?"

Ty Lee gleefully smiled. "That's the best part." She offered Azula a cane after she helped her out of the seat. They slowly walked over to the exit flap of the tent. "Welcome to the Flameo Hotman' Flying Circus!'

Azula's eye widened. "Son of a!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically if you looked at Azula and Ty Lee as a couple, they'd be the famous Andy and April (from parks n rec) quote. 
> 
> "Someone's going to die!"  
> "Of fun!"
> 
> And just a little thing about Azula's scar. Hers is no where near as bad as Zuko's which is the same as in the show. Hers looks much more like a larger black (red in this case) eye. Its basically as if someone rested their fist right on her left eye and that was all that was burnt.


	19. Roku Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara, Sokka, Sarai, and Toph make it to Roku island. Sokka and Katara are reunited with suki after nearly six months of being away. 
> 
> Toph and Suki don't get along that well, and Katara tries to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the week delay. With it being Zutara week happening last week I decided to take a week off. 
> 
> Roku Island is the equivalent of Ba Sing Sae but no class rings. Although the area around the palace is more private and secluded.

Getting into Roku Island was typically a tedious affair for Katara and Sokka. Despite being close with Suki, head of the Kyoshi Guard, they still had to provide travel passport and identification, as well as go through the three hour long examination process.

But being accompanied by Toph and the rest of the rebellion, they found themselves entering Roku Island within twenty minutes.

"I could get used to that," her brother had whispered into her ear upon entering the phenomenal city.

Every time they came back it never ceased to amaze Katara. Sure people were rude and always in a hurry, but that just added to the vibrancy she felt when walking the streets.

Usually when she returned, no one batted an eye, unless they were being creepy and grossly checking her out. But today, walking with Toph and the soldiers, people were cheering for her, giving her flowers and pastries. They were thanking her for her help in fighting off the loyalist army. "I could also get used to this," Sokka added, shoving a strawberry tart into his mouth. Several women had also decided that a hero such as Sokka deserved plenty of kisses.

It just caused her to giggle as she watched her brother embarrassingly try to avoid their lips. Naturally, her brother was unsuccessful in his attempts until a girl in kyoshi guard uniform shoved the girls away.

"Suki," her brother said elated. Katara watched as her brother pulled his sort of girlfriend in for a grand and comforting embrace. Once they pulled away, Suki grabbed Katara and pulled her in for a hug as well. "I'm glad you're both safe. We all heard about what happened the other night, and with Sokka's letter stating that you were planning on camping near there," she trailed off for a minute. "well I was just incredibly worried about both of you."

Katara simply smiled at her friend and reminded her that she is a master waterbender, she could take some loyalist jerks. "Still, I was worried. You both are like family to me. Outside of my girls of course."

Immediately, Katara was reminded of another friend of hers when she felt them gently tugging at her sleeve. "Oh spirits," she said turning to face Sarai. "I'm sorry Sarai, I forgot that I asked you to stay close."

Sarai sheepishly smiled, but Katara could tell the overcrowded city, and all the attention was getting to her. Her face was flushed and her breath was short, she was nervous, maybe even scared. "Suki," Katara said, shuffling Sarai in front of her. "This is Sarai, we helped her escape during a little skirmish a little over a month ago."

Suki put on a gleeful face as she introduced herself, "Hi there. I'm Suki, Captain of the Kyoshi Guard. The protectors of Lady Ursa." Katara tried to keep a straight face as she watched Sarai's mouth literally drop as she stared in awe.

"Whoa… so you're a warrior? Are you a bender?" Sarai asked.

"Not at all. Bending is overrated. I trained for my talent," she bragged. "sorry Katara. No offense."

"None taken," Katara responded. In truth, when Suki and her first met, they weren't really friendly. Suki didn't think Katara was truly skilled, just lucky to be born with bending while she had to train rigorously all her life to be able to fight. And Katara didn't like how no matter what she did, Suki would rather be with Sokka, because he was a nonbender as well. But that was years ago and they've since become practically sisters. They would die protecting each other without hesitation, and they both knew it.

Sokka was explaining the details of their adventure to Suki when a loud voice interrupted him. "Hey dummies over here!"

They all turned to see Toph waving at them. "Ha! You dummies responded when I said hey dummies," she bent over cackling.

"How do you know Toph Beifong?" Suki asked as the four made their way over to her. Sarai jumped in to explain that "the coolest, most badass girl ever" saved them during Hang Hui. Suki just rolled her eyes, "typical Beifong. All the glory for herself."

"Finally," Toph groaned. "I have been looking for you guys since we entered. Weren't trying to ditch me were ya?" She waited to listen to their heartbeats as they answered. When she determined they were honest in saying they got swept up with the parade and treats, she just nodded. Toph shifted her attention and body to face Suki. "Captain..." she said bitterly.

"Ms Beifong…" Suki responded, equally as bitter.

Katara and Sokka glared at each other, there was obvious discontent between the two women. But Sokka shrugged it off, and Katara decided that it was a story for another day. "Why were you looking for us?" She asked.

Toph refocused on her, "Well I WAS going to show you around, but clearly you have better things to do," her face looked back and forth between Sokka and Suki. "So I'll settle for the two girls. Let's call it a girl's day." She stomped her foot and Katara felt her body move as bricks clamped around her feet and shifted her to Toph's side. The same happened to Sarai as well.

Suki sighed, "fine. I do have something private I wish to discuss with Sokka anyway."

Toph smirked, "Riiiight. Discuss," she said with air quotes. If Toph could see everyone's facial expressions, she would've laughed even harder at her own comment. Katara only gagged a little at the thought of what Sokka and Suki were up to when she wasn't around. "Relax sugar queen. I'm sure these two aren't that bad."

Katara was going to rebuttal, but Toph has wrapped her arms around both her and Sarai and dragged them off. "Let's get some tea."

-

When Suki and Sokka had returned to her apartment, Sokka was already relieving himself of his clothing. "What are you doing?"

"Well I thought we had something to discuss?" He said with quotes similar to Toph. "And then you went to the bathroom to "wash up". I thought that was code for me to get undressed."

Suki, who was now without her kyoshi makeup, just raised her eyebrows and sighed in disappointment. "Sometimes I don't understand how I love you. But no, we can do that later. There's something important I have to discuss with you."

Sokka quickly pulled his pants back up and took a seat beside her at the dinner table. Her apartment was the same as it was six months ago. Some comfortable furniture that one could definitely sleep on when they've had too much to drink, a beautiful kitchen, with an island to prepare meals. A shelf filled with books, that he was certain that he would never even attempt to read. There was a reading nook next to a window that overlooked the harbor. A spot he always found Katara or Suki sitting in. Just behind Suki, on the other side of the kitchen, was a door that lead to a balcony that looked out at the palace. That was his favorite place, there were two very comfortable pillow chairs and a hookah that he often used, after all it was a housewarming gift he gave to Suki.

Suki pulled out a letter and handed it to Sokka. "This was given to Lady Ursa, she entrusted me with this secret, and I'm entrusting you."

_My Dearest Ursa,_   
_It is unfortunate that I have not been able to see your lovely face in so long. But I fear that if this note has reached you before I have, than I have been reunited with my son Lu Ten._

_My nephew, is on his way to you. I have told him to seek out Ms Beifong and she would take him directly to you. He is the only chance to end this war. My nephew has yet to been corrupted by his inner dragon, unlike more poor niece. With her in power, our people are in more danger than ever before._

_If you have any faith in me still, please help and protect my nephew. Zuko has been devoid of love all his life outside his sister, and now that she is in charge, she will want to kill him. I cannot imagine the toll that will take on his psyche. So please, please promise me that you will try to help him, keep him safe, and guide him like I could not._

_You are his last remaining ally._

_With Love,_   
_Iroh_

Sokka reread the note a few more times trying to understand what exactly was happening. His eyes widened as he finally understood. "Wait a minute," he ran to his bag he had left at the front door and rummaged through it. "That explains this," he handed the rolled up letter to Suki.

She unraveled it and read it aloud, "1000 gold pieces for the return of Prince Zuko. Dead or Alive. Fire Lord Azula." She looked back up at Sokka, "where did you find this?"

"It was in the bag of a friend we were travelling with. He… didn't make it."

Suki nodded in understanding. She knew Sokka and Katara lived by that code, while she thought it was weird, she did understand. "I was hoping I could get lucky and possibly catch the guy," he admitted.

He glowered when Suki laughed. "What?!? I could do it!"

"You know this is a prince of the fire nation. He's one of the most powerful fire benders in the nation. Possibly even the world," Suki teased. She pulled her sort of boyfriend in for a much needed and wanted kiss. It had been too long since she'd done that.

Kissing Sokka reminded her of the second important thing she needed to discuss with Sokka. "There's one more thing I need to talk to you about," she added, pulling away from him ever so slightly.

Sokka groaned. "C'mon. You can't kiss me like that and then say "I need to talk to you,"" he finished with a super serious tone trying to imitate Suki.

She took a deep breath and reminded herself of what a big step she was about to make. She was ready. "I want you and Katara to stay here for good." Sokka stared blankly as he processed her words. Suki wanted him-them to stay. She finally offered. But he was committed to helping Katara find the blue spirit. After Hang Hui, he wanted to make sure Katara didn't cross that line and lose herself all over again. Justice, not revenge.

"I… I want to. But you know I've promised Katara. There's no guarantee that she will stay. She's so damn stubborn, and she still has to get the Blue Spirit," Sokka sadly admitted. He wished that she would give this up, but he understood that she would never.

Suki nodded as she gently stroked his face. "I understand. I'm just worried though. Things have really gotten worse out there," she paused. She pulled away and went to her room. Within a minute she had come back with a full list of names. "Since Princess Azula usurped her father and took the throne, people have been dying more and more. Or disappearing." She handed the list to Sokka and he's glossed over the long list of names. Some he recognized, most he didn't. But one caught his eye more than the rest. Followed by the rest of them.

"Jet… and the freedom fighters?"

-

Katara was slightly annoyed about her overzealous handler. But she couldn't deny that Toph had this… thing, that made you want to keep hanging out with her.

"So did you really want to spend time with us? Or did you just not want us to be with Suki?" Katara asked as she took a sip of some delightful ginseng tea. They were in some funky dink tea shop called The Jasmine Dragon. It was a hole in the wall, but much like Toph, it had a certain comfortable appeal to it. In here, she felt safe.

"Ehhh, a bit of both. Suki and I… well let's just say we aren't too chummy," Toph admitted, flipping the white lotus coin.

"Why don't you like each other?" Sarai asked, polishing off her third cup or tea.

"It's a long story. And not one I like to talk about. Especially with people who I don't know are completely trustworthy," Toph admitted, showing a vulnerability that Katara had never seen in the few days of knowing her.

Everyone sat in an awkward silence, sipping their tea.

"I'll go," Sarai said, surprising Katara and Toph. "There's a part of my past that I'm not comfortable sharing, but you I want my friends to know the parts of me I'm ashamed of. I want you to trust me, and know that I am not one to judge."

Toph nodded in agreement.

Sarai went on to speak of her married life, similar to the private conversation Katara had accidentally heard when she opened up to Lee. This was much more vivid of an explanation, she didn't hold anything back. The things her husband had done to her were terrible, she couldn't imagine being in her shoes. Sarai was far stronger than she ever imagined. "I… I'm sorry," was all Katara could say while resting her hand on top of Sarai's hands.

Toph looked uncomfortable, but remained unwavering. She was familiar with being treated as worthless and fragile. It was nice to know that even someone who she considered to be "ordinary" could manage to make her own path.

"I left my family when I was ten," Toph interrupted the tender moment. "I was tired of being treated as a burden or as fragile. I ran away and never looked back. It's been eight years and I haven't even told my family that I'm still alive." Toph gestured to their server and the woman brought her something that definitely didn't smell like tea.

She shot her head back and downed the drink in seconds. Katara noticed her grimace for a second, and came to the conclusion that she just did a shot for some sort of alcohol. She didn't even know that they served alcohol at a tea shop.

"And the reason the captain and I don't get along is because… well first off what do you know about Lady Ursa?"

Katara shrugged, knowing very little of the fabled Lady of Roku Island. Sarai on the other hand knew more than anyone expected. "Only daughter of Jinzuk and Runs. The granddaughter of Avatar Roku. Ruler of Roku Island. And a great mother to the next heir, Princess Kiyi." Katara just looked dumbfounded at the younger girl.

"So the basics. Well Lady Ursa may have one blood related daughter, but technically she is a mother of three. Princess Kiyi, Suki, and yours truly. She was the one that found me after a year on my own. Ursa didn't even hesitate to bring me into her home and take care of me. As you know I'm from the earth kingdom and Ursa found me in Gaoling while she was traveling. Unlike most people, she didn't take pity on me, she was intrigued by me. She was impressed that someone like me had been on my own for so long. Ursa took interest in me, she was the first person to see I was strong." Toph paused and ushered the waitress over and grabbed two more shots of alcohol. Downing them both back to back.

"And for the past seven years I've been a sudo daughter. But since I turned sixteen, I kind of felt like I needed to do something so I joined the Rebellion. But that's when Suki came and I felt like she was trying to replace me. Ursa instantly took to Suki as well. That bitch was everywhere. And always around. It got on my nerves, so that's also why I chose to leave. I like to compete, but sometimes I just don't want to compete for someone's love and appreciation."

Sarai acted first as she reached her hand over to Toph and placed it gently over one of hers. "Well you don't have to compete for mine. Thank you for sharing with me."

And for the first time since Katara had met the Blind Bandit, she was smiling. Not her typical smirk, but a genuine, heartfelt smile. "The same goes for me. I'm glad you are now in my life Toph. And I can't wait to get to become closer to you."

It was also the first time since losing Lee that she hadn't thought about him.

-

Sokka did his best to get out of Suki's bed quietly, but like Katara always pointed out, he was no master of stealth. "Where you sneaking off too?" Suki asked.

"I wanted to go find Katara she's been gone with that Toph girl for too long," he told her, pulling up his pants.

Suki rolled her eyes and laid back down on her bed. "Ugh, Beifong. She is something."

Sokka couldn't help but laugh, "yeah she is. But she also saved mine and Katara's life. She's incredible."

"I know. That's all I ever hear. "Oh Toph Beifong is such a hero", "the blind bandit is the greatest Earth bender of all time", "it's so impressive considering she's blind"," Suki said spitefully. "Like I get it she's sooooo amazing."

He realized then that he may have accidentally struck a nerve. "I take it you two aren't fond of each other."

"Wow Sokka, such an astute observation," she said, rolling her eyes. "She's just… she's everything I'm not. She gets the glory and fame, and I just stick to the shadows to protect Ursa. Don't get me wrong, I didn't choose this for the glory, but it is all I hear sometimes. I love her like my own mother, but sometimes i feel like she sees Toph as a daughter and me as just a servant. I know she loves me like one, she's told me so many times. I just wish I wasn't stuck in such and enormous shadow."

Sokka jumped back on the bed and pulled Suki in for a hug and a very passionate kiss. "Sokka what are you doing? Don't you want to go find Katara?"

He gently placed a few kisses on her beautiful face and peered into her eyes. "She can wait. I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

While Sokka was still not sure if he would stay, he was certain that Suki was the only person he would stay for. She was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, and he couldn't believe that someone so incredible, so proud, so intimidating would choose someone like him. He was lucky like that.

Holding her in his arms as she rested her head on his chest, something clicked. He could do this every day. He wanted to do this everyday. Suki was his reason to stay, she was his reason to live.

"I'm sorry Katara. But I think I want to stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give Suki and Toph a little bit of a frenemies vibe. Both to stubborn to admit that they are actually jealous of the other, if they just talked, they'd be the best of friends. 
> 
> This chapter was def lighter in tone, had to have everyone kind of happy and in a good place before I ruin it all. Mauhahahaha


	20. Master and Apprentice

"...Mai?" Zuko asked completely at a loss for anything else to say. His ex-girlfriend was standing there in the flesh. He hadn't seen her in nearly two years, yet she still made his heart swell.

He stood up shakily, still unsure if this was just another hallucination. Slowly, he approached her. "It's good to see you, it's been a long time," he said, finally regaining the ability to speak again. Her porcelain skin was still as beautiful and unblemished as ever.

She smiled and gently raised her hands to place them his face. Zuko felt self conscious, remembering his terrible scar and he tried to pull away. But Mai stood for as her right hand ran over the bumpy skin of his burned face. Zuko's eyes widened as he noticed her begin to smile. When they dated it was so rare to see her smile that his legs would often fail him at the pure beauty of her radiant smile.

Mai saw Zuko's eyes widen and she could sense that he was finally seeing her. "There you are Zuko," she said, pulling him into a hug. "I knew you were still in there. You look well."

Pulling away, she saw Zuko cringe a little. "You don't need to lie to me Mai. I know I'm not what I used to be."

Once again, her hand found its way to Zuko's face, but Zuko didn't pull away. He wanted to feel her touch again. "I wouldn't lie to you. And you're right, you're not the same person you used to be. You went through something tragic, but it hasn't changed who you are deep down. I see you for who you are."

Zuko couldn't help but chuckle, "since when have you become so enlightened?" Mai gave him another kind smile.

"Spending some of my time with the air nomads has certainly changed me. But don't get me wrong, I still hate most things," she teased, causing Zuko to laugh even louder.

"I'm glad, but you don't hate me right?"

"I could never hate you," she promised, pulling him in for another hug. Part of her thought seeing Zuko wouldn't bring those old feelings back, but she was wrong. They could never be together, but that didn't mean she didn't want to not be part of his life. She practically jumped at the opportunity to be his charge.

-

_"Grand Lotus Iroh has asked us for his help," Master Piando announced. "He has requested that we help his nephew, the crown prince Zuko."_

_Mai's entire body stiffened at the mention of her former boyfriend. Zuko was in trouble, and worse, he was all alone. "I'll do it," she practically shouted, causing all eyes to focus on her._

_"I'll do it," she said a lot quieter._

_Her main trainerz and Master, Piando, turned to speak to the other members of the high council for the White Lotus. Mai was in no position to volunteer for something this high profile. The crown prince was the future Fire Lord and their Grand Lotus' nephew, and he was in danger._

_They needed someone with far more field experience than her._

_"Very well Lady Mai. You have been granted the role of Crown Prince Zuko's charge. We will be sending you to the Air Temple to study with Master Tenzin. He will help you become enlightened. But first, you must take your vows._

_Later that night, Mai entered the sacred garden and knelt in front of the beautiful Old Wisteria, the only one in existence, and began her silent promise._

_"I do solemnly swear that I will support or defend the Order of the White Lotus against all enemies, foreign or domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same. I take this obligation freely, without any mental revelation or purpose of evasion. And that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of this order on which I am about to enter. May the spirits hear me and accept my oath."_

_She sat in silence as the cicadas chirped in the night air, and she felt truly at peace. Her time with Zuko was great, but there was always that lingering pressure that they would eventually get married. While she loved him, she knew in her heart that she was not in the right place to be the future Fire Lady. No, as a member of the White Lotus is where she truly belonged. Where she truly was free._

_"Mai," Piando quietly said, pulling her out of her reverie. "It's time."_

_She rose and turned to face her master. "I will go gather my things."_

_"That won't be necessary. We've already made arrangements. You will have new belongings when you arrive at the temple. The air nomads will take care of you and treat you as their own. You must act like you are one of them." He paused and pulled his favorite student in for a hug. "Please look after yourself. And don't let your past with Prince Zuko get in your way of your duty. If all things fall into place as they should, you should get another letter in a month saying that his handler has received him. After that, you will head to Roku Island and begin your duty as his charge."_

_"Zuko is our last hope Master. He is the only one capable of saving the fire nation from total damnation. I won't let the order down."_

-

"But now we have to get you to Roku Island safely. Thankfully we have an air bison to escort us there," Mai explained as she ushered Zuko away from the aging Avatar. They both turned and bowed at Avatar Aang before exiting.

Zuko quickened his pace to keep up with Mai. "Roku Island? Why not just stay here? I don't think anyone would expect me to be hiding out here."

"That is not your destiny. You must become Fire Lord, only you can end this civil war," she explained, not looking back to see him rolling his eyes. Mai knew Zuko hated the word "destiny" and always tried his hardest to avoid his.

"Is that why you left? Because you didn't want to be my Fire Lady who helped end the war." Zuko said so nonchalantly that Mai froze and he ran right into her, sending them both falling to the floor. "I'm so sorry Mai," he said pulling himself off of her and extending his hand to pull her up.

She accepted but was surprised when he pulled her up with so much strength that she went crashing into his chest. "Spirits, did he get more toned?" She asked herself as her hand was accidentally resting on his peck. Mai slowly pulled away, their faces a mere inches apart.

Zuko had grown slightly since she had last seen him. They used to be the same height, but now she had to tilt her head slightly in order to see his beautiful eyes. And those lips, she wondered if they felt and tasted the same as they had two years ago. "Don't let your past with Prince Zuko compromise your mission." Piando's words echoed in her head.

"We should go," she said, pulling a few feet away from Zuko's embrace. "We gathered as much as we could find from where we believed you were camping out. But it seems like this people you were traveling with took some of your things."

Mai guided them back to the room Zuko was recovering from his terrible injuries. When they had brought him back she was excited to be reunited, but ended up being horrified at what remained of his body. How Zuko was still alive was beyond anything she could comprehend.

"Actually. Before we go, is it possible to talk to Korra?" Zuko shyly asked. Mai nodded and guided him to a different part of the air temple, the training grounds.

There they saw young Korra practicing her waterbending, and it so much reminded him of Katara. What Zuko wouldn't give to see her face, to hear her voice. She would certainly know how to help him. But that dark thought crept into his head. The thoughts that would fill his head every time he would think of her. She nearly killed him, she possessed his whole body. Katara had her dark side, but that didn't make her a bad person.

Korra stopped her bending and ran up to give Mai a big hug. "I heard you're leaving. I'm glad you stopped to see me before then so I could say goodbye. I'm going to miss you." Zuko chuckled at how awkward Mai still was around younger kids. For some reason, kids just loved Mai and she had no idea why or how to deal with their endless affection. It was part of why Zuko had loved her. Despite not being the friendliest of people, Mai always had a way with youth and always managed to make a special connection with them. He knew that one day she would make an incredible mom. But it wouldn't be the mother of his children, he knew that was certain.

Korra's attention turned to Zuko. "Looks like your still alive huh?"

"I am thanks to you. Although I was wondering if maybe you could go over my injuries one last time?" He asked with a kind smile.

"Fine. But I'm not fixing your face. You have to live with that," she teased and Zuko laughed. Mai watched as Zuko removed his shirt, and her initial thought was right, he definitely had been more toned. He had a man's body now, and it was difficult to not want to watch.

"I'll go collect our things and find Master Tenzin. Him and his bison will be taking us to Roku Island."

Once alone Zuko took his opportunity to talk to Korra. "can I ask you about waterbending?"

"I don't see why not," Korra responded as her water covered hand ran over Zuko's abdomen.

"There's water in blood right?"

"Yes…"

"So theoretically, a master waterbender could be able to control a person's blood."

Suddenly, Korra stopped her healing and stared intensely at Zuko. "What do you know of bloodbending?"

So that's what it's called, he thought. "There's a reason I got covered in all these scars. I ran into master bloodbender and they used my own weapons against me. Forced me to cut myself dozens and dozens of times."

Korra's eyes widened. "I'm sorry," she apologized tackling Zuko as she hugged him. "Bloodbending is a completely forgotten part of waterbending history. Only the strongest and purest waterbenders could do it. And only during the full moon. Many moons ago, a terribly evil waterbender discovered that blood is a liquid and people were slightly water based. He turned that into bloodbending and began to manipulate people against their will with the intent to conquer the world. The Avatar was called upon and ended the man's life. After that, it was rarely seen again. Most considered it a corruptive form of bending that only evil water benders would even think about using. So I'm so sorry."

Zuko let Korra pull away, and he smiled at her. "It's okay. I'm still here, thanks to an incredible master waterbender."

There was a long pause and Zuko could sense that him and Korra were becoming friends. "You know, if whatever this master plan of having me become fire Lord ends up happening, I would be honored to have you come stay with me at the Royal Palace."

Korra's face beamed as her smirk transformed into a wide eyed grin. "That would be awesome. I could learn firebending in the fire nation. There's so many master benders there." She focused her hands and a small flickering flame appeared. "This was all I was able to do with your uncle. But he said that it will grow with time."

Zuko's head fell, he missed his uncle. "He was a wise man. And he's right. With time, you're inner flame will grow. Here I'll show you a basic move right now."

Him and Korra stood facing each other. "It's called the dancing dragon. It's a very ancient form of firebending that the dragons taught the first ever fire benders. Just follow my lead."

Korra mimicked Zuko as the two began their moves. Eventually, she had the hang of all the steps and her and Zuko were doing it flawlessly.

"Amazing, you ended up learning to dance after all," Mai said sarcastically as she clapped, a small smirk on her face.

"It's not a dance," Zuko protested.

"Yeah," Korra added. "It's a super awesome ancient fire bending move."

"And what's this super awesome ancient fire bending move called?" Mai asked, she was no standing in front of the two.

"The… dancing dragon," Zuko admitted causing Mai to laugh.

"Well Sifu Zuko, you have to come with me now. I'm sure your student still needs to learn air before she can learn fire."

Zuko looked at Korra. Did she want him to be her firebending teacher?"Well you better hurry up and learn airbending."

Korra hugged Zuko, "well then you better not die."

His goodbye with Korra was better than he ever expected, she had seemed so cold when he first met her, but now she was just a regular thirteen year old girl. A thirteen year old girl who happened to be the next Avatar, but still she didn't seem like she was.

And most importantly, he may have become the Avatar's firebending master. Perhaps his destiny wasn't going to be all that bad.

He followed Mai as she tossed a change of clothes at him. "Go change. We leave at dusk." Zuko turned to change but Mai grabbed his hand.

"There's one more thing. I'm not sure if you want it or not, but I had to offer." She unrolled something that was covered in a cloth and handed it to Zuko. It was his blue spirit mask. "Clearly you're not the real blue spirit. But you had it on you when you were rescued. They wanted it to be destroyed since the mask has taken many airbender lives, but I begged them to keep it. It must be important to you."

Zuko held the mask that had brought him so much pain. This mask was the reason his uncle was dead. This mask was the reason he nearly died.

 _"But you are the blue spirit aren't you?_ "

Zuko's eyes widened as he recognized the reptilian voice that for so long had remained silent.

_"I will always be a part of you. I am you. And you need me."_

_"No… I don't."_

"Zuko? Are you okay?"

Zuko looked up from the mask and at Mai. "I will be. And thanks. This mask… it's a part of me now. So thank you."

He left to change and quickly returned to Mai's side. "You ready?" She asked him.

Mai could feel that he wasn't truly ready to accept his fate. But fate rarely waited. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good, now come on. Next stop, Roku Island."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!!! Zuko is heading to Roku island to join the gaang!!!


	21. Chance Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up I'm going to be changing to Friday updates from here on out. It will give me an extra day due to school starting again. Thanks ")

Zuko loaded up the gear he was given from the air nomads onto the sky bison. Shortly after, him, Mai, and master Teznin were departing. As they flew away from the temple, it dawned on Zuko that his very own blood was willing to destroy these peaceful people. 

He knew that if he was going to become Fire Lord, he was going to ensure that nothing like that would ever happen again. Even though Avatar Roku stopped it, the fact that it had started to happen was well known. It's what his family and the loyalists built their entire forces on. Expanding the glory that is the fire nation. Put the lesser bending kingdoms in their rightful place. On their knees. 

Zuko cringed, remembering that not to long ago, he once thought the same thing. But after spending nearly a week of recovery with the peaceful people, his point of view had certainly changed. Sozin wanted to crush these people for being inferior, but in truth, Zuko felt that the fire nation was the inferior nation. 

"What's wrong?" Mai asked, her hair flowing effortlessly with the wind. They had left just as the sun was setting. Zuko couldn't help but notice the subtle way Mai's skin seemed to glisten under the moonlight. "You've been quiet since we left." 

Zuko looked back down into his lap. "I used to think that my family was on the right side of this war. I thought my great grandfather was the bravest firebender in Earth for standing up to the Avatar. But spending time here with these people, I realized that we're no better than any other nation. If anything we're worse for thinking we are." 

Mai's hand fell on top of his and lightly squeezed. "I know that you're conflicted about going against your old ways. But I was more interested in why you haven't told me about your time as a fugitive," she admitted. Mai was certain that something happened, she briefly caught a sound when Zuko was talking to young Korra. Something about a waterbender. 

But she'd known Zuko to well for too long. He was never this… nervous. "Tell me about your traveling friends. They seemed very upset that you died." 

Zuko looked back up at her and found an odd, comfortable smile meeting his gaze. "Well there was a young fire nation citizen named Sarai. She's sweet, kind, and surprisingly well suited to the fugitive life. Sarai was "rescued" by a young rebellion soldier named Kuzon. She had an abusive husband and she never loved him. For someone with a tough life, she was quite happy." 

Mai scooted a little closer, encouraging him to continue. "Kuzon was a hothead. Reminded me of myself when I was his age before.. well before I turned eighteen. Eager to prove himself, willing to do something ridiculously reckless if it meant that people would be okay." 

Zuko smiled as Mai laughed. "Well that certainly does remind me of you. Spirits it's amazing you didn't get yourself with some of the stunts you and Azula used to pull." Her face went white as she realized what she had just said. She withdrew her hand and pulled away slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't meant to-"

"It's alright. I'm not afraid of Azula. I'm just… scared FOR her. Things changed when we turned eighteen and it's my fault she's the way she is. I wasn't a good enough brother for her." 

A gust of wind sent a shiver down Zuko's spine. He knew that if he was feeling the chill, Mai certainly was. With his free hand, he lit a small flame to allow them both to keep a little bit warmer. "Thanks," Mai said. 

"I think everyone is expecting me to kill her. But I know deep down that I can't bring myself to do it," he admitted, shame ringing in his voice. Azula needed him, she needed her brother, her best friend. "It may seem like I'm weak, but it's the love for my sister is my strength, not my weakness." 

"You're right. Everyone is counting on you to kill her. No doubt Lady Ursa will as well," Mai responded. "But, I've known you since we were children, both of you. And I know that Azula loved you more than anything in the world. She idolized you. Even I was jealous of your relationship, and we were dating," she laughed at that. "But I know you can't do it. And I don't want you to. You are made for love, not hate. So, let your love for Azula lead you to making the right choice. And only you will know what that is. Don't listen to what anyone else has to say, not even me. Do what you deem is the right thing, and everything else is just… stuff."

Encouraged, Zuko's little flame grew a bit more. "So…" Mai continued. "Is there anyone else you miss during your time running?" 

Zuko's mind instantly thought of the beautiful waterbender. Katara was so powerful, only he had to learn that the hard way. But in that power, he saw anger, suffering, and a broken girl. Every night before he slept he would think of her. At first he was terrified of her, the sheer strength she conveyed when she controlled his body. But when he finally took the chance to analyze the girl, he saw all of her pain. A pain he understood. The pain that said, "deep down, I hate myself." 

"So what's her name?" 

He pulled out of his reverie and looked into Mai's calculating eyes. Zuko raised his good eyebrow and gave her a confused look. "Zuko, we dated for two years, and been friends for ten. Azula isn't the only one that can read you. Especially when you wear your emotions like a badge of honor." 

Smiling, Zuko couldn't help but want to tell Mai, his ex, about the girl that plagued his dreams. "Her name is Katara. She's a waterbender that got trapped in our nation when she was younger. I met her before… before uncle died. And then I ran into her again while I was on my own. She's… (incredible, beautiful, amazing, strong) something. It's hard to pinpoint what."

"I'm happy for you. When I left, I was worried that your father would marry you off to the next wealthy noblewoman that passed by. I never thought that you'd ever be able to find happiness again… sorry that sounded like I was the only thing to make you happy. That's not what I meant." 

Zuko chuckled, "I know what you mean. I was happy with you. And after you left, I dove into the war even further. And I thought that I'd never find anyone like you again. And I don't think I have. Katara is… nothing like you. And you're nothing like her. You make me comfortable with being part of a royal family. But with her… I feel like I don't have to be. Don't get me wrong, I never felt like I had to pretend to be someone I'm not with you. But when I was with you, there was always that pressure of you and I getting married."

"Would we have been a good married couple?" 

"I think we would have. But we might have grown to resent each other a little bit because we both demanded a lot of attention from each other and I think our responsibilities would have gotten in the way. But we would always have loved each other." 

Mai smiled and nodded, agreeing completely. They would have made it work, but she was thankful that she wasn't part of that life anymore. Being with the White Lotus had given her so much freedom. She'd been all over the southern air territories, the southern earth kingdom, and the western air territories. 

Together, they would coexist, but they would never again be anything more than a friend. 

"Young love. So folly," they heard Tenzin say. Both the young adults faces turned paler than the moon. "I remember when I was young. I was in love with an Earthbenders named Lin. She was great. But we weren't meant to be. And then I met my Pema. It was written in the stars that we were to be together. But I still had Lin as my closest friend." 

"Uhhhh thanks Tenzin. I think," Zuko added. 

"Of course. Now get ready," he started to descend. "It's going to be a long jump."

"Jump?" Zuko asked, confused. 

"We're jumping off and into the river that runs through the city. We can't go directly to the palace, it's heavily guarded. So we're landing roughly near the lower part of the city," Mai reminded him. Zuko was certain that if he knew this part of the plan, he would have objected. 

"There's no time to complain Zuko. We have to jump," Mai exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling towards the edge of the saddle. Zuko hesitantly looked down to see that they were at least one hundred feet up. Typically, Zuko wasn't afraid of heights, when he flew he always tried to reach the sun. But jumping one hundred feet into a river while not knowing if he could turn into his dragon was… terrifying. 

"Three.." 

"Uhhh wait. Mai I don't know-"

"Two.." her hand clamping down harder on his. 

"Teznin, this is crazy!" 

"One.."

"Oh spirits." 

The two jumped, well Zuko would say that he was dragged, and they plummeted towards the water. Zuko's life flashed before his eyes as his mind summoned images of all his happiest and saddest moments. He saw his first meeting with Mai. The loss of his uncle. Azula when they were kids goofing off. And lastly Katara. 

Her smile, her laugh, her scent, she was the most vivid thing he saw. It was as if she was really there. And he knew that she was somewhere in the city. Maybe one day he would find her. Maybe-

They splashed down into the freezing cold water. He swam up to breach the water and gasped for air. Zuko looked around for Mai, but she hadn't come up yet. He caught his breath and plunged back down. Nothing. He went up to catch his breath again. "Mai!!!" 

Finally, after thrashing around the river, he spotted her pulling herself up near a fisherman's dock. She was struggling, and Zuko instantly noticed the red that stained her clothes and head. 

He swam to her as fast as he could. Once reaching her, he helped boost her up onto the dock. It was around midnight, and he had no idea where any medical store or herbalist would be. He pulled himself up and searched their bags for anything that could help. 

"I'm fine," Mai lied. Zuko could hear the energy in her voice fading. She was close to passing out, and if she did, there was no guarantee she would wake up again. He watched her sigh, and eyes slowly clothes. "But I'm tired. I'm just going to take a quick nap."

He shook her frantically. "Dammit Mai, you can't fall asleep. Not yet okay." He removed his hands and they were stained red. "Agni!" 

With his adrenaline rising, he lifted Mai over his back and took her to the nearest building. He kicked open the door and shouted, "hello? Is anyone home. Please my-" 

Zuko's body was frozen to the ground. Earth slowly was taking over his entire body. "who are you?" A young girl's voice said in the darkness. 

"My friend. She fell in the river and hit her head." 

"You're lying," she accused. 

"I'm not. She hit her head in the river." Mai groaned, regaining some consciousness. "Please, she needs medical attention. If you can just direct me where to take her."

The girl didn't say anything. "Okay. I believe you. Just give me one minute." 

Zuko heard her footsteps fade as the mysterious girl disappeared. His feet were still plastered to the ground. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break his feet free. 

Mai groaned again, "Zuko. Put me down. I'm tired." 

"I know Mai, and I promise I will let you sleep once we check out your head. Deal?" 

"Deal," she said softly, slowly slipping back out of consciousness. 

"Wake up, dammit Mai WAKE UP!" 

Footsteps approached, and Zuko noticed that a second pair of feet were accompanying the first pair. He also noticed the faint flicker of a lantern, they must have lit one so they could see the intruder, him. Whispers echoed through the room and Zuko just barely made out "injured girl. Not looking good. Faint heartbeat." 

Who were these people. Of all the doors he had to kick open, he chose one with spooky, secretive, earthbending people. 

The one carrying the lantern approached him. Zuko could feel his feet be released. But suddenly, the one carrying the lantern dropped it and gasped. 

"Lee?" 

Zuko's eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped. "Katara?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooooooh snap crackle pop. Honestly surprised myself with this ending. I wasn't planning on them meeting until the end of the next chapter, but it felt right then meeting when he's soakng wet, carrying s beautiful dying girl. Oh and he's alive so there's that


	22. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the week delay. School started and it was craaazy. Didn't get any time to write "(
> 
> And I just want to point out that the a lot of the story is about Azula and Zuko. Both their relationships (Katara and Ty Lee) are affected by their relationship. While this is going to be a Zutara emphasis, the fire sibling relationship is the cause of it all.

The first thing Azula did when finding out that she was stuck with a traveling circus wasn't to run. No, instead she wrote On Ji.

_On Ji,_  
_Never fear, I am alive. In my battle with Zuko, I was hurt, but I have found some peasant healers to take care of me. They are at my beck and call, and I will be fully healed in no time._

_But once again, my soldiers lacked the competence to deal with my brother. So I will be disposing of Zuko. Alone._

_You are to carry on as if everything is normal. Carry out the orders I have given you, but rest assured. If you try to take power for yourself I will not bat an eye to smite you from this earth. I will burn not only you, but your entire family. Including your brother, his wife, and their newly born son. I will make you watch as the flesh peels away at their skin. Once your family is nothing but ashes, I will grant you the mercy of death._

_Yours Truly,_  
_Fire Lord Azula_

She was proud of her letter. It was insightful yet very intimidating. But she wasn't lying, she was going to go after Zuko by herself. It's better that way. If there was an audience, she would have to do it quickly, she wouldn't be able to get the answers she seeks. She also didn't need anyone to see if she falters. All the fear and intimidation she possessed would be gone.

A few days had passed and she found herself really bonding with the girl. Ty Lee's personality was something she found rather comforting. In fact, with Ty Lee around, she found herself listening to that voice in her head less and less.

Eventually, she came to the conclusion that she liked Ty Lee. Despite having different stories and completely different personalities, there was this duality between them. That underneath it all they both struggled being who they wanted to be versus who they were expected to be. And in times like these, it was nice for Azula to know that she wasn't alone. Someone else was struggling to hide their loneliness and pain.

On the sixth day of her stay, only four extra days since she had healed. It was no big deal, she had told herself. Azula realized that despite all her feelings, she never really thanked Ty Lee for helping her.

"Uhh thank you for uh allowing me to write my friend. I uh really appreciate it," Azula awkwardly said, looking down at the dirt, blushing ever so slightly. She was afraid to let anyone see her emotional. She was also slightly ashamed that thanking Ty Lee for letting her write that letter was the only thing that came to mind. There were so many more important things the girl had done for her and she thanked her for a stupid letter.

"Well of course. That's what friends are for. Helping each other," Ty Lee responded gleefully. She was dressed in her usual pink attire, a color that Azula often hated. But on Ty Lee, she found it rather welcoming. When she finally returns to the palace, she was going to be sure to add a subtle hint of pink. To remind her of the beautiful, jovial circus freak.

"You… you uh consider us friends?"

"Obviously. You're great, and kind, and funny, and sweet, and pretty...," Ty Lee was currently walking with her hands. Azula learned that Ty Lee usually liked to talk while she stretched or did weird circusy things. She somersaulted and turned to face Azula, "You've been here for a couple of days now and we've gotten to know each other. I know that you're a really caring and compassionate person. And although you've gone through some rough times recently, you are full of love."

Suddenly, Ty Lee hugged her and Azula felt guilty. She was a fire Lord who had executed people for making simple mistakes. She would soon be hunting her own brother down and killing people. She wasn't full of love, just pure hatred and evil. Azula was a monster.

"I.. I don't know about all that. But I am glad that we are friends. I… I haven't had a friend in a long time. The last friend I had was…" Zuko.

Ty Lee resumed her handstand but tilted her head when Azula paused. "Your friend.. they hurt you didn't they?" It was the way she said it. It wasn't pity or concern, just simply a matter of fact.

"Y-yes the did. And he's gone, and I.. I just want to know why. Why did he do it? I thought he loved me. He promised to be there for me, and then he did this to me!" She pointed to her face, traitorous tears suddenly streaming from her eyes. Azula didn't know why she exploded like that, but it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She thought back to one time when her and Zuzu were having tea with their uncle. He was talking in his typical anecdote way, but he had said something that hit her at her core. "A burden lifted is often the path to being free. One only soars when nothing can weigh them down."

Ty Lee, who always considered herself a well balanced person, nearly fell over during Azula's sudden confession. It was strange, during the short period in which she met Azula, the girl was distant, afraid to be caught emotional. But to be blindsided with this devastating news of how she lost her best friend was too much to bear. It was truly incredible to see that one girl kept all that emotion bottled up.

She instantly began to try to coddle the tearful girl, but she had never had to deal with this sudden range of emotion. Azula had gone from cold and distant to completely vulnerable. "Shhh, it's alright. You're alright." Ty Lee tried to promise, but the words felt empty.

"No. You don't understand. I'm a monster. I know it. Zuko knew it."

Unsure of who Zuko was she didn't want to judge him. But that's easier said than done, so for now she hated him. She hated him with a fiery passion for making such a beautiful confident seeming girl break like this. "Zuko… I'm sure he regrets it. I'm sure if he could go back in time, he'd fix it. Maybe you should just… talk to him. I could even go with you," she cheerfully said.

 _I can't because they expect me to kill him. If your there you'll see that I'm a monster too,_ she wanted to say.

"I'm sorry." Azula pulled away and ran out of the room. She needed time on her own, she needed to figure herself out. Zuko needed to go, but she couldn't just kill him, and she knew that he wouldn't kill her. From what she remembered, he had the chance to kill her, but didn't.

_"But he gave you that burn. He branded you as weaker than him. He must die."_

After some aimless wandering through the thick forest, she placed herself in front of a rather large oak tree to finally release all her fear and anger on. The flame light in her hand and she shot it at the tree. With a controlled burst she could prevent the tree from catching fire.

Azula released her frustration for several hours. She was so focused that she hadn't even noticed the sun had set nearly two hours ago. But it didn't matter, these trees needed to be but in place. She needed to hit something that wouldn't hit back, that wouldn't complain, that wouldn't make her feel like a monster.

"I don't think you're a monster Azula," Ty Lee's voice said from behind her. "You may think that you are. But it's obvious that you're hurting. Please let me come with you. We.. there's a lot of good we gain from being with each other. Traveling that is."

"You're right," Azula added, afraid to look back. "You have been more helpful than I would have given you credit for initially. But just spending time with you, just being in your presence has given me a sense of calm." She turned to face the girl. Her smiling face warmed her heart like nothing before. "But I'm scared. I'm scared that you'll realize that you're wrong about me," her head dropped in shame, her voice quiet. "That you'll end up leaving me too."

Soft hands wrapped around hers and Azula looked up to see the soft, tender smile Ty Lee was giving her. "I won't leave. You're my friend, and friends don't bail on friends. We'll find this Zuko together. And when we do, you'll get your closure and find peace. Then after that, who knows but I'll still be there."

Azula was never someone who provided any physical display of affection. It was always Zuko who hugged her first. But this time, just this once, she wanted to be the one who initiated it. She pulled Ty Lee in and refused to let go until she was satisfied. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup just totally platonic gal pals being gal pals. Totally just friends ;)


	23. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion everyone wanted

 

Toph always liked to consider herself lucky. It was lucky that when she ran away as an infant she was met with badgermoles instead of something harmful that liked to eat little babies. It was even luckier that badgermoles were the original earthbenders and they helped teach her how to see, and more importantly, how to bend.

It just so happened that she decided to finally accept Sokka and Katara invite to join them and Suki for dinner. So yes, she was very lucky that on the one night she decided to join them someone decided to break in. When the loud bang of the door breaking reached their ears, everyone leapt up ready for combat except Toph. "relax guys, I already have the guys feet trapped. I'll go down there and take care of this idiot," she cracked her knuckles. "Be back in a few."

She could feel the guys heartbeat, no, she heard two heartbeats. One beating rapidly, the intruders she deduced, and then another one, softer, slower. Whomever this heart belonged too wasn't doing to well. "Who are you?" she asked from where she assumed the shadows would be. To her knowledge Suki had turned all the lights off downstairs before they all retreated upstairs for a night cap.

"My friend. She fell in the river and hit her heard," the intruder said. She wanted to believe him based off the sound of his voice, but being the lie detector that she is could tell that it wasn't the truth.

"You're lying," she accused. Her hand at the ready to allow the rock containing his ankles to consume him whole. But then the other persons heart skipped a beat. It wasn't looking good for them, no healthy persons heart skips a beat.

"I'm not. She hit her head in the river," the girl in question groaned which sounded faithful to what he was describing. But at least she was regaining consciousness, but that didn't help her odds, two against one was always fun, but not what she wanted right now. "Please, she needs medical. Attention. If you can just direct me where to take her," the guy pleaded. She didn't detect a single lie in his words nor his heart. Despite beating ferociously it remained consistent not wavering once. h was telling the truth, and he was scared.

"Okay, I believe you. Just give me one minute." She turned and bolted back up to grab Katara. This second heartbeat was fading, she was not going to make it all the way to the emergency healers, let alone to wait in the long lines. This guy is super lucky that he chose to break into the best healers home, she thought before entering the room. Everyone was still a little on edge, ready to come down for backup.

"Everything okay Toph? You teach that punk a lesson about breaking and entering?" Sokka joked. Normally Toph would jump right into a snappy and witty comeback that would detail how amazing she is while also finding a way to make fun of Sokka. But a girls life was on the line and there was no time for jokes.  
  
"Katara grab your water. She needs help," she nearly shouted. She stomped her foot and pulled Katara towards her. "I'm serious Katara we need to move now!"

Katara started to follow her down the stairs. "what did you do to this poor girl?"

"I didn't do anything. But the guy she's with said she hit her head in the river.. believe me when I say those rocks are dangerous." She stopped as she heard the boy yell for her to wake up. "Even he knows that its bad for the injured girl. Its not looking good, her heartbeat is very faint."

Katara booked it down the rest of the stairs nearly dropping the lantern she was carrying. Once she got down, she steadied herself as Toph dropped the ankle rocks. She made a stone slab right next to the boy so he could place the girl on. "Lee?" Katara asked shocked.

"Katara?"

Toph listened as both their hearts nearly stopped. Yes, Toph always did consider herself lucky. She gets to watch the reunion between the unknowing Katara and Lee, formerly known as the crown prince Zuko. This was going to be amazing.

Zuko snapped out of his surprise enough to realized that the earthbending girl had created a table slab to place Mai on. "She hit her head, in the river. I think the adrenaline kept her conscious enough to pull herself out. But please, she... she isn't looking good."

Katara was barely listening to Lee's rambling, she was busy studying the woman he had with him. There were a million questions floating around her head, but none of that mattered if she let this girl die. Whoever she was, it was obvious Lee cared about her. She summoned her water and began to run it over the girls head. Lee's hand was holding hers as he whispered for her to wake up, that she's to stubborn and strong to go out like this. Mai, she heard him whisper, was weak. This head injury was something common that she could easily fix, but she learned that its up to the person she heals to want to continue to fight. There was only so much she could do, if Mai wanted to live, she had to fight. Lee understood this more than she thought he would, as he was constantly telling there to not give up, to come back, to fight. Finally after about twenty minutes of healing and fighting, Mai was finally stable. "she's in for a rough night, these next few hours will determine whether or not she's a fighter and lives, or she dies," Katara told him, seeing a sigh of relief leave him. "Lee.... can we.... can we talk."

Zuko was thankful that Mai was steady for now, and even more thankful that the house he broke into contained Katara of all people. He was in awe watching her work her magic, but a shiver trailed up his spine as he remembered their last encounter. The anger and pain in her eyes as she contorted his body in the most unnatural way. "I uhhh, yeah okay. I guess we have some things to talk about."

Katara shot a look at Toph, "could you give us a moment. Tell Suki and Sokka to hangout, I'll come get you guys later." Toph nodded and left without saying a word leaving the two of them alone with a sleeping Mai.

"I just-"

"I'm sorry I-"

They both stopped and stared at each other silently as the lanterns flame started to fade. Zuko flicked his wrist and the light reignited. Katara looked beautiful in the dim lighting. The flames danced on her brown skin and it made Zuko's heart bounce. He had forgotten just how stunning she truly was. Her hair wasn't pulled up in a bun, in fact it was wavy and flowing just like when she was the painted lady. He was star struck and had no idea what exactly he was going to say to her. The truth? He knew he could trust Katara with the truth but he knew that telling her would also make her life unnecessarily complicated. Death and suffering seemed to follow him everywhere and he couldn't involve Katara with his life. Look what happened to Mai after spending a two days with him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't find you guys right away. Mai, she found me in the wreckage and helped heal me. I was still determined to come to Roku Island to help with the war, but I assumed that you and your brother would probably already be gone. I should've tried to find you, to let you know that I was okay," he hung his head ashamed. "And thank you. You don't owe me or Mai anything, and after assuming I was dead you see that I'm not but still keep yourself collected enough to heal her. Thank you"

Katara took her time to study the boy standing before her. He looked weaker than he ever had. He looked... scared, scared of her. "are.. are you afraid of me?" When Lee didn't answer she took a step forward and reached for him. It was slight, but noticeable enough for Katara to notice him flinch. He was afraid of her. "Lee, I'm not going to hurt you. You're important to me. I don't hurt people I care about. Please, just look at me."

He slowly lifted his head. "I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of her."

"who?"

"you're the painted lady," he said non-accusatory, but matter of fact. Katara gasped at the statement. How could he know? Nobody knew. Did he see her? She thought back and cursed herself that she had been so reckless. But even then, the painted lady helped people, she was a healer, caretaker, savior. And it dawned on her that the only time Lee would've seen her was during that night. When she confronted the Blue Sprit and used her bloodbending. She grimaced, knowing that Lee saw her at her absolute lowest, and worse was that he was afraid of her because of it.

"I am. I.. I'm sorry you had to see me do that. I... the blue spirit was responsible for what happened to make me this way. He made me a murderer," she admitted ashamed. This time she looked away from his gaze, certain that he would be disgusted by her. Instead she felt his hands grab hold of hers.

"I know."

She looked up at him, wondering what he could mean. "I don't under-"

"I know because you told me. When... when you were forcing my body to cut myself." Suddenly Zuko let go of Katara's hands and reached for the bag he had forgotten about until then. He pulled out the Blue Spirit mask that was wrapped around a cloth. Mai mentioned that it would be a good idea that he kept it hidden. Despite not actually being the original blue spirit, there were people who wanted him dead and it didn't matter who was under that mask. He turned back to Katara and removed the cloth. "I'm the blue sprit. I ki-"

His body was frozen. She was controlling him, but she was so clearly hurt that he could feel himself actually fight her control. "Katara I'm not. I'm not him. He killed my uncle, and I killed him. I took his mask as a trophy, a way to keep my identity hidden." Spirits he said to much.

"identity hidden. Who the hell are you? "

Her control on him loosened and he was able to move by himself. "It's not important. Katara please know that I.. I'm sorry. I tried to tell you that night, but I couldn't. You controlled me and I was terrified. I... I'm sorry."

She couldn't believe herself, Lee killed the blue spirit. She was never going to have her revenge, she was never going to get her closure. Furthermore she had nearly killed Lee, she would've killed him had it not been for the attack. "get out," she said holding back tears. She needed him to be away from her. How was he the one apologizing for her almost killing him.

Kat-"

"Please Lee, just leave. I can't... I can't be around you right now." Zuko stepped towards her. "I'm not going to hurt you." But instead she found him standing in front of Mai. "I'm a healer. I will take care of her, please I promise. Just... give me some time."

Zuko sighed, "okay. I'll go. But I'll be back by sunrise." He didn't wait for an answer and stormed out of the house. It only made him realize that he didn't really have anywhere to go.

"Where do you think you're going Sparky?" the familiar voice called out from behind him. He turned to face her, and saw the earthbender girl, Toph, he remembered Katara calling her. "You know... all lot of things were said in there and while you were honest about how you came to acquire that mask that's caused Katara a lot of grief, you were lying. You were lying about what you and Mai were up to here, about how she found you. You were lying about why you came here. Your here to see Lady Ursa aren't you... Zuko."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Updates on Thursdays


End file.
